I will be your Guardian Angel for All Eternity
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: "Estaba siempre a su lado, protegiéndola. Hasta que su dulce encanto tocó a mi corazón que estaba vacío ¿Cómo resistirme? ¿Cómo demostrarle que yo era de ella?" TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLA!**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Lo que fui o lo que soy, no importaba en aquel momento. Cuando decidí por nosotros, lo más importante era ella. Por Dios, la vi crecer. La protegí y sufrí por ella. Sí, me encantaba. ¿Todo eso para ver que se escapa entre mis débiles dedos? Eso no era justo, porque como dicen: ¡La vida no es justa! Pero luché, luché con todas mis fuerzas para escuchar que el corazón de ella latiera nuevamente.

Tan pequeña y delicada. Tan ingenua y bondadosa. Ahora su cuerpo tibio se congelaba en mis brazos incapaces de tocarla.

Mi eternidad estaba en juego cuando mis labios besaron los de ella, soplando vida al interior de sus pulmones ya inmóviles. ¡Viva! Viva por mí, mi pequeña.

Maldita la hora en que me alejé…

Maldita la hora en la que confié en el amor que él juraba por ella…

Maldita la hora en la que dije adiós…

Yo, Jasper Whitlock, ¡contare esta historia de amor para ustedes!

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA Rodrigo Reis por permitirme traducir otra de tus historias, realmente son fantásticas.**

* * *

**Y bien ¿Que les pareció? Esta es mi segunda traducción y me encanta que la trama sea de Alice y Jasper espero que a ustedes también ^_^**

**Publicaré esta historia cada quince días, es decir todos los domingos.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. El nacimiento

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – El nacimiento.**

"_El nacimiento es, nada más y nada menos, que un soplo mayor que el aire, un peso menos en la espalda, una nueva esperanza en el pecho". – Drigo_

El viento helado soplaba en mi cabello desarreglado mientras vagaba. Tenía eternos 21 años. Anduve solo por varias décadas entre los humanos. Al comienzo, las emociones de los demás invadían mi cuerpo como lanzas flameantes de dolor. Estaba confuso, no entendía qué estaba pasando conmigo. Apenas estaba ahí, sintiendo e influenciando en lo que las personas sentían sin saber en qué pensar.

Andaba solo, en busca de otros iguales a mí, si es que los mismos existían. Pero, en aquella tarde oscura mientras caminaba junto a aquellas casas, fue totalmente aterrador. Junto con el viento, un dolor fuerte invadió mi cuerpo acompañado de miedo. No sabía de dónde venían aquellas intensas ondas de desespero que pasaban por el suelo de color rosa, y los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban en la parte de arriba.

Era el año de 1901, recuerdo perfectamente. Entré en la casa sintiendo todo aquel pavor aumentar. Subí las escaleras temiendo lo que encontraría en el cuarto de arriba. Un niño, de aproximadamente 6 años, cruzó mi camino con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos verdes. Su cabello de color cobre estaba desordenado bajo la boina que usaba, y su piel era pálida como el hielo. Sentía su cuerpo temeroso por dentro. El miedo que exhalaba, a pesar de lo intenso, no llegaba a aproximarse al que me había atraído al interior de esa casa. El lloraba sentado enfrente de una puerta. Su llanto era sufrido, sollozó cuando sus manos pequeñas intentaban limpiar las lágrimas que escurrían obstinadas. Me agaché frente a él, mirando directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas.

―No llores, pequeño ―murmuré, apretándole el hombro.

Otro grito se hizo oír a través del corredor. Me levanté, dejando al pequeño niño aún ahí, llorando.

Atravesé la puerta y descubrí la fuente de las intensas ondas de desespero y tristeza. Su rostro sudado y su posición mostraban que un parto estaba aconteciendo. Me recosté en la puerta para observar por algunos segundos. Un joven andaba de un lado para otro del cuarto, con toallas mojadas y con lágrimas en su rostro. El temor también estaba ahí y brotaba por su frente junto con el sudor, pero el mayor pánico venía de ella.

Me aproximé lentamente al lecho, sintiendo el soplo helado de la muerte en su nuca. Tomé su mano firmemente y me concentré. Ya había intentado eso con otras personas. Poco a poco, su respiración se hizo rítmica y ella conseguía empujar su cuerpo invadido por las contracciones. Una sonrisa algo triste brincaba en sus labios al observar a su joven marido llenándose de esperanza y entusiasmo.

El alto llanto se hizo oír respetuosamente en el ambiente pequeño. Miré fijamente a la cara cansada de la muchacha, y sentí su cuerpo dar un último suspiro. Sus ojos fijos y vacíos eran azulados y transmitían emoción. El joven, Jonh Brandon, se aferró al pequeño ser expulsado al percibir la falta de vida en el rostro de su esposa. Su grito de dolor fue angustiante, pero los ojos fijos de la niña en mi rostro me erizaron, distrayéndome por algunos instantes. El verde era intenso y denso como un bosque, como los ojos de su hermano. Su rostro ensangrentado era delicado. Jonh lloraba como un niño que estaba sentado en la puerta.

― ¡Alice! ―murmuró entre hipidos―. Alice Mary Brandon. ―La alzó en el aire con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, para después atraerla nuevamente a su pecho―. ¡Edward! ―llamó el padre.

El niño entró lentamente en el cuarto con la cabeza baja. La boina en la mano estaba torcida, mientras sus dientes aseguraban a sus labios temblorosos.

―Ven, hijo mío ―Jonh lo llamó―, ven a verla.

Jonh estaba confuso. No sabía qué sentir. Su pecho, inundado de dolor por su esposa muerta; frente a eso, rebosaba de alegría por el nacimiento de su tan soñada hija.

Edward estaba sentado en una pierna de Jonh mirando a la pequeña Alice. Mientras la mirada del padre estaba fija en Sarah, su esposa. Sostuve sus hombros y dejé mi mirada a la altura de su vista perdida.

― ¡Mantenga la calma! ―intenté consolarlo―. Todo estará bien.

Pasé mi mano por la mejilla de Alice, y sentí mi pecho querer explotar.

―Todo estará bien… ―repetí para mí mismo, acariciando a la pequeña niña

No conseguí apartarme de aquella familia durante aquella semana. Jonh, intensamente abatido con la pérdida de su esposa, cayó en cama días después del nacimiento de Alice. Tres, para ser más exacto.

Era un miércoles cuando escuché que él llamaba a Edward al cuarto y le pedía al niño invitar a su padrino ―Carlisle Cullen― para una visita. El niño, siempre fiel y obediente a Jonh, asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta hasta el final del barrio. Mientras caminaba, Edward reflejaba los últimos acontecimientos.

La muerte de su madre le traía sufrimiento, pero tener a la pequeña Alice en sus manos le daba tanta alegría. La culpa también estaba presente en su pequeño cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué se siente culpable, Edward? ―pregunté, mientras lo acompañaba en sus pasos.

El niño miraba el horizonte mientras las lágrimas saladas cortaban su reluciente sonrisa, negaba con la cabeza, su expresión era tan controversial, mas al mismo tiempo… tan sincera, ingenua.

Pronto, él ya estaba frente al portón dorado de la enorme mansión que estaba al final de la calle. Sus ojos brillaban mientras llamaba la atención de su madrina ―Esme Cullen―, que regaba y podaba algunas plantas en su jardín.

― ¡Mi pequeño Edward! ―La joven mujer de cabellos caramelos exclamó al ver la figura pequeña de Edward al frente del portón―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido mío?

La joven muchacha, que ahora se acercaba, llegó desesperada al ver las lágrimas resbalando por el rostro pálido del niño.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―Su voz dulce y maternal atrajo a mis oídos.

El desespero pronto fue sustituido por la compasión al acunar al niño en sus brazos. Sonreí al entender lo que planeaba Jonh.

― ¡Carlisle! ―Esme llamó desde el jardín―. ¡Van acá!

Pronto, un hombre alto y rubio salió de un gran balcón y fue para juntarse con su esposa. Tan joven como Esme, e igualmente amoroso, él lo abrazó.

―Esme, querida. ¡Sarah! ―Carlisle la abrazó con rostro consternado―. Disculpa el no haberte dicho nada antes.

La mujer levantó la mano a su boca abierta, y apretó al niño aún más en su abrazo. Sentí el nudo en la garganta de Carlisle aumentar mientras el niño sollozaba.

―Mi padre quiere conversar con usted, padrino ―intentó hablar entre los sollozos.

Carlisle miró a Esme, que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Los dos asintieron y entraron de regreso a su enorme casa.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Mi Ari, mil gracias por una vez mas acompañarme en este hermoso proyecto. ****Te amito**

* * *

**Rodrigo Reis é**** um prazer traduzir essa história, muito obrigada por permitir-me isso!**

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué opinan? ¿Dejaran sus Reviews? :D **

**Mil gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews anteriores :3 son un incentivo genial **

**Nos leemos dentro de quince días ;)**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. Algunas otras pérdidas, algunas otras ga

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Algunas otras pérdidas, algunas otras ganancias.**

"Cuando la vida te ofrece la felicidad con una mano, confórmate. Ella ya te quitó algo importante con la otra".

Carlisle estaba solo con Jonh, mientras Esme, su adorable y maternal esposa, mimaba a Alice en sus brazos y le susurraba a Edward algunas historias. El aura de amor que envolvía al cuerpo de Esme era casi palpable. Sus ojos azulados brillaban mientras tiraba de algunos rizos del pequeño Edward.

Sonreí al ver que los dos estarían protegidos cuando, lo que temía, aconteció. Al subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto principal, donde ahora todos dormían juntos, oí desde el corredor la respiración débil de Jonh. Apresuré mis pasos para entrar al cuarto y ver que la muerte pasaba frente a mí. Astuta, como siempre.

Carlisle tenía los brazos apoyados en sus largas piernas, mientras retorcía sus finos dedos. La aflicción y la frustración lo abrazaban tristemente. Su primo, y por encima de todo, su amigo, pendía de la misericordia de la joven y despiadada muerte. Frente a él, débil y sin más fuerzas para luchar contra su pérdida, Jonh se culpaba por dejar a su hijo y a su dulce y esperada princesa solos en el mundo.

—Cuida de ellos —la voz ronca de Jonh era baja, dolorosa—, no estoy siendo lo suficientemente bueno para cuidar de mis hijos, Carlisle. ¡Por favor!

Carlisle le apretó la mano, y apenas asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Finalmente —Jonh balbuceó—. ¡Sarah, parece tanto tiempo…! —dijo, dejando caer la cabeza para un lado.

Antes de que la sonrisa completara el rostro de Carlisle, Jonh tosió, y con los ojos fijos en la nada, suspiró. Muerto.

Sentí la alegría palpitante dominar el cuerpo de Jonh antes de su último suspiro. Mezclada con el dolor, la culpa y la neumonía que destrozaba sus pulmones. Pude sentirla por algunos segundos.

Carlisle respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos aún abiertos de su amigo. Con pasos largos, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo acompañé hasta el final de la larga escalera en donde Esme lo miraba, sentada en la pequeña poltrona de la sala.

― ¿Cómo está él? –preguntó cautelosa.

Carlisle meneó la cabeza con los labios retorcidos. La nostalgia se perdió en la herida, penetró en su corazón sin autorización. Esme no logró responderle, solo un suspiro salió de su cuerpo.

Me aproximé a Edward. El niño inteligente y de ojos atentos. Miraba la cara de los dos adultos intercaladamente. Después, la noticia le vino como una bomba, y antes de que él pudiera emitir cualquier cosa, Carlisle se agachó frente a él.

—Ustedes irán con nosotros, Edward —su voz penosa tenía un sincero tono reconfortante—. ¡Vamos a cuidar de ustedes! —Los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en el inmenso verde—. Lo prometo —su voz no pasó de ser simples susurros.

Apenas un sollozo salió del cuerpo pequeño de Edward. Una semana aún no era bastante para la perdida de su adorable madre. Apenas me puse atrás de sus pequeños hombros, lo sostuve.

—Calma, Edward —susurré, cerca de su oído—. Todo va a estar bien, cree en mí.

Era como si el niño me pudiera oír. El hipo se escuchó por la casa silenciada por la muerte, se calló.

—Eso —continué susurrándole—. ¡Lo enfrentaremos! Confía en mí, amigo.

Edward soltó su cabeza, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros. Derrotado. Carlisle lo atrajo hacia sí, y salió andando hasta el carro que lo esperaba en la puerta. Esme, acurrucando mejor a la pequeña Alice en sus brazos, hizo lo mismo.

Me apoyé en la puerta de salida, y antes de caminar hasta el columpio del jardín, encaré a la ahora, sombría sala. Y eso era imposible, diría que sentí el frio de la muerte atravesar mi cuerpo inmortal.

El carro partió, y yo me quedé todavía allí, en el columpio algunas horas más. Era interesante cómo en aquella única semana, fui partícipe del dolor de la familia Brandon. Y la forma en que su felicidad —o una parte de ella— era, de cierta manera, mi responsabilidad. Objetivo.

El sol ya estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte, trayendo la brisa fresca de la noche, cuando decidí dejar aquella casa. La respiración gélida de la muerte apenas dejaba un vacío dentro del lugar en donde, desde mi llegada, predominaba la tristeza.

Con el viento soplando nuevamente en mi desordenado cabello, seguí por el camino; intentando al menos sacar de mi memoria las escenas que presencié allí. Difícil, debo admitir. Seguir adelante ahora, solo iría transformando mi existencia en un vacío absoluto, otra vez.

— ¡Tú no necesitas de eso! —afirmé, para mí mismo.

El vínculo que formaría con Edward y Alice sería grande. Mayor de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar. O soportar.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Corazoncito, hijita de mi vida mil gracias por ayudarme a corregir esta hermosa historia. Te amito**

* * *

**Rodrigo Reis, é Magnifico traduzir sua fanfic. Nunca me cansarei de te agradecer!**

* * *

**¿Qué le pareció? ¿No es triste ver sufrir al pequeño Edward? Llore al leerlo y al traducirlo u.u imaginándome las caritas y el dolor tan grande. Bahh soy una llorona jajajaja. **

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones y quiero agradecer por los RR, Alertas, Favoritos en el capi anterior, son un gran incentivo :3**

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos en quince ^_^**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. El tiempo pasa

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – El tiempo pasa…**

"… El tiempo pasa, aunque parezca imposible… incluso, a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duele como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de una herida" — Bella, New Moon

Catorce años pasaron para aquellos dos niños y sus nuevos padres. Pero, para mí, el tiempo no hacía la diferencia. Aunque los cinco primeros meses fueron los que marcaron mi pecho —o lo que latiera dentro de el— a fuego. Para siempre.

Edward, aunque sólo tuviera 6 años, maduraba como ningún niño de su edad podía hacerlo. A pesar de todo el cariño y atención venida de sus padrinos, podría afirmar con seguridad, que su corazón todas las noches se sumía en el dolor al recordar los gritos agonizantes de su madre dando a luz a Alice o los lamentos de su padre. Eso si lo torturaba con furia.

Todas las noches era la misma rutina, sin embargo, aquel día, cuando la luna llena estaba cubierta de nubes y la casa extrañamente silenciosa, algo cambió.

Las luces ya habían sido apagadas, cuando comencé a sentir el dolor que me envolvía todas las noches, en la silla mecedora que acostumbraba a permanecer en la oficina de Carlisle cuanto él estudiaba o simplemente leía algún romance.

De una forma —si es capaz alguna palabra humana describirlo— casi palpable, las ondas de tristeza me alcanzaron viniendo directamente de Edward. Me puse de pie en un salto dejando rápidamente la inmensa biblioteca de abajo y subí las escaleras rápidamente hasta el cuarto de él.

—Edward— lo llamé apenas entré a su cuarto y aquella ansia típica me llegó como una bala.

Sus ojos apretados y sus labios estrujados no se alteraron con mi presencia, no todavía.

—Edward— insistí como si él solo me ignorara—. Sea fuerte, amigo.

Él meneaba su cabeza mientras el dolor en su pecho aumentaba. Las manos agarradas de la punta de la almohada mostraban la fuerza que ejercía para sacar aquellas imágenes.

Acaricié sus cabellos color cobre, sentado a su lado en la cama.

—Mantén la calma— continué susurrándole—. Vamos, tú puedes. —incentivé.

Todavía sentía aquella presión en mi abdomen y un inmenso nudo en la garganta. Intensifiqué las ondas de energía que creía ser capaz de emanar, intentando a toda costa librarlo de aquella pesadilla.

A poco, los nudillos de sus dedos blanquecinos volvían a la normalidad, soltando así la funda de la almohada. Los ojos, antes apretados, se suavizaron.

—Muy bien, Edward— sonreí—. Es increíble… —dije encantado.

Era interesante como en especial aquel niño parecía oírme. Todos a los que intentaba influenciar con la especie de don que tenia —el efecto no era suave, era casi nulo— nada se comparaba con él. Era como si absorbiese cada onda de tranquilidad que emanaba para él con total sed y desespero.

Edward parecía haber entrado en un sueño profundo, como siempre. Pero todavía llegaban a mí ondas de dolor —aunque suaves— y de tristeza

Por un segundo me sentí confuso, me giré para mirar la cuna de la pequeña Alice, a pocos metros de distancia de la cama de Edward. Me aproximé lentamente y me recosté sobre el barandal, la imagen que me llegó fue realmente espeluznante.

La pequeña niña tenía la mirada fija en mí. Sus ojos, cargados de sufrimiento me miraban intensamente, como jamás había visto en mi existencia entre los humanos. Por sus mejillas delicadas caían lagrimas, cálidas y solitarias

— ¿Qué pasó?— canturreé apoyándome en la cuna y pasando mi índice por la lagrima que caía por su mejilla rosada. En vano.

Mis dedos tocaron la piel suave de la niña, sin ningún cambio, ninguna alteración, ninguna respuesta. A pesar de su mirada intensa a mis ojos, yo no existía.

Había una inmensidad verde contenida allí, en esos pequeños ojos, que se parecían a los de Edward. Tan delicada.

Lo que siguió, sin embargo, me alivió. Así como yo sentí el dolor que ella emanaba, tan suave y tenue, Esme también lo sintió. Amarrándose su bata al torso, entró por la puerta con una expresión preocupada y se dirigió a mi lado de la cuna.

Esme limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos delicados y se agachó extendiendo sus brazos. Allí, en ese preciso momento, establecí la conexión mas extraña con un humano.

Tenía mis manos apoyadas en los delicados hombros de Esme mientras ella canturreaba para Alice en una silla al lado de la cuna rosada. La niña, que se resistía intensamente al sueño, me miraba.

Era como si ella realmente me mirara. O tal vez, era lo que me gustaría creer en aquel momento, en cuanto se estaba adormeciendo, sonrió en mi dirección.

—Yo te voy a proteger— susurré al lado del cuello de Esme, cerca al oído de Alice—, tú no vas a sufrir… ¡Te lo prometo, Alice!

El tiempo pasó para mí igual que una brisa. Imperceptible, si no fuera por los cambios notables de los humanos.

Edward, ahora con veinte años completos, estaba de novio. Conoció a Isabella Swan, o Bella como le gustaba ser llamada, tenia diecisiete. La joven chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del color del chocolate trajo a él la alegría de vivir. Contra toda la tristeza impuesta a Edward por la vida, Bella fue exactamente lo que él necesitaba para superar la pérdida de sus padres. Estudiando medicina, así como su padrino, finalmente comprendió los motivos de la muerte. Cosa que yo aún no comprendía.

Era divertida la forma de ser de los dos. Bella era tímida, a pesar de llamar bastante la atención por donde pasaba. Tal vez sea eso lo que le encantó a Edward. Sus mejillas constantemente sonrosadas realmente hacían que los ojos verdes de Edward brillaran. Finalmente, él estaba feliz.

Alice también crecía. Ahora con catorce años, estudiaba literatura con Esme en las horas libres del colegio. Su belleza, a pesar de infantil, era maravillosa. Los cabellos negros no pasaban de sus hombros y apuntaban para todos los lados. La cara pálida contrastaba con las delicadas esmeraldas que le adornaban el rostro. Sus labios eran rojos y rellenos, proporcionados a su semblante. Alice era enérgica, inquieta y extremadamente divertida. La energía que la envolvía era tranquila, alegre. Me gustaba la compañía de ella. Claro, nuestro lazo solo creció a través de los años.

Edward también era muy apegado a Alice y, a veces era mas fácil, a través de él, protegerla.

Después de enterarse de lo que pasó con sus padres, Alice parecía aceptar mejor mi presencia. Así como aquella noche en la que sus ojos se quedaran fijos en mí.

Quedé marcado en su memoria.

* * *

**¡Comareee! Vicko, mil gracias por ayudarme a corregir el capitulo, eres un amour… te amitooo**

* * *

**Drigo, muito obrigada :3**

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? En lo personal me encanto cuando se estableció esa conexión tan linda entre Ali y Jass awww me imagine la escena y todo, de ella sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente ****

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews… son el mejor pago ^^**

**Nos leemos en 15 ^^ o antes ;)**

**Gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus opiniones :)**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Las cosas pueden realmente cambiar

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Las cosas pueden realmente cambiar.**

"Por más que temamos al cambio, él viene. Despiadado, destruyendo tolo lo que construimos, para dejar apenas un vacío en nuestro ser".

Recuerdo aquella tarde de noviembre con claridad. La brisa estaba cálida mientras el sol iluminaba la pequeña fuente del jardín, dejando las aguas doradas. Los dedos de Alice se deslizaban por el agua caliente, mientras sus ojos corrían por las letras en forma de poesía. Los pájaros cantaban entre los árboles mientras Esme, arrodillada en el césped, plantaba sus flores.

Yo estaba sentado frente a ella, en la fuente. Observaba cómo el sol se reflejaba en su piel, en sus cabellos. Apreciaba cómo sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa cuando en alguna parte de sus poemas algo estaba teniendo sentido.

Escuché un carro aproximarse, giré mi cabeza por un momento en dirección a la puerta, y segundos después, un niño estaba parado enfrente de la misma.

Esme dejó caer las herramientas en la tierra cuando él la llamó con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Benjamin —gritó Esme al verlo, llamando la atención de Alice.

El muchacho era alto para sus dieciséis años. Su cabello era negro y liso, jugando para un lado de su rostro. Su piel era clara, dejando unos ojos negros casi mortales. Su cuerpo era fuerte, a pesar de ser delgado. La sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro era señal de peligro, que hacía subir por mi columna un escalofrío de alerta.

—¡Alice! —Esme llamó desde la puerta—, ven a conocer a tu primo —llamó alegremente.

Alice terminó de leer la frase que estaba entre sus dedos, y dejando el libro ahí, se levantó de la fuente rumbo a la puerta.

Mi pecho se apretó en respuesta a la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

—No vayas... —susurré, tomando su mano en el aire. En vano, debo decir.

Ella caminó delicadamente hasta la puerta, su vestido blanco se balanceaba junto con la brisa. Mi pecho se infló en un falso suspiro, mientras me levantaba y caminaba hasta Benjamin, junto con Alice.

—Creo que no necesitamos de presentaciones aquí, ¿no es cierto? ―Esme le preguntó eufórica a Benjamin.

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente. Con una sonrisa muy brillante, levantó la mano de Alice de manera cliché hasta rozarle las estaba de pie, atrás de Alice, mientras miraba sus ojos fijos en el rostro de ella. La rabia comenzó a correr por mis venas, mientras sentía a mis pulmones expulsar con furia el aire dentro de mi cuerpo.

Y claro que ninguna de esas reacciones humanas ocurría en mi organismo en aquel momento. Pero era como si ocurriesen.

Sentía cómo el odio se acumulaba en mí, mientras la lujuria ardía en los ojos de él. Intentaba mandarle ondas como hacía con otros sentimientos, alcanzando a alguien para que interrumpiera aquello, pero nada funcionaba. Eso solo lo hizo aumentar.

—¡Vamos, entremos! —habló Esme amorosamente, como siempre—. Tú viniste a quedarte un tiempo, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó feliz.

—Sí —él sonreía forzadamente.

—Carlisle va a estar tan feliz…

Y con otra sonrisa demasiado blanca dirigida a una Alice totalmente deslumbrada, él entró acompañando a Esme. Mi mano fue atraída, prácticamente, hacia la pila de concreto que sostenía algunas flores. Saber que la misma brisa que refrescaba las mejillas coloradas de Alice hacía más efecto que mi puño, no era algo que me gustaría escuchar en aquel momento.

Al mismo tiempo que el frío que sentía en mi barriga —efecto de la emoción repentina de Alice— aliviaba, de alguna forma, mi nerviosismo; pero aquello solo empeoraba todavía más mis —lo que vine a descubrir y entender horas después— celos.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Mi linda niña, gracias por ayudarme a corregirlo ** eres un amor. Tu mami es una molestosa. Te amito.**

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Rodrigo Reis**

* * *

**Hola, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Sé que es un capitulo realmente corto, pero es un capitulo decisivo en la historia, por así decirlo; a partir de aquí pasan cosas mucho más interesantes.**

**Esta vez no voy a esperar los 15 días, prometo que el fin de semana tendrán el próximo capitulo que es mas largo de lo que han sido los demás capítulos hasta ahora, y pido disculpas por haberme demorado en actualizar.**

**Quiero agradecer por los Alertas, favoritos y rr, son un incentivo realmente genial**

**Nos leemos el fin de semana :3 y les deseo una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	6. La mente humana puede ser perversa

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – La Mente Humana Puede Ser Perversa**

"_El hombre es el único capaz de tornarse amigo de sus presas"._

Autor desconocido.

Podía oír a los empleados andar de un lado a otro arreglando la inmensa mesa del comedor para la celebración de la noche. Edward terminaba de arreglar su esmoquin mientras entraba en su cuarto. Él estaba con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras aquella típica ansiedad, siempre que se iba a encontrar con Bella, le subía en un escalofrió por la barriga. Se arreglaba su corbata frente al espejo, mientras sentía el peso dentro de mi pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Pregunté bajo, mientras silbaba distraído—. ¿Ya sentiste eso por Bella? ―Levante mi cabeza en su dirección, mientras la cama suave me sostenía.

Apenas un suspiro en respuesta. Era inútil, en el fondo lo sabía. Era algo que fluía naturalmente en mi ser desde que abrí mis ojos y percibí que yo era apenas una compañía muda entre los humanos. Esa sensación era como un instinto que estaba en mi alma desde siempre.

—Gracias de todos modos —susurré, antes de colocarme de pie.

Saliendo del cuarto, caminé por el corredor vacío mientras todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos con sus respectivas sensaciones.

El cariño de Esme flotaba por la casa entera, inundando el corredor. La responsabilidad de Carlisle y su preocupación paternal, era mezclada con el inmenso sentimiento de amor que emanaba de ella. La dulzura de Alice también brincaba por el aire que rodeaba mi cuerpo, me hipnotizó por un momento.

Sin embargo, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Benjamin, lo que me sorprendió fue el vacío que venía de adentro del cuarto. Absolutamente nadie parecía hacerse eco de dentro de la habitación. Entré sin pedir permiso —literalmente—, y lo vi enfrente del espejo, como Edward.

Nuevamente sentí el odio recorrer por mi cuerpo lentamente. Pude sentir cómo mis ojos se cerraban y miraban en el reflejo del espejo.

—Ya sabes, no es correcto que me mires así —él pronunció agriamente —. La naturaleza es así —habló, abotonándose la camisa—. Deberías saber de eso más que yo, ¿sabes? —él levantó la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿No es así? Lo sabes, yo existo, y tú simplemente… no.

Era como si mis puños fuesen encadenados mientras el profería cada palabra. Su tono venenoso se derretía en mis oídos.

— ¿Qué…? —tartamudeé sorprendido.

—Pongámonos de acuerdo. ¿Qué oportunidad podría tener, con un ser que la mira como tú la miras? Sería injusto, ¿no crees? —él rio—. Confiésalo, pero eso tú no lo esperabas _arcángel_ —él dijo burlonamente.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté controlado.

Él se giró en mi dirección, riendo bajo. Sus ojos negros se fijaban en mi rostro, y me pregunté si eso tenía algún sentido con su relajado semblante.

—No sea tonto, arcángel. —Él comentó caminando hasta la cama, agarrando su chaqueta—. Esperaba que me preguntaras algo más inteligente.

Sentía mi cuerpo hormiguear. Tal vez el odio profundo tuviese ese efecto. Mis labios se afilaban sobre los dientes, y me parecía que estaba gruñendo.

—No te alteres —comentó, volteándose para el espejo—. Eso solo va a dejarte peor —se encogió de hombros—. Espero que lo entiendas.

Ya estaba perdiendo el control. Tal vez un puño...

—Olvidalo ―cambió—. No me puedes herir.

Poco a poco sentí cómo mi cuerpo inmortal se relajaba, mis ojos se cerraron en el momento adecuado. Mis hombros pesaban y sentía mis brazos sueltos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, caídos. La realidad de que no le podía hacer ningún daño palpitaba en mi mente. Así como sus palabras pesaban, diciéndome que Alice podría ser mía, si **existiera**.

Al abrir mis ojos, ya no estaba más en aquel cuarto. Por el contrario, el corredor estaba claro frente a mí. Sintiendo el peso de una montaña en mi espalda, caminé hasta el último cuarto. La alegría me dio una sacudida, llegándome como bala mientras me aproximaba a la habitación de Alice.

Sonreí cabizbajo y entré, ella estaba sentada en la cama con su vestido rosado de satín, mientras escribía en su diario. Caminé en su dirección, y frente a ella, acaricié suavemente su cabello enredado.

Me arrodillé delante de ella. Inmediatamente desvió su mirada del cuaderno y la fijó en la nada. Ella me miró fijamente. Respiré pesadamente y acaricié sus mejillas sonrosadas, mirando directamente a aquellos ojos verdes.

— ¡Por favor! —comencé susurrando—. No dejes que eso suceda… —imploré—, no sé si puedo cumplir mi palabra viéndote a su lado —el nudo en mi garganta se iba cerrando cada vez más—. No sé si puedo aguatar perderte, Alice.

Un suspiro largo salió de su pecho y jadeó, mirando nuevamente en mi dirección. Toda su felicidad se desvaneció en aquel momento, absorbiendo mi dolor.

— ¡No! —Exclamé, poniéndome de pie—. No puedes hacer eso, no es justo. —Me apoyé en la pared frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha, lejos.

Se levantó en ese mismo momento y caminó en mi dirección —o en dirección a la puerta—, y con la mano en la perilla, miró directamente hacia mí antes de salir. Una sonrisa surgió en mis labios, y dejé a mi corazón creer que ella me vio en ese momento.

Descendí tras ella por las escaleras de madera oscura hasta el comedor totalmente arreglado para el evento de aquella noche. Esme organizó una cena para recibir a su sobrino Benjamin. Bella, la novia de Edward, y también algunos amigos de Carlisle fueron invitados para aquella pequeña reunión.

— ¡Qué bien que llegaron! —pude oír a Esme decir en al puerta de entrada mientras rodeaba la mesa junto a Alice.

Mis manos se deslizaron por los adornos de cada silla colocada estratégicamente frente a la mesa. La lámpara de araña encima de esta, brillaba; absorbiendo así como yo, la fina capa de emoción que emanaba cada integrante de la mansión Cullen. Los cubiertos y la platería extremadamente limpia, reflejaban de forma casi fiel el semblante tranquilo de Alice.

—Entren, por favor.

Esme pasó con los invitados enfrente del comedor, se encaminó al cuarto de al lado, donde sería servido un té antes de la comida.

—Alice —exclamó cuando la vio—. Ven a ayudarme.

Alice miró sobre mis hombros, y sonrió para su madre, saliendo con las manos juntas frente a su cuerpo relajado. Su humor estaba fresco, como si la angustia absorbida en el cuarto hubiese sido disipada.

Después, los invitados de la alta sociedad de la época —dos o tres parejas—, estaban ubicados en al mesa larga de caoba.

Carlisle estaba en la punta de la mesa, como el jefe de la familia que era. Edward estaba a su lado, junto a Bella. Esme estaba al otro lado de Carlisle, con Alice enseguida. Y así era seguida por los otros invitados.

Benjamin se sentó al lado de Alice, y no perdió aquella sonrisa arrogante de sus labios**. **Y sentía cómo vibraba en superioridad, principalmente mientras me colocaba atrás de Bella, mirando a Alice de frente.

Permanecí sentado en silencio toda la cena. Mi cabeza palpitaba con decisiones dolorosas mientras veía su sonrisa tímida en dirección a Benjamin. Los ojos negros, tal vez le encantaban, así como ella me encantaba a mí. Aquello era duro de ver, sin poder gritar o hacer alguna cosa para impedirlo.

Me perdí en su rostro por largos minutos, hasta que sentí un hormigueo de preocupación, venido de la joven Bella. Ella miraba las insinuaciones de Benjamin, y reprobaba con su cabeza. Sonreí en agradecimiento.

Caminé hasta su espalda y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros delicados, emané un poco más de desconfianza en ella. Aquello estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero era difícil de resistirlo. Sé que me podía entender.

—Edward —ella susurro—. No me gusta él —indicó con su cabeza.

Edward sonrió, acariciando el cabello de su novia, concordando con su cabeza.

—A mí tampoco —él confesó, pasando delicadamente su nariz por la mejilla de Bella.

—Tranquila —sonreí aliviado.

Por lo menos alguien podía cuidar de Alice cuando yo…

—Olvídate de eso, Jasper —me reprendí—. No te vas a ir a ningún lado.

—No te atreverías —la voz de Alice no pasó de un susurro.

En ese mismo momento mis ojos se encontraron con su rostro sonrosado. Sentí la esperanza consumirme, tal vez finalmente ella pudiese estarme viendo.

Engañado, otra vez.

Benjamin susurraba algo inaudible en su oído. Sus ojos oscuros furtivamente miraban mi ilusión caer a la tierra. Nuevamente sentí que la rabia me consumía, haciendo latir algo detrás de mi oreja. Mis puños se cerraban y desistí torturarme de aquella manera.

Salí del comedor rumbo a la biblioteca, aquella aura que envolvía a Alice era como arena entrando por mis pulmones.

Me quedé por una o dos horas, mientras la cena acontecía en la sala de al lado. A pesar del esfuerzo, no conseguía sacar de mi mente la proximidad de Benjamin con Alice.

Golpeaba acompasadamente la pared con mi puño. Los ojos cerrados, solo pude percibir la aproximación de alguien cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Cuando me giré, mis ojos se abrieron y pensé que en verdad iba a morir. Si pudiera, era lo que quería realmente en aquel momento.

Lo que siguió fue abrumador. Sentí mi cuerpo inmortal congelarse, y un dolor que nunca imaginé sentir se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Alice estaba con su espalda pegada a la puerta cerrada, con Benjamin frente a ella. Él besaba violentamente sus labios. Sus dedos delicados se entrelazaban en su cabello liso y negro, entregándose a la furia de aquel muchacho. Las manos de él se deslizaban por la parte lateral del vestido, mientras sus lenguas intercambiaban caricias lujuriosas.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, o qué hacer. Apenas sentía la rabia mezclarse con la decepción y consumirme rápidamente. Me tiré a la espalda de Benjamin, intentando con toda mi fuerza darle un golpe. Quitarlo de ahí. Los rugidos dolorosos saliendo de mi pecho incontrolablemente. Él nada sentía. Claro.

—Alice, para —intentaba detenerla—. Por favor, Alice —mi voz no pasaba de un gruñido, mientras mis puños martillaban contra el rostro de Benjamin—. No hagas eso. Por favor —le imploraba

El dolor era inmenso, ella estaba tan entregada. Vulnerable a las manos de él. Y yo allí, inútil, débil. Presenciando cada segundo de aquello, todo, sin poder hacer nada.

—Alice… —pedí una vez más, antes de escurrirme por la pared y esconder mi cabeza en mis brazos, apoyándolos en mis rodillas dobladas.

Fue allí, en el terreno de aquella biblioteca, viendo a Alice entregarse lentamente a Benjamin, que sentí por primera vez envidia, celos, la rabia y, principalmente, el vacío. Aquel vacío que dominaba, controlaba y me hundía cada vez más.

¿Por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí? No sé decirlo exactamente, pero no fue mucho. Oí la voz de Bella que llamaba a Alice, segundos después de ver la sonrisa presuntuosa en el rostro de Benjamin, después de haber inhalado el aire y mirar directamente hacia mí.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Mi nena, gracias. Sé que molesto . y eres un amor por ayudarme y ser tan linda… te amito mi colachon.**

* * *

**Rodrigo Reis, muito obrigada :3**

**¿Y bien, que les pareció? A mi me dolió mucho mirar a Jasper así, tan impotente, sin poder hacer nada u.u . Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Quiero agradecerles los comentarios, favoritos y alertas del capitulo anterior; son un incentivo maravilloso.**

**Les deseo un Feliz Año, pásenla súper genial con su familia y amigos, además de tomar mucho vino y comer mucho por mi OK, NO jejjeje… muchos éxitos y buenos deseos para este año que 2013.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	7. Cuando no nos queda más fuerza para luch

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**El autor recomienda escuchar "**_**Closer — Kings Of Leon".**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 — Cuando no nos queda más fuerza para luchar, ¿lo mejor es rendirse?**

"_Cuando luchamos con fuerza y dedicación por aquello que queremos, y vemos que todo se desbarata frente a nuestros ojos, sin forma de reconstrucción. ¿qué hacer? Tal vez sea mejor dejar los escombros y seguir al frente". _Drigo*

Una semana pasó después de aquel beso en la biblioteca. La situación era cada vez más dolorosa de sobrellevar. Aquella noche decidí poner fin al latente dolor que consumía mi pecho.

Estaba de frente a su cuerpo adormilado. Su rosto tenía un tono rosado, mientras sus labios rojizos estaban abiertos. La respiración tranquila que inflaba su pecho, lentamente demostraba la profundidad de su sueño.

Mis rodillas resbalaron al suelo, junto a su cama. Mi rostro a la misma altura que la de ella. Su respiración dulce tocando mi rostro. En mi mente, mezclándose la escena de Alice, mostrándome lo que ella haría sin mí.

No sé explicar lo que dolió más en ese momento. Sentir la envidia quemar mi corazón, o el vacío de ver el sol amanecer, sin enseguida ver que sus ojos del color del mar se abren y se fijan en mí.

Me aproximé más al borde de la cama y suspiré. Su perfume, un poco dulce, entrando por mi cuerpo. La extrañaría. Alisé sus cabellos cariñosamente. Mi mirada fina en su rostro pálido. Mis dedos deslizándose suavemente por sus mejillas suaves. Sabía que ella me haría falta, y mucha. Sin embargo, no podía permanecer más con aquel peso en mi pecho.

—Espero que estés bien, Alice —hablé con la mirada fija en su rostro—. No puedo más. Lo intenté, de verdad. —Sostuve sus manos, que reposaban en la almohada blanca en medio de las mías—. ¡Simplemente no puedo más!

Ella se movió, abriendo los ojos. La inmensidad verde me hizo atragantar. Frunció su ceño y parpadeó dos veces seguidas. Levantando los dedos hasta sus ojos, restregándoselos.

Sentí un escalofrió de pánico en mi barriga. Ella iba a gritar. Ella me estaba mirando.

—¡Alice! —susurré—. No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí… —Las palabras salían desesperadas de mi boca.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó asustada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz, denunciaba el pánico que la consumía.

—No sé qué decir exactamente… —respondí nervioso—. ¡Yo, apenas existo para protegerte, Alice! —confesé, aproximándome más—. ¡Solo que te amo! —mi voz no pasó de un susurro—. Y ya no puedo más verte con _él —_gruñí.

—De todos modos… —murmuró—. Quédate cerca, ¿está bien? —dijo, adormeciéndose nuevamente.

—Yo no puedo… —murmuré en su oído, cuando se giró de costado y continuó durmiendo—. Duele mucho. Necesito irme, Alice —dije, sintiendo mi pecho retorcerse—. Adiós.

Mis palabras se perdieron en la brisa cálida que entraba por la ventana.

Decir que se quedó dormida profundamente poco después, no cambiaba nada. Decir también que me quedé allí, viéndola dormir, hasta que la luz del sol se adentró en el cuarto, solo me informaría de cuánto yo sufriría por estar lejos de ella, a pesar de que la cercanía era extremadamente dolorosa.

Sin embargo, después de sentir su respiración calmada sobre mi piel, partí. Y equivocado estaba, pensando que era para siempre...

* * *

*** Ya ven que nuestro autor coloca frases de personajes reconocidos o de la misma saga, esta vez, y a lo largo del fic, muchas frases son de él, y las firma con **_**Drigo.**_

* * *

_**BR Ariana Mendoza**_

_**Mil gracias mi corazón, eres un angelito ** ti amu.**_

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Rodrigo Reis. :D**

* * *

**Me dió bastante ternura cuando Al se despertó y le dice que no se aleje awwww... (dolor) cuando se fue u.u**

**Y a ustedes ¿que les pareció? espero con ansias sus comentarios, son el mejor pago.**

**Agradezco por los favoritos, alertas y reviews anteriores.**

**Nos vemos dentro de 15 u 8 días ** si, trataré de actualizar más rápido ****

**Beijos **

**Merce**


	8. Cuando tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo,

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**El autor recomienda escuchar mientras leen "****My Inmortal — Evanescence**_**".**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 — Cuando tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, todo parece ser más lento.**

"**Cuando andamos solos, sólo podemos oír nuestros propios y fallidos pensamientos. Cuando menos esperamos, estamos hablando con nuestros propios problemas. Cuando nos encontramos realmente solitarios, es cuando el dolor que nos hace partir, se muestra reconfortante." Drigo**

La lluvia se precipitaba helada por mi piel, mientras caminaba rumbo a la nada. El camino gris que se estremecía con la fría briza era, de cierta manera, un óptimo escenario para mis emociones. Ellas, que hace dos meses atrás eran curiosas y eufóricas, ahora no pasaban de un vacío. No me permitía sentir más que eso. Aún no había llegado la inercia del dolor; por el contrario, ella corroía de manera lenta y maldadosa cada centímetro de mi cuerpo inmortal.

No me permití despedirme de nadie más, mucho menos apegarme a cualquier otro ser humano que se cruzara en mi camino, con el pecho mas pesado que el mio. Mis ojos estaban vendados, o algo parecido con eso. Apenas caminaba por las ciudades, atravesando fronteras- Nuevamente sin ser notado.

Confieso que me cuestionaba por el motivo de la necesidad de ciertos humanos por mi presencia, y al mismo tiempo, mi insignificante cercanía a ellos. Dediqué, cuando sentía mi pecho desfallecer, a entender mis motivos, mis necesidades y principalmente mi origen.

Decir que realmente me encontré después de esa búsqueda, es ser un tanto… exagerado. A pesar de haber llegado a algunas conclusiones como, por ejemplo, que uno de mis deberes era acompañar, proteger y básicamente amar irrevocablemente al ser humano, no importando sus decisiones, no encontré una respuesta para lo que, efectivamente, era yo.

Recuerdo el haber escuchado algunas suposiciones de un grupo de jóvenes en un albergue en el que pasé. Según ellos, yo —todo lo que soy, debería existir para reconfortarlos. Un enviado directo del cielo a la tierra para dar aliento a aquellos que lo necesitasen.

La habitación era tan gris como el clima exterior. La lluvia torrencial se desplomaba en grandes gotas del cielo, mientras se entregaban al suelo de forma violenta. El viento que soplaba en la ventana del cuarto, iluminado por una lamparita, era extremadamente sonoro y horripilante. Ellos conversaban con sus cobertores finos enrollados a sus cuerpos. Los ojos, iluminados por la llama mostraba la esperanza que perdí en los últimos días.

—Es gracioso, cómo las personas desisten tan rápido de sus propósitos—. Dice uno, fervorosamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó el otro.

—Al encontrar pequeños obstáculos, simplemente abandonan todo.

Reí bajo, sin ningún humor. Si aquello fuese por si acaso alguna broma, era de muy mal gusto para mí. Allí, apenas evité mi dolor ¿no? al final, ¿Por qué me estaba justificando?

—No es así—. Dice un joven de cabellos negros que hasta ahora no se había manifestado. —Las situaciones contribuyen en mucho para decisiones como esa.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre eso, Joseph?

—Apenas ló sé—. Susurró y volvió a mentir. —Solo no hablen de lo que no saben, ¿si? —él decía mirando en mi dirección. —Sólo crean en que todo tiene un propósito, solo necesitamos encontrarlo. ¿No es cierto? —Él ME preguntó.

Lo observé y sonrió levemente para mí. Su acento italiano, marcado, le daba como un aire de seriedad que hizo que los otros, apenas principiantes, acataran la opinión de él.

Diferente a Benjamin, sus ojos que me observaban no demostraban nada más que la experiencia, la sabiduría.

Ellos continuaron conversando otros asuntos de poca importancia. Pero no conseguía oír nada. Joseph, estaba envuelto en una vibración de nostalgia. La tristeza mezclada con el dolor. Yo conocía ese sentimiento. Era como una ola espesa que circulaba por nuestras venas, dejando todo borroso y lento.

Me aproximé a Joseph y él miraba por el vidrio borroso por las gotas que escurrían.

—Lágrimas—. Susurró al sentir mi aproximación. —Parecen lágrimas, ¿no te parece? —Él preguntó bajo, para que los otros no escucharan, girando su rostro para mí. Sus ojos verdes me recordaron inmediatamente a Edward. Él tenía una sonrisa leve en el rostro, totalmente diferente del pulso de su insuficiencia cardiaca.

—Tal vez—. Dije sentándome en la punta de la cama, de frente a él. —Me puedes ver.

Él concordó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Miro, como miro a cualquier otro—. Él sonrió comprensivo.

— ¿Soy el primero? —pregunté aprensivo.

—No —él dice confiado. — Ya vi a otros, tan o mas solos que tu—. Decía como si aquello no pasase de un hecho común. —Mas, no entiendo… —confesó frunciendo el ceño. Su frente se llenó de marcas. — ¿Qué te trae aquí? —Sus ojos nuevamente me perforaban el alma.

—Yo… ehh… —comencé a tartamudear.

Pasé varias décadas conversando sin tener respuestas, y mucho menos sin oír preguntas, directas, como aquella por lo menos. Estaba siendo observado atentamente por Joseph que esperaba una respuesta, mientras yo analizaba los últimos 15 años aproximadamente que me sentí vivo en mi existencia.

—Apenas algunos obstáculos—. Dije simplemente. —No se si eres capaz de comprender, a pesar de parecer saber mas sobre mi, de lo que yo mismo.

—De hecho, lo sé—. Dice él un poco divertido. —Estudie lo que quieres ser en algún tiempo.

Sentí la esperanza entibiar mi corazón, ni que esa llama haya durado minutos, la sentí. Y eso, era lo que realmente tenía valor.

—No es que pueda simplemente tener la certeza de lo que sé; más, siguiendo a su propia… "especie" es justamente como ocurre—. Completó orgulloso.

¡Era aquello lo que realmente necesitaba encontrar!

—Eres diferente—. Afirmó después de algún tiempo callado. — ¿Cómo lo consigues? Digo, ¿manipular las emociones, así? —sonrió.

—Pensé que me podrías decir eso—. Levanté una ceja.

—No puedo, en realidad—. Dijo confiado, pero sin ser presuntuoso.

Y allí estaba la oportunidad que esperaba para seguir al frente… conversamos hasta que llegó el amanecer. Él me explicó lo que, en realidad yo era.

Según Joseph, yo debería acompañar a un humano que me completase, que despertase lo que tenía de bueno dentro mio, y por eso, en respuesta a ese humano, yo lo protegería contra cualquier mal. La imagen de Alice no salía de mi mente un minuto siquiera mientras él susurraba.

Aquellos dos meses que pasaron, sirvieron para mostrarme cuando Alice era insustituible en mi existencia y cuánto necesitaba de ella, junto conmigo diariamente. Pero todavía no podía volver, no mientras ella estaba con Benjamin. Lo más curioso es que en esos momentos en que mis ojos perdían el foco y su imagen dominaba mi mente sentía aquella dulce vibración que la envolvía. Sentía y podría jurar que ella estaba en frente mio, sonriendo para mí y esperándome, con los brazos abiertos. Falsas ilusiones.

Joseph me contará su historia, y debo admitir, ningún dolor puede ser comparado con otro dolor, pero el de Joseph era, de lejos, un dolor mayor que el mio.

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Rodrigo Reis… Beijinhos**

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado ^_^ espero con ansias sus comentarios, recuerden que es una recompensa grandiosa saber lo que opinan.**

**Gracias por los favoritos y las alertas ****

**Este capi está sin betear, apenas lo esté lo sustituyo.**

**Nos leemos en 15 o antes ;)**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	9. Cuando nos encontramos con nuestro ángel

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 — Cuando nos encontramos con nuestro ángel, simplemente nos sentimos completos.**

"**Cuando paramos para prestar atención al dolor de los otros, nuestros propio dolor se torna sin sentido alguno"**

Lo que voy a contar a ustedes ahora, no será lleno de alegres colores. Apenas la historia de un joven, que así como Edward y Alice, vio su única base desmoronarse en el momento más necesario.

Joseph Davoglio creció en el año de 1895, en Venecia. Su padre, gran comerciante, fue asesinado junto con su mujer y su hermana mayor, Marcela Davoglio, en el año de 1902. En esa época con 7 años de edad, siguió junto con su tío, Cicero, para el interior de Italia. Trabajando en la rueca de la casa de sus tíos, Joseph aprendió a meterse en la tierra y el poder que las plantas podían ofrecer. Su piel pálida, ahora morena por cuenta del sol, traía recuerdos que él no permitía a su corazón recordar.

Según él, su hermana, con 13 años, fue violentada y mantenida viva por algunas semanas, hasta que falleció por culpa de la falta de comida y el abuso constante. Los asesinos, como él llego a descubrir cuando salió de la casa de sus tíos, fueron mandados por su propio abuelo, una gran influencia política de la época que vio en el padre de Joseph una gran amenaza.

Joseph mantenía sus ojos verdes vacíos, al contar el día tras día de la estadía en la casa de sus tíos. Las ondas variaban, así mismo como él las controlaba fuertemente, entre rabia, tristeza y principalmente nostalgia.

—Era el tiempo de sequia en la región donde estaba—. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el pasado. —Nuestra situación siempre fue complicada, más, garantizo que en aquella época estaba peor—. Su voz ronca narraba mientras yo lo acompañaba por las rutas de piedra recién aclaradas por el sol. —Tenía 16 años, cuando vi la fila de soldados marchando por la carretera. No pensé mucho y simplemente seguí—. Él se encogió de hombros mirándome. —No sé que decir si fue la mejor o peor cosa que hice. Sin embargo lo hice, y es lo que realmente me importa—. Soltó el aire y continuó contando. —En el ejército italiano fue donde realmente aprendí a convertirme, pero sentía que había una falta, aunque sea mínima, de atención. Debes saber que en el ejército eres tú contigo mismo.

"Marché con el ejército italiano por lo menos un año y algunos meses. Después, fui liberado por no conseguir acompañar a los otros soldados. Ya fuera del territorio italiano, anduve a la deriva por algunos buenos meses. Pasé hambre, frio, enfrenté dolencias y no se decirte cuantas veces, hasta que me encontré con aquellos muchachos."

Él me contó que los encontró en una noche de invierno en Alemania. El viento totalmente helado soplaba, congelando las gotas de sereno que caían sobre la tierra. La nieve se confundía con el barro y la suciedad de la calle, mientras Joseph se acurrucaba en un callejón con algunos trapos. Su cachorro, un fiel pastor belga, le hacia compañía y servía de calentador para aquella noche de temperaturas negativas.

Los jóvenes indignados con la situación de su ciudad, armaron un incendio en la construcción que servía de escondite a Joseph. Al ver al joven con el uniforme del ejército, ya se preparaban para eliminarlo cuando él imploró por ayuda.

—Por suerte conseguí ser convincente con ellos, si no tal vez todavía estaría en aquel callejón de Alemania, si no congelándome, muerto a golpes y punta pies.

En todos momentos, Joseph me hablaba de lo que hubiera pasado dado el caso que él no hubiese hecho lo que hizo. Aquello era, de una forma totalmente inconsciente, un mensaje directo para mí.

— ¡Y aquí estoy yo! — sonrió, mirándome y parado en frente de la playa. La brisa marina soplaba en sus cabellos castaños y rizados. —Vivo con un grupo de jóvenes totalmente excéntricos—. Él terminó riendo. —Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

Realmente, sus ojos, a pesar de contener la nostalgia que yo sentía envolverlo, él no tenia arrepentimientos, como yo juraba que los tenia.

—A lo largo de este camino, digamos, un poco tortuoso, fue que tuve contacto con aquellos, iguales a ti—. Dijo, llegando al punto que, hasta ahora no me acordaba.

—Cuéntame más—. Pedí, mientras caminábamos en la suave arena del muelle.

—Sabes Jasper—. Dijo, mirando como el mar iba y venia en oleadas. —Mi experiencia con ustedes comenzó en el ejército—. Sus ojos verdes ardían contra el sol tímido que sobresalía en aquella mañana nublada. —Allí, en aquel lugar donde tú no conocías a nadie y temías a la muerte, vi a muchos de ustedes en acción—. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —y algunos en total desespero con los soldados que temblaban al oír las bombas aproximarse. Otros que no les importaba el dolor de otros, solo su propia diversión—. Hizo una pausa por algunos minutos. —Su especie es muy variada.

Me detalló exactamente como actuaron aquellos que ayudaron a los soldados. De forma paciente y acogedora, aconsejaban así mismo de forma silenciosa a cada hombre, que en pleno desespero, recurrían al cielo.

—Eso si me alegraba ver—. Comentó orgulloso. —Tan equilibrados… —comentó.

Y me explicó como lo hacían también

—Con susurros—. Confesó. —Era impresionante—. Volteó su cuerpo de forma normal y se sentó en la arena frente al mar. —Vea esas olas—. Apuntó hacia el frente. —Observe esos movimientos… —me pidió. —Te sientes extrañamente atraído por ellas, ¿no? —Sus ojos brillaban para mí. —Era como ellos lo hacían—. Dijo maravillado. —Hmm… ahora vea a aquel pez, olvidado por la marea—. Apuntó a un pez que acababa de ser dejado en la arena por la fuerte oleada—. Era como los demás eran—. Dejó que su voz perdiera el entusiasmo. —Aquellos soldados que por su desespero totalmente excesivo, no conseguían oír aquellos susurros; acababan de esa manera, con la influencia de los las desesperados—. Se calló. —Era como si hubiesen perdido el oxígeno—. Nuevamente sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte y sacó las piernas, doblándolas y abrazándolas.

—Joseph—. Coloqué la mano en su hombro, sintiendo la misma angustia. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada—. Dijo, dándome una sonrisa forzada. —Solo duele un poco el recordar—. Se encogió de hombros. —Y fue en ese medio tiempo que perdí, era, alguien especial—. Bajó su cabeza.

Su pecho se angustió más y levantó los ojos hacia el mar de enfrente, cerrándolos.

Puedes hablar, Joseph. Sabes que te puedo ayudar—. Dije.

—La verdad, no puedes Jasper—. Me miró.

Sus ojos tenían una tristeza que realmente no sabia dónde comenzaba.

—Pero gracias—. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Respiró profundo y se colocó en pie. —Vamos a la heladería—. Sonrió. — ¡Y ahora quiero escuchar tu historia!

Sabia que él iba a hablar de eso, solo que en aquel momento no encontraba que tenia que recordar de mi existencia, sintiendo su dolor pulsar en mi pecho junto con el mio propio.

Sin embargo, mientras seguíamos hasta la heladería a la que Joseph quería ir, comencé a pasarla como una película en mi mente. No se comparaba al sufrimiento de Joseph; más, como ya fue dicho aquí antes, ningún dolor es igual a otro. Y puedo decir que el mio era un dolor considerable.

* * *

**Rodrigo Reis, MUITO OBRIGADA.**

* * *

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que tal la historia de Joseph? :'( es un buen tipo y el haber sufrido de esa manera :'( … es bonito como Jasper encuentra en él una especie de lecciones o ¿Qué opinan? **

**Se preguntarán que pasó con Alice, bueno, en unos pocos capítulos mas sabrán de ella ;)**

**Aquí les dejo mucho antes de lo previsto el capi :D espero haya sido de su agrado**

**Nos leemos en 15 o antes ya saben jejeje**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	10. Opciones

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 — Opciones.**

"Cuando creemos que estamos siguiendo por el camino correcto, tal vez no sea prudente mirar hacia atrás y ver que realmente, el camino que escogimos es el equivocado" Drigo

Cuando escuchamos que nuestras vidas son hechas de nuestras propias opciones, debemos creer. Nada más fuerte que nuestra voluntad para hacer realidad aquello que queremos.

Así siempre fue mi existencia. Mis propias y únicas opciones decidiendo el camino que tomaría, si ellas son correctas o erradas, ahora no sabría clasificarlas; pero, puedo afirmar que si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, no conocería a Alice, y eso sería insoportablemente doloroso, como viene siendo ahora.

Llegamos a la heladería que Joseph quería, en medio de la mañana. La pequeña puerta que servía como entrada se estaba abriendo cuando él, con una sonrisa, pasó al frente de la misma. Con un tono alto y caluroso, saludó a los presentes —que en ese mismo momento de la mañana, ya eran muchos— y con una sonrisa, me invitó con la cabeza.

—_Buongirno, Joseph_ (1) — una señora que parecía cuidar del lugar le respondió con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. — ¿Qué vas a querer en esta mañana nublada, _bambino (2)_? —preguntó la señora cariñosamente, colocando las manos sobre el hombro de él.

—Lo mismo de siempre, ¡_mamma_! (3) —respondió divertido.

La señora rió tranquilamente y fue para atrás del mostrador a buscar lo que quiera que fuese que él siempre pedía. Los ojos verdes de Joseph rondaban por el lugar con curiosidad. La sonrisa ancha en su rostro mostraba su emoción por algo, o alguien…

— ¡Mon Dieu! (4) —una voz, un tanto infantil, cargada con un acento que parecía ser francés inundó el lugar, y junto a ella una onda maciza de alegría, por poco no me derribó.

Inmediatamente Joseph giró el cuerpo en la silla, apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo de la misma y encarándola directamente. La chica, que estaba petrificada en el lugar por la sorpresa, felicidad y un sentimiento burbujeante que no sabía descifrar —todavía— corrió en la dirección de él que sólo se levantó para recibirla en un abrazo caluroso.

El encuentro de los dos fue como un puñetazo en mi estómago. El golpe que causó en mí aquel mar de buenas emociones fue abrumador. Joseph, tomándola por los hombros, la apartó un poco y le besó la frente.

— ¡Cálmate Heloisa! —Él rió, envolviéndola nuevamente en un abrazo. —No hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, hermana. —dice nuevamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Y toda la euforia se agotó rápida, furtiva y temerosa; pude sentirla correr por la puerta de enfrente, yendo al encuentro del mar que colisionaba al otro lado de la calle. La chica, que atendía al nombre de Heloisa, venia envuelta en sus pocos recién cumplidos 16 años. Los cabellos de un tono castaño le caían por el hombro en brillantes rizos. Los ojos, igualmente castaños, ahora se perdían en el suelo, desviándolos del rostro e Joseph. Los brazos de él se soltaron del torso de ella y con una sonrisa se volvió a sentar. Tirando de la cadera de ella, me miró y pidió que me sentase y los dos seguimos a lo que él dice.

—Entonces Srta. Calmon (5), ¿cómo está? —él preguntó, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa y mirando divertido hacia ella que ahora tenía los ojos distantes.

—_Bête (6) — _refunfuño ella, con su fuerte acento antes de responderle. —Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? —su mirada ahora era perforante y sentí mi cuerpo temblar cuando la onda de aplastante decepción corrió por mi cuerpo.

Él también percibió la intensidad de la mirada de Heloisa y la desvió inmediatamente, sonriendo mientras me miraba con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Vámonos! —rió nervioso

—Estoy feliz—. Ella dice sonriendo, la alegría poco a poco la envolvió nuevamente. — Podrías aparecer más por aquí, ¿no crees? —preguntó, colocándose de pie. —Porque justamente ahora, necesito terminar de organizar esto aquí para Dña. Maione—. Dice, balanceando un cuaderno que tenía en manos.

—Lo prometo—. Parpadeó.

—Aquí está, Joseph —la que ahora sabía se llamaba Dña. Maione, dice, pasándole el helado de una bola verde para él.

—_Grazie_ (7) —dice sonriendo. —Es verdad, Heloisa—. Se dirigió nuevamente a la niña. —Nos vemos en otra hora.

Ella asintió tímida y volteo para caminar hacia donde estaba yendo antes de ver a Joseph.

— ¿Intenso no? —Preguntó, mientras caminábamos fuera de la heladería. Reí y moví mi cabeza, mirándolo curioso. —Desde que conocí a Dña. Maione, Heloisa y yo nos llevamos muy bien—. Sonrió mientras intentaba morder su helado. —Simple y rápidamente nos volvimos grandes amigos—. Asintió con la cabeza. —Ella es así mismo, inestable —concluyó riendo.

—Yo no diría eso, si fuera tú—. Respondí. —A ella le gustas, Joseph—. Afirmé.

—A mí también me gusta ella—. Sonrió abiertamente. —Somos como hermanos.

Me carcajee alto mientras me recuperaba de la inestabilidad de sentimientos que encontré en Heloisa, miré a Joseph con reproche.

—Pero no vamos a quedarnos hablando del _noioso_(8) tema de Heloisa, ¿no es cierto? —cambio de tema. — ¡Vamos a hablar de su historia, Jasper! —En el momento en el que intenté prolongar el tema, ya estaba frente a mí, despiadado.

—Verdad —desistí de posponer esa charla. —No sé con certeza como o cuando "Nací". En el principio, confieso, estuve bastante confuso con lo que podía sentir y hacer. Los humanos a mi alrededor eran tan… —experimentaba la palabra ideal en la punta de mi lengua. —Frágiles—. Completé. —Eran todos tan susceptibles a lo que yo podía hacer y al mismo tiempo, ellos no podían oírme o verme—. Sonreí hacia él. —Eso duró bastante tiempo. Quiero decir, hasta que me di cuenta que era inútil gritar, llamar, tocar; nada de lo que hiciera le podía mostrar a aquella persona que yo estaba ahí.

Una pausa. Un suspiro por costumbre. Otras confesiones.

—Después de algún tiempo caminando entre esas personas, influenciando su modo de sentir el mundo alrededor de ellas mismas, noté que no iría a lugar alguno. Y lo que realmente me incomodaba… —el malestar invadía mi garganta, haciendo un nudo apretado. —Era ser simplemente filtrador de emociones. Sí, porque… —meneando la cabeza, otra inalada de oxígeno, inútil para mis pulmones. —Yo era simplemente un filtro.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo vagaste con ese sentimiento, Jasper? —me preguntó cuándo andábamos lado a lado de la orilla.

—Décadas—. Declare. —Pero el tiempo realmente no hacia diferencia para mí. No cuando nada me importaba o desequilibraba lo que consideraba ser mi defensa. Por algunos años, estos pocos, busqué a más como yo para entender lo que debía hacer, como actuar, o algo por el estilo. Más, no encontré nada parecido. Y lo que ahora, para mi parece poco, en los últimos años volví a dedicarme a los humanos. Y bien, lo que voy a decir ahora puede ser un poco doloroso, pero conocí a Mariana.

Me recordó claramente la reacción de Joseph en aquel momento. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros, mientras sus dientes chirriaban dentro de su boca. Su mandíbula cuadrada ahora estaba apretada mientras su respiración acelerada acompañaba a los latidos descontrolados.

—Estuve con tus padres en el momento en que ellos fueron asesinados y… —las palabras en aquel momento parecían tener un peso mayor de lo que podía cargar, pero continué. —Principalmente estuve con tu hermana, las tres semanas en las que ella sobrevivió.

La rabia parecía sangre en el cuerpo de Joseph. Su mirada comprensiva ahora estaba cegada por el odio que cargaba. Sus puños estaban cerrados en respuesta al temor que le corría por el cuerpo. El dolor, que ahora venía en ondas flagelantes contra mí, era profundo. Tan mío, como de él.

—Ella... —intento pronunciar. — ¿sufrió... mucho? —El aire salió de su pecho en un suspiro estrangulado.

Aquella noche silenciosa se abrió paso en mi mente, así que su ojo derramó una única lágrima que él se permitía llorar.

_El viento se arrastraba pesadamente por la ribera baja, deteniéndose en la cabaña mal construida detrás de la colina. Yo estaba allí, absorbiendo los temores de la pareja que tenía la muerte en su frente. Con los ojos vendados, ellos sentían el suspirar helado de inercia aproximarse a través del tubo metálico apuntando para ellos. La chica, escondida en la otra esquina no pasaba desapercibida para mí. La confusión de su cuerpo gritaba en mis oídos, mientras el pavor de ambos me abrazaba en un pedido de socorro. A diferencia de sus padres, ella no estaba vendada, o aún inconsciente. Los ojos verdes oscuros, como los de Joseph, estaba abiertos, muy abiertos para su propio bien. _

_El asesino tenía la sangre congelada en las venas. Ni un poro de su cuerpo, osaba liberar una gota de sudor almacenada en su piel, demostrando así la cobardía del ser humano. La ira, sin fundamento alguno, que pulsaba en sus venas, lo hizo apretar el gatillo dos veces seguidas, pausadamente. Sus ojos, controlados por la lujuria de la sangre que fluía de los cuerpos débiles de la pareja, reposaron en la chica que estaba paralizada en la esquina opuesta._

_Su cuerpo pálido, encogido, demostraba el miedo; la inocencia de ser una niña. Él se aproximó a Mariana, a pasos lentos, pasando por mi sin resistencia alguna. La chica, aún paralizada por la escena, no permitió que ningún ruido saliese de su cuerpo mientras sentía las manos acariciarle violentamente el cuerpo._

—No—. Hablé demasiado bajo como para que también yo pudiera oírme. —No dejé que sintiera un momento así—. Le tomé el hombro, apretándolo suavemente. —La envolví en una onda de sopor, mucho mayor de lo que pude imaginar, de comienzo a fin, sin romperla un solo segundo mientras su corazón aún hacia la sangre fluir por el cuerpo destrozado.

Algunos segundos sin respirar, el soltó el aire junto con el llanto acumulado a través de los años. El dolor aprisionado en su garganta a través del tiempo, salió alto por la garganta de Joseph mientras las lágrimas le cubrían el rostro.

—Cálmate, Joseph—. Le apreté el hombro nuevamente. —Te juro que ella no sufrió un solo momento.

Se limpió las lágrimas que todavía caían, y respirando profundo, se intentó calmar.

— ¡Eso! —animé. —Ven, vamos a volver a aquel cuarto.

—No, Jasper. —continuó parado. —Tú aún no terminas—. Nuevamente se limpió las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo.

—Olvida eso, Joseph—. Giré y continúe caminando. —Ven.

Él paró por algunos minutos esperándome. Después me acompañó.

— ¿Por qué paras acá? —preguntó, aparentemente ya recuperado.

—Joseph...

— ¡Vamos, Jasper! —me interrumpió. — ¡Quiero saber de tu historia hasta ahora!

—Pero...

— ¡Sin pero! —sonrió, finalmente. — ¡Cuenta!

Y si, él me hizo recordar los 14 años con Alice y Edward, y definitivamente eso dolió.

* * *

(1) Buongirno, Joseph: está en italiano "Buenos días, Joseph"

(2) bambino: está en italiano "niño"

(3) ¡mamma! : está en italiano "¡mamá!"

(4) ¡Mon Dieu! : está en francés "Mi Dios"

(5) me imagino que es una manera de decirle a Heloisa como "Srta. Impulsiva" algo así, realmente no supe cómo cambiarlo.

(6) Bête: está en francés "¡Bestia!"

(7) Grazie: está en italiano "Gracias"

(8) Noioso: está en italiano "aburrido"

* * *

** Obrigada, Rodrigo Reis**

* * *

** Aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios.**

**El siguiente capítulo lo subiré más tarde ****

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	11. Nuevas compañias

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 — Nuevas compañías**

"A veces es mejor quedarse solo y sentirse reconfortado, que estar entre la multitud y sentirse extremadamente solo"

—Lo realmente peor fue quedarme al lado de ella, en aquellos momentos—. Terminé de contar a Joseph los últimos días al lado de Alice, que oyendo todo atentamente no caminó de regreso. —sintiendo lo que ella estaba sintiendo con él.

—Sabes que tenías que estar al lado de ella, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó mirándome.

— ¡Si, lo sé! —solté con aire cansado. —Pero simplemente no lo conseguía. No en aquel momento. No sé si lo consigo, aún.

—Necesitas regresar, Jasper—. Concluyó. — ¡Ella te necesita!

Digerir cada letra que salió de la boca de Joseph en aquel momento no fue fácil. Necesito de tiempo, reflexiones y otras decisiones más.

—Voy a regresar—. Prometí. —Pero necesito... —medí las palabras. —De un tempo para acostumbrarme—. Gesticulé.

Asintió y se calló con sus propios pensamientos. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero mi mente estaba ausente. Demasiado distraída.

"¡Ella te necesita!"

Tenía que volver a verla con él.

"¡Ella te necesita!"

Tenía que sentir nuevamente aquel dolor.

"¡Ella te necesita!"

Tenía que luchar nuevamente.

"¡Ella te necesita!"

Ya pasaron tres meses

Llegamos al apartamento, ya con el sol alto pero el cielo nublado. Los jóvenes que allí estaban en la noche anterior caminaban normalmente por los caminos húmedos, abarrotados, mientras Joseph buscaba algo entre las camas arrumadas y los baúles polvorientos.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, apenas los rayos dorados del sol iluminaban las partículas suspendidas, clareando el suelo revestido por un tapete sin color.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, sentado en una de las camas y mirándolo caminar de un lado para otro.

—Estoy buscando un libro.

— ¿Alguna portada especifica? —pregunté, buscando por donde alcanzaban mis ojos.

—Es un diario—. Explicó. —O algo parecido.

—Cierto... —continué buscando con mis ojos.

— ¡Aquí está! —anunció, alzando un cuaderno rojo. —Quiero que veas esto—. Sonrió, sentándose a mi lado, ojeando el cuaderno con algunos bocetos, dibujos y recortes anexados.

— ¡Mira! — mostro conmovido. —Este es Emmet—. Apuntó a un rostro masculino trazado con carbón. Los cabellos ondulados, enmarcando a un rostro sonriente, con hoyuelos de niño en las mejillas. Después, apuntando a la página de al lado, mostró otro dibujo. —Esta es Rosalie—. Presentó gustoso. Los ojos centrados y la boca de labios rellenos eran totalmente armoniosos, con los cabellos ondulados que le caían en mechones sobre la frente.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Pregunté mirando fijamente a el dibujo.

—Ángeles—. Comento, perdido en los recuerdos—. Ellos me acompañaron por un tempo—. Me sonrió. —y de un día para otro, se fueron—. Se encogió de hombros.

No conseguí pronunciar ninguna palabra en respuesta. Las sonrisas de los dos brillaban dulcemente, mientras los dibujos parecían tomar vida delante de nuestros ojos.

— ¿Por qué crees que te olvidamos, querido? —Una voz femenina se hizo oír de la litera encima de nuestras cabezas, y con una sonrisa enorme, un rostro rosado apareció frente nuestro, al revés.

—Rosalie—. El chico alto y de rostro infantil advirtió, apoyándose en la otra cama, vestido con un chaleco sobre la camisa blanca. — ¡No se debe aparecer así! —y girándose hacia Joseph, sonrió. —Ellos se pueden asustar.

Ella rió calurosamente, y con un salto estaba en el suelo, al frente nuestro y del lado de Emmet.

—Él no se asusta, lo conozco —y sonrió, antes de ser envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Emmet.

Joseph estaba congelado, viendo a los dos frente de él. La nostalgia que lo envolvía era gigantesca y abrumadora. No había dolor, apenas la felicidad en que la que yo me sentía un poco extraño.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó Rosalie, arrugando su frente, preocupada. — ¿No vas a decir nada? —miró a Emmet y se volteó hacia Joseph.

—Yo... —comenzó mirándome. —Pensé que ustedes…

— ¿Te olvidamos? —Preguntó Emmet, divertido — ¿Verdad? —Asintió, mirando a sus manos.

Los dos ángeles que permanecían abrazados al frente nuestro apenas rieron. Rosalie soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de él, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor.

— ¿Piensas ahora mismo que podría olvidarte? —apretó las mejillas de él, haciéndolo sonreír. — ¿A este niño especial? —brincó, haciéndolo reír aún más. —No nos olvidamos de ti un minuto siquiera, Joseph—. Afirmó ella. —Solo necesitábamos salir por un tempo, ¿no es verdad? —Miró a Emmet, quien asintió.

— ¿Y tú ángel? —Emmet preguntó, mirándome

—Este es Jasper.

— ¡Oh! —Rosalie levanto la mano a su frente, dramáticamente. —él nos cambió, Emm.

—Rose… —Emmet la censuró divertido. —Él no haría eso, ¿lo harías?

Yo no sabía que decir. Simplemente los dos estaba allí, mirándome curiosamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Hola—. Hablé ansioso.

En décadas, eran los primero que encontraba iguales a mí.

—Hola—. Rosalie me saludó dulcemente. —Rosalie—. Extendió la mano en mi dirección.

—Un placer, Rosalie—. Tomé su mano, sintiendo un contacto real por primera vez, y la levanté hasta mi boca. Toqué mis labios delicadamente en el dorso de la mano de ella, y le sonreí levemente.

—Y ese es Emmet—. Indicó con la cabeza.

—Jasper—. Sonreí abiertamente, ofreciéndole un apretón de mano.

Él sonrió y apretó mi mano firmemente, soltándola enseguida para volver a abrazar a Rosalie.

Yo, absorbía la atmosfera de los dos lo máximo que podía, mientras ellos me miraban curiosos y sonreían a Joseph.

—Ustedes son los primeros de él—. Joseph se levantó, colocándose al lado de la pareja y mirándome. — ¿No es fantástico, Jasper? —sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza, totalmente encantado con los sentimientos que ellos dispersaban por el cuarto, no conseguía pronunciar absolutamente ninguna palabra.

Poco a poco sentí mi cuerpo hormiguear, y mi pecho burbujear de ansiedad. Oía a Joseph hablar bajo, mientras mis ojos estaba fijos en la luz que aquellos dos trajeron al cuarto. Sentía mi cuerpo cada vez más leve, mis sentidos cada vez más dispersos.

—Jasper—. La voz harmoniosa de Rosalie exclamó antes de sentirme inconsciente.

¿Y después?

Solo blanco, sopor, y por fin… un dolor lacerante que me envolvía, quebrando todos los huesos de mi cuerpo inmortal.

Y ya no estaba más ahí, en ningún lugar que pudiera reconocer antes de verla en el suelo, sin ninguna expresión, sin emitir algún sonido, o llanto, o risa, o cualquier señal de que estuviera realmente viva.

Y en ese momento en especial, sentí mi propia existencia aproximarse al final, rompiéndose el lazo que yo creía eterno.

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Rodrigo Reis**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo prometido. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Opiniones? ¿Reacciones? . **

**En el siguiente capítulo, sabremos de Alice… prepárense porque viene capítulos intensos.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, espero que las dudas hayan quedado resueltas ;) ... alguna duda, si la tienen, háganmela saber, la responderé dentro de mis posibilidades como traductora.**

**Nos leemos en 15 dias.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	12. Cara a cara con la muerte

**El autor pide que coloquen el link de youtube en las partes subrayadas, para poder oír la música del capítulo ;D**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 — Cara a cara con la muerte.**

"Una pequeña verdad...

No cargo hoz ni guadaña. Sólo cuando hace frío visto un hábito negro con capucha. No tengo esas facciones de calavera que tanto parece les gusta atribuirme a la distancia. ¿Quieres saber mi verdadera apariencia? Te ayudo. Busca un espejo mientras yo continúo..." La ladrona de libros.

El viento que atravesaba las ventanas polvorientas era helado, invadiendo el cuarto con violencia. Una lamparita apenas, no sucumbía al viento espeluznante. El tiempo parecía caminar lento, sin prisa ni disposición. El suelo donde reposaba su cuerpo era de madera oscura. Mis pasos, que hasta minutos atrás eran firmes y decididos, ahora estaban trémulos y perdidos delante del cuerpo inmóvil que estaba frente a mí. Intenté caminar hasta ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La muerte jadeaba en mi nuca, en el momento en que el último soplo de respiración salió de su cuerpo herido.

_Alice._

_**watch?v=HhBG3aS2_Qc**_

_**Broken — Evanescence**_

"**Quiero que sepas que adoro la forma en la que sonríes**

**Quiero abrazarte fuerte y llevarme lejos tu dolor**

**Guardo tu foto, y sé que ella me ayuda bastante**

**Quiero abrazarte fuerte y robar tu dolor**

**Porqué estoy deshecho cuando estoy solo**

**Y no me siento bien cuando te vas**

**Te fuiste lejos, y ya no me sientes más aquí"**

Mis rodillas ceden, así que mis ojos corren por su vestido rasgado. Me acerqué dolorosamente rápido, sintiendo el aliento exhalar de ella. El vestido blanco, más que sucio, estaba rasgado en diversas partes, exhibiendo la piel arañada y lesionada de su cuerpo pálido. Abracé su cuerpo cuidadosamente, apoyando su cabeza en mi antebrazo y mirando fijamente en sus ojos, vi mi cuerpo desvanecerse lentamente de la misma forma que su respiración. Mi mirada fija en su rostro, no se escapó de sus heridas.

Los párpados cerrados estaban tan amoratados al igual que la piel alrededor de sus ojos, las gotas de sangre que escurría de sus labios eran idénticas a las que coloreaban la piel delicada de sus mejillas, las lágrimas casi secas fluían hasta su cuello, también lastimado y herido.

Su cuerpo estaba frio y adormecido en mis brazos, apenas reflejando la intensa y dolorosa tristeza que pesaba en mi pecho, mucho más devastadora que los días que intenté seguir sin ella.

_Alice _

**watch?v=QujJlmGxges**

**Lifehouse - Storm (Acoustic)**

"**Si apenas te pudiera ver**

**Todo estaría bien**

**Y si yo te pudiera ver**

**Esta tempestad se volvería luz"**

Internamente gritaba para que ella abriera los ojos y sonriera al verme ahí, nuevamente junto a ella. Pero las lágrimas cálidas fluían por mis mejillas y sentía, en cada segundo que pasaba, su cuerpo desfallecer en mis dedos.

Mi índice pasó por su mejilla pálida, absorbiendo toda la suavidad helada que envolvía su rostro. La única cosa que se podía oír, y que después percibí como míos, eran sollozos estrangulados y dolorosos que hacían a nuestros cuerpos balancearse.

En mi mente, sus ojos verdes eran brillantes e intensos. Casi podía sentir la alegría que la envolvía en un día soleado, en el que caminaba a su lado, con mi brazo sobre su hombro mientras ella se distraía viendo el sol ponerse entre los árboles.

_Alice, por favor_

Mis labios se aferraron a los de ella antes que pudiese pensar en cualquier otra cosa

**watch?v=F98bn-uOvpA&feature=related**

**Josh Canova - The Wish**

"**Bien, podría intentar abrirme.**

**A veces puedo estar enojado, pero dentro de mí estoy bien **

**Lo haré como si nunca lo hubiera hecho **

**Antes no necesitaba la ayudar de nadie**

**Quiero decir, nadie**

**Ayúdame, yo no podría aprender a hacerlo o cambiarlo"**

El sabor de la sangre se hace sentir en mi lengua antes de cualquier otra cosa. Sus labios voluminosos estaban lastimados y la imagen de Benjamin poseyéndola violentamente se paraba como un fantasma a mi hombro, mientras el frio de la muerte se acomodaba en el otro.

En mis brazos, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse recelosamente. Las lágrimas aún oscurecían su rostro, partiendo directamente de mis ojos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Mis brazos se apretaron aún más a su alrededor y mis labios comenzaron a masajear su boca lentamente, empujando un mínimo de oxígeno a sus pulmones heridos. El tiempo continuaba indolente, andando a propósito en contra mío y de ella.

Podía sentir a su alma levemente, quererme abandonar, pero no lo podía permitir.

—Vamos Alice.

Balanceaba mi cuerpo, junto con el de ella, en un intento inútil de traerla de vuela a mí. Mis labios, que tocaban los de ella con regularidad soplando el aire que el nudo apretado en mi garganta permitía pasar para dentro de ella, se regresaba, con las súplicas para que ella permaneciera conmigo

_Alice, por favor. No me dejes._

**watch?v=BWBlJClg2BU**

**After Forever – Lonely**

"**¿Qué pasaría si cambiara?**

**Apenas despertaría un día, ya no con el mismo aspecto de antes**

**¿Alguien querría saber por qué?**

**¿Alguien sabrá como era antes?**

**¿A ellos les gustaría más sabiendo que no soy quien era?**

**Quién era"**

Su cuerpo no respondía a cualquier cosa que hiciera. Y en un momento oí a Emmet y Rosalie a mi lado, apartándome.

—Ven, Jasper—. Rosalie habló tiernamente en mi oído.

Menee mi cabeza, apretando mis ojos, más fuerte junto con el cuerpo de ella en mi pecho.

—No tienes nada más que hacer, Jasper. Ven—. Emmet aseguraba mi brazo, intentando ponerme en pie.

Los sollozos sonaban más altos y me apreté más a Alice.

Podía sentirlos allí, aún, pero se apartaron. Fue lo mejor, pues no la soltaría mientras ella no abriera los ojos.

—Vamos Alice, sé que lo puedes lograr, mi amor—. Acariciaba sus cabellos cortos, mientras intentaba focalizar mi visión anonadada por las lágrimas. —Vamos—. Imploraba.

A cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más inútil de lo que me sentí en toda mi existencia. Tenía que hacer alguna cosa para salvarla. Ese era mi deber. Era ese mi anhelo.

Mis labios nuevamente tocaron los de ella, soplando junto con el oxígeno que ella necesitaba todo el amor que podía pasarle en aquel momento. Todo el amor que sabía tenía en mí ser. Todo el amor que era solo de ella

_Alice, por favor. No me dejes. Te amo_

**watch?v=cNQu9rP7xwI**

**Imogen Heap- Hallelujah**

"**Querida, ya estuve antes aquí**

**Ya vi este cuarto y anduve por ese suelo**

**Acostumbraba a vivir sólo antes de conocerte**

**Vi tu bandera sobre el Marble Arch**

**Pero amor, no es una marcha victoriosa**

**Es un frio y roto aleluya"**

Repetí eso algunas veces más y no sabría decir cuántas exactamente. Ya no escuchaba a su corazón palpitar, ni conseguía concentrarme en las emociones que se paseaban por el cuarto. Mucho menos en las mías propias.

Las lágrimas a esta altura ya estaban secas en mi rostro, pero aún quemaban en el rostro frio de Alice. Mi garganta estaba seca como nunca la sentí antes y mi cabeza un poco perdida.

Sentía escalofríos frecuentes subir por mi columna mientras continuaba calentándola en mis brazos y soplando vida para dentro de su cuerpo inmóvil. De a poco, sentía mis ojos pesar y comencé a sentir algo que nunca, en mi existencia entera fui capaz de sentir.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado para mantener mis ojos abiertos. No podía dejarme vencer, no ahora, con ella.

Apreté mi abrazo aún más alrededor de su cuerpo, sintiéndola intensamente y por completo, besé nuevamente sus labios, y antes de que pudiera estar realmente inconsciente, acune mi rostro en su cuello.

—Te amo Alice. Tienes que vivir, por nosotros… vive, por mí—. Susurré en su oído antes de fundirme en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

_Alice, por favor. No me dejes. Te amo. ¡Vive!_

* * *

**Obrigada demais, Rodrigo Reis. Uma historia magnifica.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí otro capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi muy triste, cuando lo leí lloré (cosa rara en mi) y ahora traduciéndolo mucho más u.u … el dolor de Jasper es muy profundo y más siendo tan sensible a los sentimientos :'(**

**¿Qué creen que pasará? Ya sabemos de Alice pero ¿Qué creen? Vive, muere ¿opiniones?**

**¿No son lindas las canciones? A mí por lo menos me encantaron jeje**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos… son un pago magnifico.**

**Me adelanté con el capi :P ustedes dirán si quieren otro capi el fin de semana ;) el siguiente será un Alice POV**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	13. Bajo las alas de un ángel

**El autor anuncia que las letras cursivas de éste capítulo tienen la función de Flashback.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: el siguiente capítulo tiene escenas explicitas de violencia física y sexual. Queda bajo la responsabilidad del lector seguir leyendo.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 — Bajo las alas de un ángel**

"Ella creía en ángeles y porque creía que existían — Clarice lispector"

**Alice's Pov**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, trayendo la conciencia con lentitud a mi cuerpo adolorido. Sentía mi cabeza palpitar y casi podía oír a mi columna reclamar de dolor. La sangre tocaba mi lengua, trayendo el típico sabor a óxido y sal a mi paladar.

La visión borrosa se volvía poco a poco normal. Por momentos, podía ver los rayos del sol entrar tímidamente por el cristal roto, aclarando la habitación oscura, iluminando las partículas de polvo suspendidas y calentando mi cuerpo frio.

Sentía a mi pecho inflarse con cada calada de oxígeno, y estremecerse en seguida con los dolores causados por el movimiento. Continuaba inmóvil, mientras intentaba recordar lo que pasó y principalmente, como había llegado a parar ahí.

Los segundos pasaban, trayendo juntos los minutos y no conseguía hacer nada para poder moverme. Temía lo que eso me podría causar, ya que los simples latidos de mi corazón era motivo para que cualquier rincón de mi cuerpo, como respuesta, me hiciera gemir de dolor.

Empujé aire con más determinación para dentro de mis pulmones y cerré mis ojos esperando el dolor que venía enseguida. Pero después de eso, nada pasó. Un alivio fuera de lo común invadió a mi cuerpo, junto con los recuerdos.

.

.

.

_Estaba con los ojos cerrados, acomodada en mi cama, sintiendo la luz pálida de la luna iluminarme el rostro. Mi respiración era tranquila, mientras mi mente me llevaba lejos de ahí. No entendía la angustia en mi pecho, pero el rostro de él estaba presente. Definitivamente. No conseguía entender cómo, o porqué, él estaba siempre en mis sueños._

"_¡Yo, apenas existo para protegerte, Alice! ¡Solo que te amo!" —su voz adolorida se hacía eco en mi mente, siempre que su rostro se mostraba en mi memoria. Un 'click' de la puerta cerrándose llamó mi atención nuevamente hacia el cuarto, pero no me moví y continué fingiendo que dormía. No quería interrumpir a sus labios que decían una vez tras otra que me amaba. Necesitaba de esas palabras venidas de él, como del aire que circulaba lentamente por mi cuerpo._

_Los pasos eran silenciosos y antes de que pudiera notarlo, sentí su toque helado en mi mejilla. Un escalofrío subió por mi columna, la brisa que entraba furtiva por la ventana tocó mi cuerpo en ese mismo momento, dejando a mi piel tiritando._

_Sus brazos apretaron el colchón y me irguieron. Me impidieron moverme. Mi respiración, que de a poco se volvía más rápida, transportaba el miedo que comenzaba a hormiguear en mi organismo._

—_¡Shiii! —su voz cortó el silencio del cuarto. —¡No necesitas tener miedo! —me aseguró._

_Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera gritar, su mano tapó mi boca con un pañuelo. El olor era fuerte, entorpecedor. Sentí todo arder. Me adormecí instantáneamente._

_Cuando nuevamente abrí los ojos estaba en una cabaña, amordazada. Mis manos, atadas por cuerdas a los brazos de la silla me impedían cualquier movimiento. Intenté soltarme, moviendo mi cuerpo._

—_Inútil intentarlo—. Su voz sonaba cerca de mi oído, mientras sus manos empujaban mi cabello para un lado, de ladeando mi cuello para que sus labios tocasen mi piel._

_Mi voz salía opacada por la mordaza, mientras sentía a mi estómago revolverse y las calientes lagrimas escurrir por mis mejillas. Su lengua tocaba mi lóbulo, compitiendo con sus dientes._

—_Deliciosa—. Benjamin gimió en mi cuello._

_._

_._

_._

Mis ojos se cerraron abruptamente y sentí el aire atrapado en mi garganta. Era inútil huir de los recuerdos ahora. Solté la respiración estancada en mis pulmones, y nuevamente los traje a la superficie de mi memoria.

.

.

.

_La mordaza de mi boca fue retirada. Él, estrelló su boca en la mía, para después finalmente poseerla violentamente. Su lengua era feroz, sus manos descendían por mi cintura, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo en el camino, llegando finalmente a mis rodillas. La primera reacción que tuve fue morderlo cuando sentí forzarlas a abrir._

_Mi cara ardió poco después, en respuesta a su bofetada. Se apartó. La marca de sus dedos en mi mejilla ardía, mientras él verificaba que aún tuviera su lengua, en un espejo sucio en una de las paredes._

_Mi corazón latía rápido dentro de mi peco. Mis manos temblaban en los brazos de la silla y sentía la gota helada bajar por mi columna. Mis ojos eran fijos en su figura enfurecida, reflejada en el espejo._

—_Intenta eso de nuevo... —la amenaza quedó suspendida en el aire, junto con su índice apuntándome. El pánico nuevamente me invadió, así que sus dedos tocaron la parte interna de mi muslo._

_Sus dedos helados, subían centímetro a centímetro por mi piel, lentamente. Cuando sentí el toque áspero de las yemas de sus dedos en mi intimidad, me removí._

—_Eso no va a funcionar. —Su voz siseó en mi oído. _

_Las lágrimas salían sin pudor alguno de mis ojos. Su dedo continuaba explorando cada parte del interior de mis piernas. El desespero brotaba de mi piel junto con el pánico y el sudor helado que fluía por mi cuerpo. _

_La prisa invadió a Benjamin, al mismo instante que sus dedos me penetraban. Su respiración agitada tiritaba en mi oído mientras acariciaba con furia mi sexo._

—_¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora? —su voz era ronca y cargada de malicia. —¿Sabes?_

_Mantuve mis labios sellados con los dientes. Viendo que ninguna respuesta salía de mí, aceleró las embestidas de su dedo._

—_Entonces te lo mostraré. —Garantizó, poniéndose de pie frente a mí._

_Nuevamente sentí la respiración huir de mis pulmones. Esta vez, ella estaba acompañada de un sollozo agudo. Mi cuerpo se estremecía en el suelo helado. Y algo nuevo estaba allí también, pero no conseguí identificar antes de que las imágenes volvieran a dominar mi mente._

_Sus dedos eran rápidos, el nudo de la cuerda que mantenía mis muñecas presas a la silla estaba demasiado apretado, como para pensar en usar el cuchillo que brillaba en su cinturón._

_Cuando finalmente el nudo se deshizo, me jaló de silla, lanzándome en seguida a una cama en la esquina de la habitación. Amarró nuevamente mis manos a la cabecera de la misma, antes de rasgar violentamente mi vestido._

_Sus ojos negros brillaban de deseo, mientras veía mi cuerpo expuesto. El tejido fino, ahora completamente destrozado se esparcía por la cama. _

_Su cinturón ya estaba abierto cuando se subió encima de mí, besando mi cuello. Empujaba los zapatos con su pie, en cuanto sus dientes perforaban mi piel. Los gemidos de dolor se trababan en mi garganta, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro, pero tampoco se mantuvieron a mi lado por mucho tiempo. Pronto mis mejillas apenas recordaban el paso de cada una de ellas._

"_Por favor" —mi mente gritaba, pero no servía._

_El negro de sus ojos pedía que yo implorara para que no me tocara. Y así me mantuve, silenciosa._

_La punta de su dedo frio tocó mi cuello, deslizándolo enseguida por toda la extensión de mi torso, hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre. Su dedo continuó deslizándose por mi cuerpo, cuando finalmente llego donde quería. Después de recorrer toda la extensión de mi intimidad, lo llevo a su boca, lamiéndolo._

—_Como imaginé. —concluyó después de pasarse la lengua por los labios. —Deliciosa._

_Mi mirada baja impidió que mirara sus gestos. Pero era claro que estaba desvistiéndose. Mientras recordaba como fui amordazada y antes de que pudiera reacciona, me invadió, haciéndome gritar de dolor._

_Intenté quitar su cuerpo pesado contra el mío, pero no tuve éxito. Sus manos mantenían mis piernas abiertas, mientras se movía dentro de mí. Removía mi cuerpo en la cama, intentando soltar mis manos, mientras sentía a mi cuerpo ser rasgado de dentro para afuera. Eso solo servía de estímulo para que él se hundiese más aun dentro de mí. La sangre, que ahora sentía escurrir por mis piernas, volvía sus movimientos menos dolorosos, pero continuaba sintiendo como si las paredes de mi sexo estuviesen siendo partidas._

_Sus manos soltaron mis muslos, para conseguir apoyo en el colchón; en ese momento intenté empujarlo lejos de mí, con una de las piernas. Además de no tener la fuerza suficiente para retirarlo de ahí, sintió mi movimiento antes de que pudiera ejecutarlo. Esta vez, su mano cerrada golpeó mi costilla._

—_Te… advertí… —su frase se perdió por los movimientos, y su respiración agitada. Sentí todo el aire que tenía en mi cuerpo escaparse. El dolor latente hacia a mi cuerpo contorsionarse en busca de alivio, y eso pareció agradarle._

_El sonido que salía de su garganta era fácilmente confundido con un ronroneo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y apretados mientras su cuerpo entero se temblaba encima de mí. Pero aún no dejaba de moverse dentro de mí. _

_El aire no volvía a mis pulmones por culpa del dolor que aún me dejaba sin un movimiento si quiera._

_._

_._

_._

Sentí todo a mi alrededor dar vueltas, el aire nuevamente faltaba en mi pecho. El nudo en mi garganta impedía que inhalara aire de vuelta a mí. Sabía que aún tenía que pasar alguna cosa más, pero el latente dolor en mi costilla no me permitía que recordara. Intente girarme para tal vez amenizar el dolor. Fui impedida del movimiento, y no insistí.

.

.

.

_Finalmente, después de un tiempo salió de encima mio. O creo que lo hizo. Ya que cuando otro golpe se estrelló en mi cuerpo, acabé desmayada de dolor. No tengo la certeza de si él me tocó nuevamente, pues cuando oí que algo se aproximaba, ya no era Benjamin._

_El golpe de su rodilla en el suelo fue hueco. Sus manos tocando mi cuerpo fueron gentiles. Y su olor. Su olor invadió mi organismo lentamente, calmándome. No sé cuánto tiempo se pasó en los intervalos de sus movimientos, pues no conseguía siquiera moverme._

_Sus brazos me envolvían y sentía gotas cálidas tocar mi rostro. ¿Él estaba llorando?_

_Intenté abrir los ojos y decirle que ya no llorara. Pero sentí que no conseguía ni al menos respirar. Solté más mi cuerpo en su abrazo, o por lo menos, desistí de intentar moverme. Tal vez estaba muerta, y ese era el ángel que me venía a buscar, entonces no podía darle más trabajo._

_Sentí algo suave y húmedo tocar mis labios con delicadeza. Los movimientos lentos y sutiles, al mismo tiempo en que me acariciaban, empujaban con fuerza aire para dentro de mi cuerpo. _

_Él estaba intentando salvarme, y por algunos segundos, intenté ayudarlo a mantenerme viva. Pero no lo lograba. E intenté por poco susurrarle que me llevara junto a él, si me quería llevar, incluso después de lo que pasó._

—_Te amo Alice. Tienes que vivir, por nosotros… vive, por mí—. Reconocí su voz incluso antes de que terminara de hablar. El dolor contenido en cada letra me apuñaló, quemando mi alma. Las lágrimas escurrían por mi cuello, y su respiración allí cesó poco después._

.

.

.

El luto ahora era incontrolable. La realidad cayó a mi lado, en el suelo sucio y helado. Y por el momento siguiente, su pedido susurraba dentro de mí.

"_¡Tienes que vivir!"_

Mi cuerpo ardiendo por todos lados era sinónimo de que estaba viva, ¿verdad? Sentía el frio del suelo penetrar por mis costados, traspasando mi piel y tocando mis huesos con sus dedos finos. Mis ojos, ahora completamente abiertos y consientes de mi situación, lo buscaban en el techo de madera lejos de ahí, encima de mi cabeza.

La felicidad intentaba empujar al miedo y el dolor que dominaba mi corazón, intentando encontrarlo. Él tenía que estar ahí cuando me despertara, ¿no lo haría?

_¿No lo haría?_ —me cuestionaba.

Menee mi cabeza e intenté apoyarme en los codos. Fue ahí, cuando me acordé nuevamente de mis costillas, que dolían, y de algo impidiéndome mover. Debería aun estar amarrada. Pero al bajar los ojos para mi pecho, cubierto con lo que restaba de mi vestido, vi un brazo fuerte, de piel clara y cubierta de bellos rubios que reflejaban la luz dorada del cielo, me aseguraba ahí, al suelo. Mi cuerpo tiritó, temiendo lo que mis ojos pudieran encontrar al recorrer su extensión, pero mis ojos fueron más obstinados y seguían el contorno de sus músculos por la camisa.

Su cara, girada para mi rostro, reposaba serena. Sus cabellos rubios y ensortijados caían sobre sus ojos cerrados tranquilamente. Su nariz era perfectamente esculpida en su rostro. Sus labios eran rosados y llenos, sin exceso. Su mentón daba al resto de su maxilar una forma cuadrada. La barba clara cubría su cara levemente.

Bajé mis ojos para el resto del hombre que estaba acostado ahí, a mi lado, en el suelo helado, envolviéndome protectoramente en sus brazos. No sé a ciencia cierta lo que sentía en aquel instante, pero era una mezcla de varios sentimientos indescriptibles. El miedo se destacaba, y la ansiedad también. Pero era como, si en el fondo de mi alma lo reconociera.

Su camisa, que parecía que anteriormente era blanca, tenía sangre en su centro, donde miré que mi cabeza se apoyaba en algún momento, y polvo en el resto, ensuciándola por completo.

Mis ojos regresaron rápidamente a su rostro, cuando su respiración tocó mi rostro tímidamente. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente, murmurando algo inaudible. La piel de su nariz se arrugó por algunos segundos, tal vez rascándose algún minúsculo grano de arena que cubría el suelo donde estábamos.

Mi corazón se ahogó en el mismo instante en que sus ojos, tan profundos y confusos por culpa del sueño profundo, se abrieron perdidos mirándome instantáneamente. La calma que me invadió fue inmediata y completamente hipnotizaste, mientras me buscaba, dentro de sus orbes infinitos como el cielo en una noche estrellada.

La preocupación corrió por sus iris y el desespero hizo que sus cejas se unieran, signo de su miedo. Sacó el aire de sus pulmones, más fuerte esta vez, y nuevamente parecía confuso.

Sus labios entreabiertos empujaban aire, intentando pronunciar alguna cosa, pero desistía poco después. Cuando sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, lo vi mirando para todos los rincones de mi rostro, y poco después alejándose, para llegar al resto de mi cuerpo herido.

Algunas palabras intentaron escaparse de mi boca, pero sus dedos largos tocaban mis labios, haciendo a mi corazón latir más rápido y el miedo envolver nuevamente mi estómago.

—No necesitas decir nada Alice. —su voz susurró, calmada y confiada; a pesar de sentir aún el dolor de sus palabras. —Está todo bien, ahora. Confía en mí.

Su voz grabe era tranquilizante. Pero aun así mi cuerpo ahora temblaba violentamente. El miedo era ahora sofocante y me abracé a mi pecho, en respuesta. Sus ojos analizaban las heridas de mi cuerpo, y por lo visto, el percibía lo que temía.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás con frio? —su vos era preocupada.

El silencio era impresionante y escuchaba el latir de mi corazón acelerado. Los minutos masacraban nuestros cuerpos mientras, él me analizaba. Como un trueno, la realidad cortó la mente de él, trayendo a la superficie el verdadero motivo de mi cuerpo tiritar.

—Estas… ¡Estás con miedo! ¡Con miedo de mí! —sus ojos se sumergieron en la tristeza, y antes de que yo pudiera negarlo se alejó un poco. —No te voy a lastimar, no podría lastimarte. ¡Nunca! —su tono era suplicante. —¿Entiendes eso?

Yo seguía inmóvil. Sus ojos, temerosos en aquel momento, le traían un dolor mayor que el de mi costilla. Pero no conseguía negarlo, no lograba fingir que confiaba, que no estaba con miedo.

—Te puedo entender Alice. —susurró después de minutos de silencio. —Lo entenderé. ¡Solo que necesito ayudarte! —su mano se estiró en mi dirección, que la retiró en el mismo instante. —¿Te puedo ayudar? —imploraba.

No conseguía verbalizar exactamente nada, el aire entraba y salía ya más controlado de mi cuerpo, pero aún tenía miedo. Aún tenía miedo, por más que implorara para que aquel frio en mi barriga cesase y que mi corazón se calmara, o que el nudo en mi garganta se aflojara, ellos nada hacían.

Asintió con la cabeza y analizó mi cuerpo nuevamente, sin malicia en sus ojos, apenas preocupado.

—¿No quieres subirte a la cama? —preguntó, levantándose. —Puedes resfriarte quedándote ahí en el suelo, y también tienes tantas heridas… —su voz salía rápida y llena de preocupación.

Menee la cabeza, y mirándolo a los ojos. Las lágrimas calientes volvían a mojar mi cara.

—Por favor… —su vos era dolorosa nuevamente. —¡No llores!

Respiré profundo, conteniendo el llanto; e intenté pararme, nuevamente sintiendo a mi costilla gritar.

—¡No te muevas! —alertó. —¿Me dejas traer por lo menos aquella almohada para ti?

Asentí. Su voz era tan preocupada…

—Puedes descansar. —dice finalmente. —¡Ya regreso! —anunció, acariciando mis cabellos. —No me demoro.

_¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?_ —quise decir, pero no lo dije. No dije nada.

Oí la puerta abrirse, y poco después, apenas oí al sueño llamarme, envolviéndome cariñosamente, como él me envolvía con su brazo. Y me adormecí otra vez.

* * *

**Muito, muito obrigada Rodrigo Reis, por permitir-me traduzir sua fic.**

* * *

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen otro capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado ¿Opiniones? ¿Reacciones? ¿Insultos? :P odié tanto a Benjamin :'( sigo con el corazón estrujado, fue difícil y doloroso leerlo, traducirlo aún más…**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas… son un pago genial.**

**Antes de despedirme por completo quiero desearles a las hermosas mujeres que leen este fic un ¡FELIZ DIA! Nos lo merecemos, se lo merecen… aunque todos los días son nuestros, sin nosotras este mundo no existiría ** bahhh me vi muy feminista jajaja pero es la verdad ****

**Nos leemos en 15 días, o antes ;) consiéntanme con sus opiniones jajaja OK, NO (o si) :p**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	14. Confianza

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**El autor dice que no se olviden de colocar el link de YouTube, para oír la música del capítulo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 — Confianza.**

"La bondad en las palabras crea confianza, la bondad en el pensamiento crea profundidad, la bondad en los actos crea amor." Lao Tsé

**Jasper's Pov**

El viento frio soplaba en mi rostro, obligándome a cerrar los ojos por un instante. La confusión gritaba en mi mente, dejándome confundido y perdido. Parecía que estaba… vivo.

El aire entraba rápido en mi cuerpo, yendo en dirección a mis pulmones. Sentía mi corazón palpitar, y mi cabeza girar con tantas informaciones nuevas. El miedo de sus ojos, ahora se hacía eco en mi mente. Ella temía a mi rose, mi presencia. Sabía que sería así. En realidad, debería saberlo.

Recostado en la pared afuera de la cabaña, abrí mis ojos nuevamente, alejando sus esmeraldas de mi imaginación, y mirando frente mí, hacia el horizonte… desierto.

El sol se puso pronto frente a mí, debería ser bonito, debería ser emocionante, pero sentía el miedo burbujear en mi estómago. Mis ojos recorrieron a través de la hierba baja que cubría el camino de tierra, y no había absolutamente nada, además de los arbustos altos y algunos árboles que habitaban el lugar.

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, y tampoco sabía cómo regresar a la casa de Alice. Menee la cabeza, volviendo a mirar el lugar a mí alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde hubiera agua, por lo menos. Escuché algunas gotas, mientras observaba a Alice dentro de la cabaña, pero no conseguía identificar de dónde podrían venir. Miré nuevamente al cielo, con la esperanza de que por lo menos hubiera algunas nubes cargadas, pero el cielo estaba limpio.

La luna aparecía ya, junto con algunas estrellas, y decidí entrar.

Alice dormía profundamente, su cuerpo continuaba encogido, y su rostro continuaba con los rastros de sangre. Bufé, caminando por la casucha, tomando cualquier imagen de lo que había pasado y que pudiera dominar mi mente.

Encontré lo que parecía ser un grifo bajo un espejo. Observé atentamente el metal oxidado. Sonreí, viendo que algunas gotas goteaban encima de los platos sucios.

Volteé a mirar al cuerpo de Alice, y nuevamente al grifo que goteaba. Necesitaba limpiar sus heridas, para después pensar en lo que teníamos que hacer para llevarla de regreso a casa.

Pasé mis ojos por el dormitorio entero, buscando alguna cosa con lo que pudiera limpiar su cuerpo, pero solamente había pedazos de lino sucio sobre la cama. Un charco de sangre era visible ahora. Desvié mi mirada rápidamente, buscando por el resto del lugar.

Me rendí después de un tiempo, y rasgué un pedazo de mi camisa. Ella serviría para eso, por lo menos. Humedecí la punta del paño doblado con agua, y me arrodillé enfrente de Alice, que estaba profunda.

**watch?v=H0jecedxhek**

**Edwin McCain - I'll Be**

Su rostro era tranquilo, ahora que dormía. Su cuerpo se movía lentamente por causa de la respiración. Me senté a su lado, colocando su cabeza en mis piernas, y acaricié sus cabellos negros. Como desee eso…

"**Las líneas en tus ojos, que los colorean maravillosamente**

**Interrumpen y roban mi respiración**

**Esmeraldas de las montañas que se clavan en el cielo**

**Nunca revelan su profundidad"**

Pasé suavemente la tela mojada por un lado de sus labios, retirando la sangre seca por ahí. Acariciaba su piel enseguida con mi dedo. Ella era mi existencia de ahora en adelante. Queriéndolo o no, ella era mi motivo. Y a ella, gustándole o no, yo estaba ahí, por ella. Vivía solo por ella.

"**Dime que pertenecemos el uno al otro**

**Vístelo con las decoraciones del amor**

**Estaré encantado, y me haré preso de tus labios**

**En lugar de la horca de angustias que lastima mi corazón"**

El polvo de sus mejillas rosadas se deshacía cuando acariciaba su cara con el paño, trayendo nuevamente el tono de porcelana de su delicado rostro. Esto era algo inexplicable para mí, convirtiéndome en un humano como ella. Por ella.

"—_No vas a sufrir… ¡lo prometo Alice_!" —mis palabras se hacían eco por la cabaña, junto con el latir de nuestros corazones.

Aproximé mis labios a su frente, dejando un casto beso en su piel suave.

—¡Te amo, Alice! —susurré, continué limpiando sus heridas

"_Eres mi supervivencia, eres mi prueba de vida; mi amor está vivo y no muerto"_

Después de limpiar su rostro me acosté a su lado, envolviendo su cuerpo nuevamente, como lo hacía antes de despertarme, la atraje hacia mi pecho, sintiendo a su perfume dominar mi organismo.

—¡Voy a cuidar de ti, Alice! —susurré, acunando mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Alice roncaba en mi abrazo. Su respiración suave movía su cuerpo en sincronía con el mío. No conseguía dormir, la verdad no era lo que quería, o mejor, no sabía cómo. Mientras mi nueva humanidad invadía y preocupaba mi mente, sentía la pulsación de la sangre en mi oído y mi respiración finalmente sustentar a mis pulmones. Mi nariz rozaba su cuello, delicada y lentamente acariciando su suave piel.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos. Alejé el rostro cuando la sentí agitarse en mi pecho. Mis latidos se aceleraban rápidamente cuando la sentí moverse. Murmuraba alguna cosa mientras escondía su cara en mi brazo, en el que apoyaba a su cabeza. Las lágrimas surgieron poco después.

—¿Alice? —Susurré en su oído. —Alice.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, y antes de que se girara sus ojos se abrieron asustados. Ahora se quedó mirándome. Sus ojos verdes humedecidos por las lágrimas buscaban alguna cosa en mi rostro preocupado.

Sus dedos finos alisaban mi mejilla, tocando mi cara delicadamente. Coloqué una sonrisa en mis labios y la apreté más en mis brazos.

—Fue solo un sueño. —Acaricié sus cabellos con mi mano libre. —Sólo un sueño.

Alice suspiró alto, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Sus dedos ahora agarrando fuerte mi camisa, en cuanto su respiración entrecortada por el llanto balanceaba su pequeño cuerpo.

—Estoy contigo ahora, Alice. —le garanticé, mientras mi mentón masajeaba sus cabellos. —Créeme.

Su llanto poco a poco disminuyó hasta que dejó de existir. Ella continuaba sosteniéndose firmemente de mi camisa.

—Te voy a colocar encima de la cama, Alice. Ella es más confortable que aquí —dije, apretándola más contra mi pecho, contradiciendo a mi propia voz. —Iré a tirar esta tela sucia, y regresaré por ti.

—Tengo miedo. —Su voz sonó trémula y baja contra mi pecho.

—No te lastimaré. —La alejé un poco de mi cuerpo. —No podría. —Levanté su mentón para que pudiese ver sus ojos nuevamente. —Y no sé cómo él pudo. —Susurré, más para mí mismo que para ella, mientras alternaba mi vista en sus ojos.

Me aparté de su cuerpo mientras me colocaba de rodillas frente a ella. La envolví en mis brazos en cuanto me levantaba. Enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro. Por un momento eso me distrajo, pero el ruido de los cascos de caballo contra las rocas del camino llamó más mi atención.

—¿Estas escuchando eso? —cerré mis ojos intentando oír mejor. —Alguien está aproximándose.

Sentí a Alice tiritar en mis brazos, mientras el galope se aproximaba más y más a la cabaña. La dejé en la cama, tomando un pedazo de cuerda que estaba próxima a la silla y me recosté contra la pared al lado de la puerta. El trote ruidoso cesó, y Alice me miraba asustada.

Llevé el índice a mis labios, pidiendo que se quedara en silencio. Asintió y se recostó en la cama, fingiendo dormir. Su pequeño cuerpo, mal cubierto por el trapo que vestía, temblaba con cada ruido que venía de afuera.

Los pasos se aproximaron a la puerta, hasta que se fue abriendo. Los chirridos hacían eco por el cuarto silencioso, y la figura que surgió de las sombras de la noche era exactamente a quien deseaba envolver con la cuerda entre mis dedos. Con los dientes crujiendo, controlé los temblores que sacudían mis músculos. La rabia fluyendo de todos mis poros.

—¡Ahí estás! —Benjamin confirmó con sus ojos negros, fijos en el cuerpo de Alice. Sin resoplar, con el aire preso en mis fosas nasales, me aproximé a su espalda, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cuerda le estrangulaba la garganta. Sus botas rayaban el suelo en el intento de zafarse de mí. Él no escaparía esta vez. Un suspiro cansado de la muerte se hizo presente en la cabaña, y por poco no le hice reverencia.

La rabia me consumió, al mismo tiempo en que mis manos lo estrangulaban aún más con la cuerda. Mis dientes chirriaban mientras él se debatía. Poco a poco su cuerpo paró de protestar, y me permití mirar a Alice.

Estaba encogida a un lado de la cama, con sus piernas abrazadas al pecho. Sus ojos confusos miraban entre el cuerpo en mis brazos, y en mi rostro sumergido en el odio.

Aflojé la cuerda que lo estrangulaba, abandonándolo poco después. Su cuerpo cayó con un golpe hueco. El aire preso en mis pulmones salió de una sola vez, quemando mi garganta a su paso. Mis ojos no se desviaron ninguna vez de la cara de Alice.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté paralizado, sintiendo a mi corazón perforar mis costillas.

Asintió con la cabeza, todavía mirándome.

—Está todo bien ahora. —Le garanticé.

Agaché mi cabeza, pasándome los dedos por mis cabellos rizados. ¿Qué es lo que había acabado de hacer? Abrí mis ojos y miré al cuerpo muerto de Benjamin. Su rostro caído para un lado estaba tenso.

Alice saltó de la cama y corrió en mi dirección, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos y acunando su cabeza en mi pecho nuevamente. Sus pies descalzos tocando el piso de madera, hicieron a las tablas crujir con sus pasos. Ahora con más calma, controlé mi respiración y la abracé.

—Acabó Alice. —confirme, besando el tope de su cabeza. —Ahora vamos a casa.

* * *

**Obrigada, Rodrigo Reis.**

* * *

**Hola, ¿qué les pareció? :3 sentí un fresquito cuando Benjamin dejó de moverse… pero al mismo tiempo la angustia que sentía Jasper por haber cometido un asesinato :'( … y ¿no es linda la canción? *.* Me hace suspirar. Espero sus opiniones, y espero que las dudas que hayan tenido del anterior capi hayan quedado resueltas :3**

**GRACIAS infinitas a las chicas que comentan, a las que tienen este fic en favorito y alerta. Es un gran pago.**

**Me adelanté una semana, como se darán cuenta jejeje la verdad juraba que tenía que actualizar el fds que pasó :P así que aquí tienen y espero me consientan con sus comentarios :p SOÑAR NO CUESTA NADA .**

**Nos leemos en 15 o antes ;) ustedes deciden.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	15. De regreso a casa

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Y no olviden colocar el link de YouTube ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 — De regreso a casa.**

"Cuando nos sentimos imperfectos, nada mejor que el confort de nuestro hogar, para curar las heridas que aparentemente no se han previsto curar" Drigo

"Decisiones contenidas. Aquellas que vienen fáciles y rápidas, sin vacilación, son las que nos persiguen para siempre" Meredith Grey

**/watch?v=qxW0cPo7F_o**

**One Republic — Come home**

"**Entonces digo que…**

**Regresa a casa**

**Porque estuve esperando por ti**

**Durante tanto tempo**

**Y ahora hay una guerra entre la vanidad**

**Pero todo lo que veo es a ti y a mí**

**Una lucha para ti es todo lo que siempre supe**

**Entonces, regresa a casa."**

El cuerpo de Alice se movía en mi pecho, junto con el trote suave del caballo bajo nosotros. La manta que envolvía sus hombros la estaba abrigando lo suficiente, mientras el viento helado soplaba en nuestros rostros.

Partimos de la cabaña para que ella y yo nos pudiéramos recuperar del golpe del último acontecimiento. Pero ella no decía nada, sus verdes ojos estaban preocupados.

Por suerte, Benjamin trajo ropa nueva, cobertor y suplementos. Todo eso acomodado en bolsas que ladeaban al caballo castaño.

El cielo aclaraba poco a poco, coloreando a las nubes de varios tonos de rosa, mientras el sol se asomaba bajo el horizonte, atrás de las montañas que rodeaban la carretera. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que estábamos completamente aislados de cualquier poblado, el paisaje era realmente bonito.

Mi mano aseguraba la barriga de Alice, mientras la otra guiaba al caballo tranquilamente. No sabía decir si deberíamos tener prisa o no en aquel momento, apenas nos conducía en línea recta por la carretera de tierra, mientras inhalaba el perfume adulzado de Alice. La mano pequeña de ella jugaba con mis dedos, distraídamente, mientras su otro brazo aseguraba la manta a su cuerpo.

Mi respiración era cansada, y aún sentía a Benjamin dar su último suspiro mientras lo estrangulaba. La emoción que recibí de tranquilidad mientras el paró de respirar también se repetía. La adrenalina bombeando junto a mi sangre mientras él se debatía no abandonaba mi mente. Y al final, la culpa.

La culpa si fue el único sentimiento que impregnó mi piel, tanto que sentí a Alice estremecerse en mis brazos, con miedo. Nuevamente con miedo a mí. Y continuaban las pulsaciones en mi cuerpo mientras nuestro silencio era estremecedor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mientras el sol brillaba en el horizonte, frente a nosotros.

—Creo que sí. —respondí apenas, bufando.

Mi cabeza no paraba de latir, mientras me recriminaba por lo que había hecho.

—No necesitas sentirte culpable. —ella apretó su cabeza en mi hombro, entrelazando nuestros dedos. —Actuaste por impulso, Jasper. Para defenderme. Sé que lo mataste, pero… —y sus palabras quedaron perdidas en el aire.

—Pero fue totalmente equivocado, Alice. —terminé la charla, aumentando el trote del caballo, mientras apretaba su mano suavemente con la mía.

Ella se encogió de hombros, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Hice lo mismo.

Cabalgamos hasta el anochecer y no llegamos a ningún lugar. Descendí del caballo marrón y traje a Alice conmigo. Estaba cansado, y el movimiento del caballo no ayudaba en nada. Me tiré a la hierba, bajo un árbol con la copa frondosa. Coloqué mi brazo sobre mi rostro para proteger mis ojos del sol que se ponía frente a nosotros. Sentí a Alice sentarse a mi lado y sus ojos fijos en mí.

Me adormecí rápidamente. Sin sueños. Solamente oscuridad de nuevo. Densa, fría, abrumadora.

Fue así todo el momento mientras me dormí. Mi respiración estaba calmada, y ya salía de la oscuridad, cuando sentí a sus dedos acariciar mis cabellos. Retiré el brazo lentamente, abriendo los ojos en seguida. Mi visión borrosa no permitió que viera sus rasgos con mucha precisión, pero el cielo estaba oscuro.

Cuando finalmente conseguí ver su rostro, ella paró sus movimientos y me veía apenada. Una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios.

—No me molesta. —respondí, capturando su manos, levantándola hasta mi rostro.

Sus dedos alisaron mi rostro nuevamente, relajando a mi cuerpo entero. Su mano suave acariciaba mis mejillas y mi quijada, delicadamente, mientras no conseguía desviar mi mirada de su rostro, y ella hacia lo mismo.

—¿Dormiste? —pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella meneo la cabeza, cerré mis ojos mientras me apoyaba en mis codos. Su mano todavía en mi rostro. Giré mi rostro en dirección a su palma, y besé con lentitud la piel que me era ofrecida. Tan suave.

—Necesitas dormir. —dije, sentándome y cruzando mis piernas. —Ven. —llamé, abriendo mis brazos en su dirección.

Ella me miraba. Su cuerpo pequeño temblando suavemente por culpa de la brisa helada de la madrugada. Sus ojos brumosos por culpa del sueño. Ella no resistió mucho, y vino a mi regazo, acurrucándose nuevamente en mi pecho, adormeciéndose casi enseguida.

Mis brazos envolvieron a su cuerpo fácilmente. Mi mentón apoyado en el tope de su cabeza mientras ella dormía tranquilamente. Aquello si era verdadero.

.

.

.

El sol estaba radiante en el cielo azul, finalmente nos aproximábamos a la ciudad. La carretera de tierra siendo sustituida por las piedras. Los arboles por las primeras casas.

Alice me miró con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, mientras nos adentrábamos cada vez más por la ciudad. La casa pálida e imponente de los Cullen's ya se hacía ver en la parte más alta del lugar.

Las personas nos miraban con un rastro de curiosidad y preocupación. Conocían a Alice, y debían saber de su desaparición. ¿Pero yo? ¿Quién era?

Mi corazón latía más fuerte mientras me aproximaba a la mansión Cullen. Y sentía la misma ansiedad emanar de Alice. Ella parecía estar bien, a pesar de todo.

Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para ver a Bella en la puerta de entrada, con una ceja alzada y la mano en la cintura, descendí del caballo, guiándolo a pie.

—¡Por Dios, Alice! —gritó, abriendo la puerta y viniendo en nuestra dirección.

Bajé a Alice del caballo, poniéndola de pie para que después Bella la abrazara. Ella trastabilló, pero Bella la mantuvo firme.

—Estábamos tan preocupados. —decía mientras la apretaba en sus brazos. —Estas bien, ¿no es así? —preguntaba nerviosa.

Alice apenas correspondía a su abrazo, con nostalgia. Ninguna palabra salía de sus labios. Sus ojos cerrados despejaban algunas lágrimas por las mejillas pálidas.

Cuando Bella soltó a Alice, también tenía algunas lágrimas que le cubrían el rostro. La mezcla de alegría y nostalgia era evidente en su rostro, mientras secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

Yo continuaba ahí, parado. Apenas viendo la emoción desbordarse de las dos, mientras sentía que mi corazón se apretaba. Bella podía verme ahora, ¿no podía?

Ella pasó el brazo por el hombro de Alice, que me miro sobre los hombros guiándola para adentro.

—Espera. —pude oír la voz baja de Alice protestar. —Jasper. —ella le indicó a Bella.

Bella se detuvo, mirándome desconfiada. Sus ojos volaron para el rostro de Alice, descendiendo por su vestido todavía rasgado bajo mi camisa.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó bajo, solo para Alice.

—Jasper Withlock, señorita. —me presenté, con una sonrisa franca en los labios.

—Él me ayudó, Bella. —susurró Alice, mirándome de reojo.

Ella irguió sus hombros, volviendo a abrazar a Alice y caminando para dentro de la casa.

—Ven tú también. —habló, mientras se equilibraba sobre sus talones.

Respiré profundo, amarrando el caballo en la puerta y caminando atrás de ellas con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nuevamente estaba dentro de la misión Cullen, con todas aquellas ventanas en-vidriadas, muebles pesados y confortables, candelabros de cristal, tapetes suaves acariciando los pies y aquella inmensa atmosfera de compasión que hasta ahora podía sentirla.

Alice y Bella ya estaban en el alto de la escalera, mientras miraba a mi alrededor y recordaba los momentos que pasé ahí. Mi corazón latía alto dentro de mi pecho, mientras me sentía en casa, nuevamente.

—¿Quién eres? —Edward preguntó, llamando mi atención, viniendo del escritorio.

—Jasper. —Respondí, observándolo. —Traje a Alice de regreso.

—¿Alice? —Edward preguntó confuso. —¿Alice está de regreso?

Asentí con la cabeza, viendo los mismos ojos esmeraldas que vi 14 años atrás, rojizos por culpa del llanto, se apresuró por la gran sala.

—¿Dónde está ella? — la sonrisa no se contenía en su rostro.

—Subió con Bella. —respondí distraído.

Edward cerró los ojos, mirándome después atento.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó concentrado, buscando cualquier información en su mente.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo lo conocía, por lo menos.

—Siéntete libre, ¡siéntate! —mandó, mientras subía los pasos de la escalera rápidamente. —¿Alice? —gritó, corriendo por el corredor.

Estaba finalmente en casa. Respiré profundo, satisfecho y aliviado.

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA, Rodrigo Reis**

* * *

**Hola ^_^ me demoré con este capítulo, pido disculpas y no voy a dar excusas, no sirven de nada jejeje… mejor voy a recompensarlas con dos capítulos más este fin de semana ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡POR FIN EN CASA! Pero ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, reviews, alertas, ** es un pago realmente genial.**

**Nos leemos el fin de semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	16. La verdad (primera parte)

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 (primera parte) — La verdad**

"La verdad debe decirse gradualmente; o cada hombre quedará ciego" — Emily Dickinson

Carlisle y Esme llegaron pocos minutos antes de que la cena fuera servida. El cielo ya estaba negro, y yo, continuaba en la sala de visitas mientras Alice, Bella y Edward se mantenían en el cuarto. Estaba preocupado, y no aguanté sentado por mucho tiempo. Andaba de un lado para el otro, en el espacio que tenía entre la mesa central y las poltronas, cuando los dos llegaron tomados de la mano.

Esme fue la primera que me vio, se detuvo inmediatamente en el salón. Sus ojos dorados escudriñando mi rostro, perpleja. Desvió la mirada inmediatamente, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo. Carlisle frunció su ceño, examinándome. Su iris azul registrando desde mi barba sin afeitar hasta mi camisa blanca empolvada.

—Soy Jasper Withlock. Traje… —fui interrumpido por Edward, que apareció arriba.

—¡Alice regresó! —su voz desbordando en alegría. No se imaginaba lo que le había pasado a la pequeña. ¿O ya lo sabía?

—Esme llevó la mano a su pecho, con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Carlisle miró a Edward y regresó a mirarme, mientras yo examinaba mis dedos.

—¿Jasper? —Preguntó.

—Eso señor.

—Disculpe la indelicadeza, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

Tragué en seco.

—Traje a Alice, señor.

—Carlisle, llámame Carlisle. —meneó la cabeza. —¿Dónde estaba ella?

—Em… yo… —rasqué mi nuca, sintiendo al nerviosismo envolverme. —No sé si sería…

—Entendí. —me interrumpió. —¿Dónde está, Edward? —Preguntó, subiendo ya las escaleras, dejándome nuevamente ahí.

Esme todavía estaba apoyada en la puerta de madera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras aún tenía la mirada perdida en la escalera.

—¿Benjamin? —susurró ella.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente.

Alzó sus manos, indicándome el sofá y sentándose poco después frente a mí.

—¿Benjamin? ¿Encontraste a Benjamin? —las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas redondas.

Por primera vez, realmente me arrepentí de haberlo matado. Y si ella supiera lo que él había hecho, ¿será que pararía de llorar? ¿Y me perdonaría? No podía contarle también a Esme lo que había pasado con Alice, no sabía tampoco si la propia Alice iría a contarle.

Esme suspiró alto, mirándome. ¿Qué era lo que ella quería realmente oír? ¿Y qué era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo? No lo podría decir. Me encogí de hombros, continuando en silencio e intentando al máximo consumir su dolor.

El silencio se cernió entre nosotros. Ella continuaba con su mirada vacía mientras la observaba. Los pasos sordos en la escalera, seguidos por el suspiro cansado de Edward.

—Está ahora dormida, con Bella. Carlisle la examinó y… —Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí, curiosos. Cargados de preguntas que no sabía si estaba capacitado para responder.

Esme asintió y se levantó, caminando hacia la cocina. Edward tomó su lugar, observándome. Agradecí cuando Carlisle descendió por las escaleras, llamándolo hacia su oficina silenciosamente.

Respiré profundo, dejándome caer en el sofá y cerrando los ojos. Los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en mi rostro indicaban claramente la escena que estaba haciendo. No entendía el porqué de todo aquello, pero me estaba sintiendo incómodo. Perdido. ¿Cuándo podría ver nuevamente a Alice?

Un poco después, no podía realmente garantizar si estaba despierto. El sol que atravesaba las ventanas me calentaba levemente, mientras los pasos rítmicos de los empleados andando por los cuartos me arrullaban. Me adormecí, no sé exactamente por cuánto tiempo, el suficiente para saltar asustado cuando una mano helada tocó mi antebrazo descubierto.

—¿Jasper? —susurró Bella, antes de que pudiese ver su rostro.

Parpadee algunas veces afectado por el sueño, y miré a mi alrededor para identificar dónde estaba. La luna plateada ya aparecía en el cielo negro. Me pregunto, ¿y ahora? Me centré en el rostro preocupado de Bella.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté levantándome, pasando una mano por mi cabello rubio.

—_Alice._ —respondió, mirando para todas las puertas.

—¿Qué tiene ella? —pregunté preocupado, sintiendo a mi corazón apretarse.

—_¡Te está llamando!_ —susurró. _—¡Dormida!_ —su voz no pasaba de un murmullo.

Intenté controlar una sonrisa que quería llenar a mi rostro, y respiré profundo, aliviado. Pregunté si podía verla.

Soltó un jadeo e hizo una mueca, dejando que sus hombros cayeran.

—No sé si sea una buena idea.

Suspiré, dejando caer mi cuerpo nuevamente en el sofá.

—Todo está bien entonces, Bella. —Me encogí de hombros. —Aunque, necesito irme.

—Ven Jasper. —me tomó de la mano, llevándome arriba. —Solo no le digas a nadie, vamos pronto. —refunfuñaba, mientras me halaba por las escaleras.

—Gracias, Bella. —sonreí satisfecho.

—Y no sé si Esme permitirá que te vayas, y menos a esta hora de la noche, es peligroso.

"Creo que tengo que irme, Bella" —pensé, mientras seguía los pequeños y apresurados pasos de Bella, hasta el cuarto ya conocido de Alice.

El perfume de ella estaba exactamente igual desde la última vez que entré allí. Su cama ancha y alta estaba en medio del cuarto, mientras su pequeño cuerpo encogido reposaba cubierto en medio de la misma. Y la lámpara de noche, encendida, iluminaba su rostro pálido. Los cabellos oscuros, todavía húmedos por el baño, esparcidos tímidamente sobre la almohada.

—¡Ve! —Bella me empujó desde la puerta, entrando tras de mí y cerrándola en seguida.

Caminé lentamente hasta la cama, sentándome en el borde. Alice dormía tranquilamente. Sus pequeñas manos bajo la almohada, y sus rodillas dobladas. Me acerqué más, acariciando sus mejillas con el reverso de mi mano. Su piel estaba suave e increíblemente_ caliente_.

—Carlisle la examinó. —Bella continuaba susurrando atrás de mí. —Está llena de golpes. —Una pausa. —¿Qué pasó, Jasper?

Menee mi cabeza, alzando mi mentón y cerrando mi quijada. Mi palma envolviendo la mejilla de Alice.

—Por favor, cuéntame. —lloriqueó. —Estaba completamente golpeada cuando la coloqué en el baño. ¡Dime, para poderla ayudar Jasper!

Continué en silencio mientras pensaba. Mis dedos acariciando la piel de Alice mientras pasaba ese asunto en mi mente.

—Benjamin. —susurré entre dientes. —Él l… —giré mi cabeza en dirección a Bella, encarándola.

—¡Dilo! —interrumpió, nerviosa.

"Él abusó de ella, Bella. Y si no lo hubiera asesinado, ¡lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo! —mi mente gritó con rabia, pero apenas respiré profundo.

—Fue él quien la golpeó. —respondí apenas.

Se quedó callada, caminando de un lado para otro, mientras yo miraba a Alice dormir. Suspiró alto, acercándose nuevamente.

—¡Le dije a Edward que no confiaba en él! ¡Le dije! —despotricó bajito.

"Lo sé" —quise decir, acordándome de la cena donde todo esto empezó. La ignoré, aprovechando el contacto con el rostro de Alice mientras nadie me sacara. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, más allá de las emociones, que ya las conocía. Mi estómago crujió un poco, lo que podría ser el llamado del hambre.

—Estabas dormido cuando estábamos cenando. Aunque, apenas comimos hoy. Cada uno comió en un lado de la casa. —sonrió. —Vamos a la cocina para preparar un plato para ti, Jasper. —ofreció. —¿O prefieres bañarte antes? —preguntó pensativa. —No sé si quieras tener alguna otra ropa, pero debe servir algo de Edward en ti.

—No te preocupes, Bella. —me levanté. —No quiero incomodar.

—No es incomodar, ¡vamos! —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Quería quedarme un poco más con ella… —dije haciendo un puchero.

Bella respiró profundamente, encarándome. Creí que no lo permitiría, hasta que la vi salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta atrás de ella.

Sonreí abiertamente, girando en mis tacones y regresando a sentarme a un lado de Alice, en la cama. Inhalé el perfume del cuarto e incliné la cabeza mientras continuaba acariciando sus cabellos cortos.

—No me quiero ir de nuevo. —comencé susurrando. —Pero no me puedo quedar aquí. —continué. —No te voy a abandonar nuevamente. —garanticé. — Ni me iré lejos. —tomé su pequeña mano. —Quería quedarme exactamente aquí, contigo. —sonreí, llevando mis labios hasta su mano. —Pero no puedo, ¿lo entiendes? —pregunté. —Alice…—mi voz desapareció, mientras sentía a su mano caliente tomar la mía. —Te amo, pequeña. —susurré, inclinando mi cabeza en dirección a su mejilla. —Te amo. —repetí, estrellando mis labios en su piel. —Te voy a proteger, ¡siempre! —prometí.

Toqué su piel nuevamente, descendiendo un centímetro. Sonreí mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba, y mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido en mi pecho. Besé nuevamente su mejilla, rozando mi nariz en su lugar, apretando sus manos suavemente, mientras continuaba descendiendo.

Mi labio se detuvo en una esquina, cuando sentí la textura de sus labios en mi boca. Suspiré, aun tocando la piel voluminosa y mojada que estaba semi-abierta. Mi respiración era fuerte cuando su lengua pasó apresuradamente por ellos, humedeciendo aún más aquella piel suave.

Oí la puerta abrirse. Me congelé y me alejé lentamente del cuerpo de Alice, temblando levemente. Algo me decía que no era Bella quien entró en el cuarto.

—Jasper. —la voz de Edward sonó tranquila.

—Edward… —hablé, levantándome lentamente. —Yo…

—No necesitas de explicaciones. —sonrió francamente. —Pude oír… —sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

—Pero yo…

—Entiendo, Jasper. No se cómo, pero no consigo desconfiar de ti. —se encogió de hombros. —Es como si te conociera desde… ¡desde siempre!

Le quise decir que lo conocía desde cuando era un niño. Desde cuando su dolor era mío. Pero solo me callé, aún con las manos de Alice entre las mías.

—Vine a conversar contigo, si no te importa.

—Claro que no. —respondí rápido.

—Bella me sacó de la oficina de Carlisle, diciendo que tenía que conversar urgentemente con él. —se encogió de hombros nuevamente. —Y como sabía que _mi novia_ te trajo para acá, no sé. —sonrió, dando énfasis en la parte en la que decía que Bella era su novia. Sonreí también.

Cuando mis labios se aproximaron a los de Alice, sentí la misma cosa que cuando Edward veía a Bella, y viceversa. Era fuerte, intenso, doloroso.

—Pero quiero saber… —interrumpió mis pensamientos. —¡De dónde nos conoces! —y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, me interrumpió. —Y no te encojas de hombros nuevamente, Jasper. ¡Sé que te conozco!

Inhalé fuertemente, soltando suavemente la mano de Alice en la cama, y pasando la misma por mi cabello.

—Yo…

—¡No mientas! —Advirtió, divertido.

Respiré profundo. ¿Podría contarle a él que fui el ángel de la guarda de su hermana, y de él mismo, durante la vida entera de los dos? ¿Será que podría?


	17. La verdad (segunda parte)

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 (segunda parte) — La verdad.**

—Edward, yo…

—¡Vamos! —interrumpió nuevamente, sabiendo que no diría nada.

Con la puerta abierta, miró que aún permanecía parado al lado de la cama de Alice.

—Será muy rápido, ¿entendido? —y salió al corredor, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él.

Sonreí, girándome en mis pies, aproximándome nuevamente a Alice. Besé sus mejillas pausadamente, acariciando su cabello.

Seguí los pasos de Edward, y antes de llegar a la puerta, espié nuevamente a Alice.

Él ya estaba en medio de las escaleras cuando se giró en mi dirección y asintió con la cabeza, completando los escalones que faltaban.

Me guió hasta la biblioteca, donde Bella discutía con Carlisle. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con desconfianza mientras hablaba rápidamente.

—¡No sabes como él la mira, Carlisle! —habló alto. —¡Él no tendría el coraje de golpearla! ¡Por Dios! Deberías reconocer aquella mirada…

—¿Papá? —interrumpió Edward, entrando en la sala y caminando en dirección a Bella, que dejó caer sus hombros mientras bufaba.

Entré poco después, y después de una señal de Carlisle cerré la puerta detrás de mí, recostándome en la misma.

Él estaba de brazos cruzados. Su cuerpo apoyado en el escritorio. Sus ojos cerrados mostraban que estaba pensando en alguna cosa.

El silencio se arrastró lentamente en medio de nosotros, mientras Edward tenía a Bella abrazada en su pecho, y yo… yo estaba completamente fuera de lugar en medio de la familia Cullen.

—Dinos lo que pasó, Jasper. —Carlisle habló serio, dejándome sin opción.

Respiré profundo, aquella sería una larga historia.

—Estaba caminando cerca de ese lugar, aquella tarde. Y lo que sentí al pasar por ese portón fue algo que nunca sentí, por lo menos no en aquella intensidad, en mi existencia. —vi la confusión en el rostro de ellos. Otra inhalada de aire y continué. —Me encontré directamente contigo envuelto en lágrimas. —reí nerviosamente, viendo en dirección a Edward. —Eras apenas un niño y tu corazón estaba tan estrujado. —continué con una sonrisa franca en el rostro. —La atmosfera de miedo y tristeza no disminuyó cuando entré en el cuarto, y vi a Jhon andando de un lado para otro, trayendo y levantando toallas.

—_¿Qué?_ —oí a Edward susurrar, congelado.

—Sarah sabía lo que iba a pasar, a pesar del miedo, ella desborda amor. Tal vez sea por eso que Esme fue la mejor persona que ustedes dos podían haber encontrado. —sonreí hacia Carlisle, sintiendo un nudo apretarme la garganta. —Ella también desborda amor. Cuando la pequeña Alice lloró a todo pulmón, mientras Sarah daba su último suspiro, sentí que mi corazón… —que apenas hasta ese momento, era algo simbólico, algo que esperaba tener en mi cuerpo, o cualquier cosa que pudiera decir que tenía…, perforó mi pecho. —las primera lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. —En la semana siguiente, fue el turno de John para despedirse. Y yo estaba ahí.

Edward continuaba estático, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. No podía decir nada sin citar aquellos días.

—El tiempo pasó lentamente. Todas las noches podía ver las lágrimas cayendo y la tristeza envolverme con lo que pasaba con ustedes. —mis ojos eran fijos en Edward, que me veía aún petrificado.

Podía ver a Bella y Carlisle, que se miraban entre ellos y después a mí.

—Las noches, por supuesto eran diferentes. Era como si tú realmente me pudieras ver, oírme. Claro que no. Creo que apenas me sentías ahí, ayudándote, ¿no es así, _mi amigo? _—sonreí, dejando que mi voz se embargara mientras hablaba. —Después de años acompañando a ti y a tu hermana, y al resto de la familia. —miré a Carlisle. —Finalmente estaba completo, a pesar de que ninguno de ustedes sabía realmente que estaba ahí. Pero cuando _él_ apareció. —mi voz se tornó dura. —Y los dos… —mis manos cerradas en puños, mientras las lágrimas nuevamente caían. —No pude aguantar más.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, enroscándolo. La puerta ahora me ayudaba a permanecer en pie.

—No lograba presenciarlo por más tiempo, verlos juntos. Aquello dolía demasiado y yo… decidí huir. —No lograba ver nada más en aquella biblioteca, apenas las imágenes iluminándose en mi mente, tras mi visión borrosa. —Pasé meses lejos de aquí, sin ninguna noticia, pero sintiendo a mi corazón implorando por volver. En ese tiempo conocí a Joseph, que me podía ver. Y él me ayudó mucho. —respire profundo, oyendo a mis propios sollozos hacerse eco por el salón.

Pasé un brazo por mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que caían por mi cara. Respirando profundo, continué.

—Cuando me di cuenta, estaba al lado del cuerpo de Alice, completamente herido e inconsciente. Ella ya no respiraba. Sentí mi propia vida terminar mientras su corazón disminuía lentamente sus latidos. Pero increíblemente lo logré. —sonreí, sintiendo más lágrimas caer con el movimiento de mi rostro. —Logré hacer que ella continuara con vida.

Sonreí, dejando que mis piernas flaquearan y mi espalda descendiera por la puerta, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas.

—Cuando despertó, estaba asustada. Con miedo, pánico tal vez. Y yo estaba ahí, viendo sus ojos. Ella me dio la vida, ¿entienden? —pregunté, viendo a cada rostro petrificado en el salón. —Necesitaba ayudarla. Sólo que no conseguí mucho. No había nada que hacer en esa cabaña, más allá de lo que yo tenía. Yo. —sonreí, sin humor y todavía angustiado. —Pero _él _regresó. —chirríe mis dientes, escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—¿_Él_ quien? —preguntó Carlisle. Sentí a Bella aproximarse, acuclillándose a mi lado, acariciando mi espalda levemente.

—Benjamin. —respondió por mí. —Él regresó, ¿no es así, Jasper?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Edward, nervioso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y sentí a toda la sangre concentrarse en mi rostro. Mi corazón latía alto en mi pecho, mientras mi respiración era asfixiante. Abrí mis ojos, y Bella me veía preocupada.

—Edward… —murmuré, llamando su atención. —Tú la amas ¿No es así? —Cambié un poco el tema de conversación.

—Mucho. —respondió aún distraído. —¡Ella es mi vida!

—¿Y qué harías en el caso de que alguien hiriera a Bella? —pregunté, pasando una mano lentamente por su mejilla colorada.

—Yo… —murmuró. —Haría una bestialidad.

Solté el aire en una risa histérica, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tu… —Carlisle se aproximó asustado. —¿lo mataste?

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, y sumergí más el rostro entre mis manos. Vergüenza. Era lo que sentía en aquel momento.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a Esme? —regresó al escritorio, preocupado.

—Le contaré. —hablé bajo. —Sé que no debería. —aumenté mi tono de voz. —Pero él la hubiera herido de nuevo y yo no podía aguantar verla temblando de miedo nuevamente.

—Jasper… —Carlisle pronunció después de un momento. —Tú no podrías hacer eso.

—¿Y que querías que haga Carlisle? —pregunté mirándolo, espantado. —Actué por impulso, lo confieso. —hablé bajo. —Solo que no podía pasar, siquiera, una noche más, imaginando cuando seria la próxima vez que el la volvería a herir.

—No sé, Jasper. —Carlisle meneó la cabeza, pasando las manos por sus cabellos rubios.

—No pretendo quedarme aquí, Carlisle. —confesé, con la frente apoyada en mis brazos. —Solo permíteme verla. —encaré a sus ojos azules, dejando a mi rostro retorcerse en una mueca.

—No puedo rechazarte… —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y nadie va a hacer eso. ¿Pero a ti te gusta ella?

Reí, meneando la cabeza y volviendo a encarar a sus ojos.

—Yo la amo. —sonreí colocándome en pie, y pasando mis manos por mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas.

—Pasa esta noche aquí. —ofreció Edward.

Agradecí, pero necesitaba pensar un poco. ¿Qué haría de ahí en adelante?

Respiré profundo y salí de la biblioteca. Seguí hasta la puerta, girándome y mirando hacia ellos.

—Gracias. —hablé para los tres que me miraban. —Y lo siento mucho, Esme. —incliné mi cuerpo, besando su frente y viendo a algunas lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

Dije demasiado fuerte que había matado a Benjamin, y tristemente Esme lo oyó de la peor manera posible.

Di una última sonrisa, y girándome en mis zapatos, metí mis manos en los bolsillos, enfrentando a la brisa helada del jardín de los Cullen's, hasta el portón. Mis pies pisaban algunas hojas del camino de piedra, cuando su sollozo me hizo parar.

—Dijiste que te ibas a quedar conmigo. —ella me acusó, con su voz llorosa.

Por más cliché que el acontecimiento pudiera parecer, no resistí en correr en su dirección y abrazarla, besando sus labios sin pensarlo.

Sus manos pequeñas agarraban mis cabellos, mientras sus labios danzaban junto con los míos. Nuestras respiraciones jadeantes, mientras nos besábamos. Mis manos envolviendo su cintura, mientras la apretaba contra mi pecho.

Como adoré ese momento, y ahora no conseguiría irme lejos. Ni aunque lo quisiera.

* * *

**Obrigada, Rodrigo Reis**

* * *

**Hola, hola :3 bien… aquí están los dos capítulos que prometí. No pude traducir antes :S y los acabo de hacer, así que discúlpenme si se me pasan cosas… lo hice con mucho amor :3**

**¡DIOS! Estos dos capítulos me dejaron ufff… no se a ustedes. Son tan bellos, traen a colación todos los sentimientos del fic completo :') juro que estoy a punto de chillar y tengo un nudito en el pecho (suspiro)**

**Cuénteme ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Bueno, las cosas a partir de aquí creo que ya están más claras ** nos faltan cuatro capítulos más el epílogo :3 . Espero con ansias sus opiniones y cualquier duda háganmela saber ** que la responderé lo mejor que pueda en mi calidad de "traductora" ;)**

**Gracias infinitas a las chicas que leen y se toman el tiempo de comentar, son geniales sinceramente ** es bonito entrar y encontrar [NEW REVIEW] :') y gracias también a las chicas que tienen esta historia en favorita y alerta, BEIJOS para todas ****

**Nos leemos en 15, o antes si algo extraordinario ocurre :P**

**Merce**


	18. Visita inesperada

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis; solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Hola, no olviden colocar el link de youtube ;) para que escuchen la canción mientras leen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 — Visita inesperada.**

"Siempre tenemos ángeles que nos rodean. Solo necesitamos estar atentos a su precia y sensibles a su ayuda." Drigo

**/watch?v=g7lAJ2zsl4Q&feature=related**

**The Devlins - Someone To Talk To**

Después de sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Alice en mis labios aparté nuestros cuerpos, solo apenas, para poder ver su rostro. Sus ojos verdosos me veían mientras una sonrisa tímida brincaba en su boca. Ella estaba feliz. Y eso no era solo una sospecha.

[…]

Cuando finalmente conseguí dormirme, después de pasar y repasar la sensación de sus labios en los míos, el día ya había amanecido. La ventana que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared del lado derecho, dejaba a un sol demasiado claro invadir el ambiente y atravesar mis párpados cerrados. Me desperecé en la cama, sintiendo a cada músculo estirarse y relajarse en seguida, apreciando mi primera noche de sueño completa. Sonreí aliviado, abriendo mis ojos lentamente, para que no fuera tan incómoda la claridad. Y por Dios, por poco mi corazón para de latir.

Un par de esmeraldas curiosas me encaraban impacientes, a un lado de la cama. Edward.

Su ansiedad me hizo levantar de la cama de un solo salto.

—Buenos días, Jasper.

—Buenos días, Edward.

—No apareciste en el café de la mañana. —apuntó—. Y si no fuera por Bella, hubiera venido a despertarte más temprano. —se encogió de hombros, pasándose una mano por el cabello, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward?

—¿Estabas allí? —preguntó él, mirando por la ventana de espaldas a mí.

—Estaba. —respondí solamente, estirándome nuevamente.

Sentir a cada parte de mi cuerpo alargarse y relajarse después era una sensación maravillosa.

—No recuerdo muy bien el día del nacimiento de Alice. —su voz asumió un tono distante—. ¿Ella sufrió, Jasper?

—Respiré profundo. Esta sería una conversación difícil.

—No, Edward. Fue rápido. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo hizo.

—¿Cómo era ella, Jasper? —preguntó, girándose hacia mí.

—Ella era linda. —Respondí, acordándome de aquel día—. Tenía el cabello muy parecido al tuyo. A pesar del sudor, todavía se podía ver el tono dorado y cobre, mezclados en sus mechones. Sus ojos eran azules. Ella era linda.

Edward suspiró. Me miró directamente a los ojos por unos instantes.

—No creas que no te vi, a Alice y a ti ayer. Y no porque hayas sido mi ángel de la guarda durante toda mi vida te salvaste de ajustar cuentas conmigo, ¿me oyes? —Su voz sonó más clara, antes de estallar en risas.

Pero poco después me pregunté si él necesitaba de aquello. ¿Necesitaba revivir una herida que nunca cicatrizó? Quizá.

Después de eso, las miradas curiosas de Bella y Carlisle permanecieron por algún tiempo.

Podía sentir el nerviosismo de ellos cuando se acercaban a mí y una pregunta se formaba en la punta de la lengua de cada uno. Pero solo esperé por el día en el que ellos estuvieran listos para cuestionarme. Ese día aún no llegaba.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Cuatro años para ser exactos. Los meses parecían semanas.

Los días, horas y los años, meses. Pude acompañar de cerca el crecimiento de mí pequeña. Agradezco a Carlisle por eso. En la misma semana en la que toda la verdad salió de mi boca como flechas, Edward me ayudó con un empleo en la oficina de él. Y eso fue suficiente para que la familia Cullen me permitiera casar con Alice.

Y en tres semanas más convertiría a mi pequeña en la señora Alice Brandon Withlock Cullen.

[...]

El calor del cuerpo de Alice permanecía en mi abrazo una vez más. Era así todas las noches. Ella venía a mi cuarto, y se dormía apenas la abrazaba contra mi pecho e inhalaba el perfume de su cuello.

Pero en esa mañana ella no estaba en la cama, así que me desperté, y en su lugar, solo una sábana desordenada.

Sobé mis ojos, sintiendo a mi respiración aumentar mientras mi mirada corría por el cuarto, tras su silueta minúscula.

Nada.

Mi corazón se aceleró e hice a un lado la sábana blanca mientras me colocaba en pie. Me vestí con los primeros pantalones que encontré y salí del cuarto. El corredor parecía eterno, mientras mis pasos comenzaban a acelerarse. ¿Dónde podría estar ella?

No entendía la ansiedad que hacía a mi corazón latir descontrolado, pero necesitaba colocar mis ojos en su rostro para calmarme. Y las ganas de gritar su nombre hacían a mi garganta hormiguear.

Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras oí su voz delicada tocar mis oídos, respiré aliviado.

—Claro. Lo llamaré. —pude oírla decir. —Sólo un minuto.

Apareció al pie de las escaleras con el ceño fruncido y un semblante confuso.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté, descendiendo las gradas hasta que pude envolver su cuerpo en un abrazo.

—¡Jasper! —Abrió la boca, apoyándose en el pasamanos—. ¡Qué susto me diste! —rió—. Ve a colocarte una camisa, ¡tienes visitas!

—¿Visitas? —pregunté desconfiado.

¿Quién podría ser?

Antes de regresar a mi cuarto pegué nuestros labios, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano, y la otra apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Rió bajo mientras se alejaba.

—Pronto.

Sonreí al ver a sus ojos brillando y regresé corriendo por las gradas hasta el corredor del segundo piso.

Abrí mi guarda ropa capturando una camisa blanca. Me la abotoné frente al espejo, mientras sonreía mirando la alianza de novios brillando en mi dedo. _Tres semanas._

Después de estar debidamente vestido bajé nuevamente las escaleras, rumbo a la sala de estar; estaba distraído alisando la camisa en mi abdomen cuando el silencio entró junto conmigo.

Erguí mis hombros lentamente teniendo toda la atención en mí.

Bella, Edward, Esme, Alice y…

—Joseph. —Hablé rápido y bajo—. ¡Joseph! —repetí, dando más énfasis y forzando a mis piernas a moverse hasta el sofá de la sala.

Hacía más de cuatro años que no lo veía. Cuatro años que no conversábamos.

Se quedó de pie. Una sonrisa genuina iluminaba a su rostro mientras alternaba su mirada entre Alice —ahora de pie a mi lado—, y en mí.

Extendió la mano en mi dirección, pronunciando mi nombre con tranquilidad. Completé la distancia, apretando su mano para después abrazarlo. Él rió, mientras sobaba mi espalda con cariño.

—¿Ya sabes que cuando tú no vas hasta la montaña, la montaña va a ti? —saltó cuando nos separamos—. ¿Cómo estás?

Miré sobre mi hombro a Alice, y volví a mirarlo. Sonreí.

—¡Maravilloso! —Respondí en seguida—. ¿Y tú? —pregunté curioso.

Observe su rostro, y los trazos juveniles habían desaparecido por completo. Su semblante ahora acompañaba a la madurez de su ser.

Hizo un movimiento que hizo que yo mirara por sobre su hombro a alguien que estaba de pie tras de él, y me sorprendí al ver a Heloisa repitiendo el gesto de Alice, y abrazándolo por la cintura con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

Sonreí mirándolos a los dos juntos, y la saludé.

Después de algún tiempo en silencio comenzamos a reír. Teníamos muchas cosas que conversar, y sentía que solo ese día no sería suficiente.

[…]

Después de presentar debidamente a la familia Cullen y de Heloisa ser debidamente arrastrada por Bella, Alice y Esme para una especia de reunión exclusivamente femenina, Joseph y yo salimos de la mansión para caminar, como lo hacíamos antiguamente.

—Me diste un gran susto aquel día, Jasper. —comentó Joseph, mientras el viento desordenaba su cabello. Sus manos igualmente en los bolsillos del pantalón, como yo.

—Yo también me asusté mucho en aquel día, Joseph. —respondí mirándolo.

—Emmet y Rosalie solo se entre miraron y se fueron, dejándome completamente solo en el cuarto, preocupado.

—Me imagino. —concordé—. Ellos intentaron ayudarme. —sacudí la cabeza, intentando disipar los recuerdos. —Pero cuéntame las buenas nuevas. —sonreí—. Y por lo que vi en la sala, tienes muchas cosas para contarme.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Resolví seguir tu consejo. —me miró—. Y realmente lo que sentía por Heloisa era más que un sentimiento de protección. Acabé por descubrir que no me consideraba solo su hermano mayor. —rió—. Soy su _guardián_.

—Eso me alegra, Joseph. —asentí, dándole una palmada franca en su hombro.

—Alice es fantástica. —comento, después de un segundo en silencio.

Cerré mis ojos, espiando por el rabillo del ojo que él sonreía abiertamente.

—Joseph... —gruñí, cerrando mis manos en puños mientras lo miraba correr algunos pasos frente a mí.

—¡Es broma, Jasper! —abrió sus ojos ampliamente, alzando las manos mientras veía que no cambiaba mi posición.

Estaba riéndome internamente, pero no podía dejar de presenciar su cara todavía aterrorizada, mirándome. Di un paso al frente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Él repitió el movimiento, alejándose aún más.

Sus ojos recorrían el camino vacío. ¿Él iba a gritar como una chica indefensa?

No conseguí contener la risa cuando percibí que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Él intentó deshacer su expresión de temor tan rápidamente que mi carcajada se hizo eco por todo el camino, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos.

—¡Estás loco! —Dijo, pasando a mi lado, regresando para el lado de la mansión—. ¡Completamente! —dijo lentamente, apuntándome mientras aún reía.

Finalmente las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar. Todo como debería ser. Y ahora, tenía a mis propios ángeles guardianes para guiarme en el momento más importante de mi existencia. Y claro que Joseph y Heloisa estarían presentes en el día de mi matrimonio con Alice. Nadie con menos importancia que ellos en esta historia seria menos apropiado para testimoniar y apadrinar esta unión. Claro, además de Edward y Bella, los dos eran los más indicados para esa función.

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Rodrigo Reis.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo les ha parecido hasta ahora la historia? bueno, creo que las cosas a partir de ahora están ya bastante claras ** estamos por terminar faltan nada más tres capítulos más el epílogo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos ^_^ son un incentivo maravilloso.**

**Nos leemos en 15 días, aunque ahora me tardé unos días más jeje pero ya saben que si puedo anticiparme aquí me tendrán. :)**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	19. El matrimonio

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 — El matrimonio**

"No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo de nada. Cuando más sufro, mas amo. El peligro solamente aumenta mi amor. Estoy atado a él, voy apenas haciéndolo crecer. Seré todo lo que necesitas. Vivirás una vida aún más hermosa de la que tenías. El Cielo la traerá de regreso y dirá: solo una cosa puede volver a un alma completa, y esa cosa es el amor." Un lector.

Nervioso.

Era como estaba finalmente. El reflejo pálido e inquieto del espejo aumentaba los latidos de mi corazón. La blanca camisa que se ajustaba a mi torso estaba impecablemente planchada, mientras el chaleco, también blanco, apretaba mi abdomen.

El sol que entraba por la ventana a mi espalda iluminaba más el tono dorado de mi cabello rizado. Sonreí, intentando disfrazar el hormigueo en mi estómago.

La corbata clara en mi cuello incomodaba, mientras me removía pensativo al frente del espejo. Mi respiración era acelerada mientras sentía a la ansiedad recorrerme. ¿Cómo estaría ella? Bella, Esme y Heloisa no me dejaban acercar al cuarto de Alice desde que el vestido llegó a la mansión la noche anterior. Y eso solo sirvió para dejarme más nervioso. Porque las tres permanecieron encerradas todo el día, y parte de la noche.

.

.

Flashback

Esperaba que el suelo de mi cuarto cediera en cualquier minuto mientras andaba de un lado para otro, esperando que su cuerpo pequeño apareciera furtivamente por mi puerta. Para abrazarla.

Pude escuchar el ruido suave de sus delicados pies en el corredor, rumbo a mi habitación. Andaba por el pequeño espacio entre mi cama y la ventana, esperando a que ella finalmente entrara en la alcoba y corriera a mis brazos.

Cuando la cerradura giró, ya estaba frente a la puerta, ansioso. Asomó la cabeza, sonriendo al verme parado cerca a la cama, mirándola. Sus verdes ojos bajaron de mi rostro, mirando a mi pecho desnudo y sonrojándose poco después. Menee mi cabeza, riendo mientras completaba el camino hasta ella.

Andes de que pudiera entrar en mi cuarto, alguna puerta hizo un ruido en el corredor, haciéndome congelar en el camino.

Parte de su cuerpo dentro de la habitación, y la otra parte por fuera.

Sin darme tiempo a halarla junto a mí, la voz de Bella siseó tras de ella.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —Preguntó bajo, enojada—. Para tu cuartó ahora, Alice. Ah, si Esme descubriera esto.

Alice hizo una mueca, y me mandó un beso antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar con Bella.

—Agradece que fui yo quien te atrapó. Si hubiera sido Edward… Jasper estaría en problemas. —Bella hablaba seria—. Pero te entiendo, Alice. —Su voz asumió un tono divertido mientras las dos caminaban rumbo a sus cuartos—. Si no supiera que haces eso todas las noches, nadie impediría que pasaras la víspera de tu matrimonio con tu novio.

Alice no respondió nada y después las puertas se cerraron. Bufé, regresando nuevamente a la cama e intentar dormir. Sería difícil, debo admitir. El cuerpo cálido de Alice en mis brazos haría falta.

Fin de Flashback

.

.

Menee la cabeza, disipando los pensamientos de la noche anterior. Desde ese día en adelante, Alice dormiría conmigo todas las noches de nuestra existencia. Y tal vez, aún no era suficiente.

Era así todas las noches desde que el pedido fue hecho a Carlisle delante de todos los Cullen. Alice esperaba que todos en la casa se durmieran para venir sigilosamente a mi cuarto, se acurrucaba en mis brazos y se dormía a mi lado.

.

.

Flashback

Mis dedos estaban entrelazados con sus pequeños y pálidos dedos. Su mano cabía perfectamente dentro de la mía mientras caminábamos. La sonrisa en mis labios era gigantesca.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó distraída, mientras el viento soplaba levemente en nuestros rostros, balanceando sus cabellos cortos.

—Sorpresa, pequeña. —comencé a reír mientras hacia un puchero.

Continuamos caminando mientras ella intentaba tirar de mí hacia donde estábamos yendo. Apenas negué con la cabeza, tiré de ella para darle un beso rápido en los labios en forma de puchero.

Ya estábamos juntos hace más de un año desde que me mudé a la mansión. Y la pequeña caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo de mi saco dejaba a mi corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Antes de indicar que ya habíamos llegado, solté su mano y la pasé rápidamente por mi cabello.

Respiré profundo.

—Llegamos. —dije, no pudiendo contener una sonrisa.

Ella me acompañó, sonriendo abiertamente mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían el jardín frente a nosotros. Las coloridas flores y la hierba corta y verde se reflejaban en sus ojos.

—¡Es hermoso… Jasper! —exclamó, girando sobre sus talones y mirado para todos lados.

Sobé mi nuca esperando que viera todo y regresara a mí.

Carraspee, llamando finalmente su atención. Me miró, con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho, sonriéndome.

Respondí a su sonrisa y antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, estaba apoyado sobre mi rodilla derecha con sus pequeñas palmas dentro de mis manos.

—¿Jasper…? —habló cuando sus ojos verdes cayeron sobre mí.

—Alice. —Sonreí, soltando una de sus manos y colocando la pequeña caja que estaba guardada en mi bolsillo—. Prometí protegerte desde el primer momento en que te vi. —La abrí, mostrando el anillo de oro blanco, adornado con un diamante en su centro, con pequeños zafiros a los lados—. Y quiero continuarlo haciendo por el resto de mi vida. Siendo tu marido, tu amor, tu ángel. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, Alice? ¿Ser mi protectora, mi mujer, mi ángel?

Tragué en seco después de hablar. Las palabras salían de mi boca, apretando más el nudo en mi garganta. Mis labios, abiertos en una sonrisa, se secaron inmediatamente.

Alice continuaba mirándome atónita, sin ninguna respuesta, sin ningún gesto. Su rostro sorprendido hacia a mi corazón saltar rápido dentro de mi pecho.

—¿Alice? —pregunté, intentando sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba—. ¿Alice? —repetí—. Di alguna cosa… por favor. —agaché la cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

Un segundo pasó, y el sollozo venido de ella se hizo eco en mis oídos. Antes de que pudiera colocarme de pie y encararla, ella estaba frente a mí, arrodillada y agarrada a mi cuello.

—¡Sí! —Habló bajo, con voz ahogada mientras las lágrimas caían—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —hablaba alto ahora. Su llanto se mezclaba con la risa, y sus brazos me apretaron más—. ¡Acepto ser tuya, Jasper!

Fin del Flashback

.

.

La puerta se abrió tras de mí, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad. Edward entró en la habitación.

—¿Entonces? —sonrió—. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

—Ansioso. —respondí, volviendo a alisar mi chaleco.

—Cálmate. —la voz de Joseph se hizo presente también en el cuarto.

Giré en mis talones para enfrentar a los dos que estaban apoyados en la pared al lado de la puerta. Edward tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro, me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, acompañado por Joseph, que con los brazos cruzados en el pecho también me observaba.

—¿Y entonces? —Pregunté, después de pasar el traje por mis brazos y ajustarlo en mi cuerpo—. ¿Cómo estoy?

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, y Bella entró. Ella usaba una falda hasta la rodilla con un abrigo que le moldeaba suavemente la cintura. Ambos en color azul marino. Edward la abrazó apenas pasó por el umbral de la puerta, y me sonrió.

—Ustedes dos están perfectos. —Dijo con los ojos llorosos—. Alice está tan linda, Jasper.

Bufé, girándome nuevamente hacia el espejo y abotonando mi saco.

—No hagas eso con él, Bella. —Heloisa pasó por la puerta, yendo hasta Joseph y apoyándose en su pecho—. No lo dejes más nervioso. —dijo divertida.

—Gracias, Heloisa. —agradecí, mirándola por el espejo. Su vestido dorado le llegaba hasta los tacones. Y tenía algunos detalles en piedras en el regazo.

Miré por la ventana, vislumbrando un cielo limpio. El sol ya pintaba de púrpura y naranja el horizonte.

—Ya casi es la hora. —comenté, sintiendo a la sangre correr más rápido.

Todos asintieron en mi dirección, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vamos a dar un último vistazo a Alice. —Comentó Bella, mirando a Heloisa—. Ya puedes bajar, Jasper.

Salieron poco después, dejándome nuevamente solo con Edward y Joseph.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Edward.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vamos a bajar. —mi voz tembló al final.

Respiré profundo y caminé hasta la puerta, antes de que ellos salieran. Paré en el corredor cuando oí la risa de Alice en el cuarto de enfrente.

Edward pasó un brazo por mi hombro, forzándome a continuar caminando.

—Vamos, Jasper. Dentro de poco la verás.

Asentí y me dejé guiar hasta las escaleras. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi mente alerta. No conseguía relajarme.

—Intenta calmarte, Jasper. —Joseph habló desde el otro lado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

El olor a flores llegó a mi nariz cuando comencé a descender por las gradas. Los pequeños lirios que adornaban el pasa-manos estaban sujetos con lazos que envolvían la madera hasta el final de la escalera.

_Perfecto_

Continué bajando los escalones. Poco a poco, mis ojos pasaban por toda la decoración.

Alice y yo dejamos todo en manos de Esme y Bella. Las dos estaban eufóricas con toda la ceremonia.

Mi sorpresa no fue poca cuando vi la sala de los Cullen totalmente abierta, transformada en un salón.

—¿Quedó bien, no? —preguntó Edward, orgulloso—. Bella y Esme pasaron toda la mañana de ayer haciendo esto. —sonrió.

—Sí. Quedó muy bien. —comenté ya de pie en la escalera, viendo a algunas personas andando aún de un lado para otro en el ahora salón.

Las horas se pasaban lentamente, mientras los invitados ya llegaban. Quería que el matrimonio fuera exactamente a la puesta del sol. Fue mi única exigencia.

Era hermoso ver la fascinante puesta de sol cuando era ángel. El sentimiento de nostalgia que envolvía a las personas mientras el astro rey se ocultaba era fascinante, por más imperceptible que fuera para algunos.

Sabía que Alice adoraba las puestas de sol. Y como sus ojos se volvían hermosos bañados por el naranja.

—¿Jasper? —Esme me llamó emocionada. —Estas hermoso, hijo mío.

Sonreí. Me giré en mis talones para recibir el abrazo de Esme. Sollozó bajo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Mi niña se va a casar. —murmuraba—. Y eres tan bueno para ella. —Su voz ahogada—. Estoy tan contenta.

—Yo también. —respondí, riendo suavemente—. Gracias, Esme.

Ella se alejó y me chasqueó la lengua. Su vestido rojo con bordados en el regazo hasta los pies, en un tejido fino y delicado.

—Vamos querido. —Me tomó del brazo—. El ceremonialista ya llegó.

Detuve mi respiración mientras caminaba al lado de Esme hasta donde el hombre que realizaría mi matrimonio se encontraba.

—Prepárate querido. Ya es la hora. —me avisó Esme, besando mi mejilla y corriendo hasta la escalera.

Estaba listo. Definitivamente.

**_/watch?v=ZwAhNy0w5oE_**

**Goo Goo Dolls - Iris (Boyce Avenue acoustic cover)**

**"_Renunciaría a la eternidad para tocarte_**

**_Pues sé que de alguna manera me sientes_**

**_Eres lo más cerca del cielo que estaré_**

**_Y ahora no quiero regresar a casa"_**

Después de unos minutos, Bella y Heloisa descendieron junto con Esme. Edward y Joseph esperaban al pie de la escalera. Sonreí al verlos tan bien.

El nerviosismo estaba consumiéndome ahora, por completo. Sentía a mis orejas calientes mientras la respiración salía acelerada de mi pecho. El corazón me palpitaba en la garganta mientras la esperaba. Parecía que fluía agua de mis manos.

_**"Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento**_

_**Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida**_

_**Porque tarde que temprano esto acabará**_

_**Solo no te quiero perder esta noche"**_

Cuando ella finalmente apareció en lo alto de la escalera, al lado de Carlisle, sentí a mi corazón perderse un latido.

Sus ojos verdes me buscaban por el salón, y cuando finalmente nos encontramos, sentí a mi cuerpo entero estremecerse. Mi visión se focalizó totalmente en ella. Mis oídos solo conseguían oír a mi corazón latiendo demasiado rápido. No estoy seguro de la sonrisa que alzaba a mis labios. Estaba hermosa.

¡Y era MIA!

_**"No quiero que el mundo me busque**_

_**Porque no creo que lo entiendan**_

_**Cuando todo esté destruido**_

_**Quiero que solo tú sepas quién soy"**_

Su cuerpo pequeño y delicado cubierto por un vestido extremadamente blanco. Su cabello negro estaba ocultado por el velo transparente que le caía por los hombros hasta la falta del vestido. Las mangas abullonadas cubrían sus hombros. El encaje le cubría el resto del brazo. Su torso estaba cubierto por brillantes cristales. Su rostro maquillado con colores suaves la dejaba completamente deslumbrante.

Me sonrió y mi corazón se llenó aún más de amor.

Por Dios, como amaba a Alice.

**_"No puedes luchar en contra de las lágrimas que no vienen_**

**_Es el momento de la verdad en tus mentiras_**

**_Cuando todo parece como en las películas_**

**_Si, sangras solo para saber que estás vivo"_**

Carlisle la trajo hasta mí. Respiré profundo, sintiendo a su dulce perfume llenar mi cuerpo entero. Me incliné en su dirección, besándole la mejilla.

—Estás hermosa. —susurré en su oído, sosteniendo a sus manos temblorosas.

Rió. Su risa mandó una onda de tranquilidad a todo mi cuerpo.

**_"No quiero que el mundo me vea_**

**_Porque no creo que lo entiendan_**

**_Cuando todo esté destruido_**

**_Quiero que solo tú sepas quién soy"_**

Tenía casi la certeza de que el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros decía algo. Pero, no entendía ninguna de las palabras que pronunciaba. Mi atención estaba totalmente centrada en la mujer a mi lado, que ahora masajeaba la palma de mi mano.

—Cálmate. —pronunciaron sus rosados labios.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras el padre llamaba mi atención.

—Prometo. —le respondí, con total felicidad—. Prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida, Alice Mary Withlock. —sonreí en su dirección.

Él se volteó hacia ella y solo pude oír a su suave voz responder lo mismo que yo. Ahora sí, estaba vivo, como nunca antes en mi vida entera lo estuve.

Sellé nuestros labios en un beso tierno. Mis brazos se envolvieron en su cintura trayéndola más cerca de mi pecho.

**_"No quiero que el mundo me vea_**

**_Porque no creo que lo entiendan_**

**_Cuando todo esté destruido_**

**_Quiero que solo tú sepas quién soy"_**

—¡Estas hermosa! —hablé en su oído, mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho.

Nuestros pies se movían lentamente al ritmo de la melodía que llenaba la sala.

—Estás hermoso también. —dijo levantando el rostro y mirándome, sonrió.

—Te amo, Alice. —Repetí, apretando más mi abrazo—. Y ahora seremos nosotros dos, para siempre. —Le prometí.

**_"Solo quiero que tú sepas quien soy._**

**_Solo quiero que tú sepas quien soy._**

**_Solo quiero que tú sepas quien soy."_**

* * *

**Muito, muito obrigada, Rodrigo Reis :D**

* * *

**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, con unos días de retraso :P … Perdónenme pero no tuve realmente mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado y hayan suspirado tanto o más que yo traduciéndolo :') espero sus comentarios…**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos… son un pago gigantesco. Gracias a quien entra a leer y se queda en el anonimato :3 son hermosas todas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo fin de semana, ya faltan dos capítulos más el epílogo :') a puertas del final :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	20. Luna de miel

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo… no se olviden de colocar el enlace de la canción ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 — Luna de Miel**

"Oh, ¡aquella mirada! ¡Aquella mirada! Guardada en mí, me encierra, me envuelve y me quema (...)... la siento sobre mi ropa, como un tejido en llamas, que nada lo puede apartar de mi cuerpo" — Gautier

_**/watch?v=YmO6ho6evKM**_

**James Morrison — Better Man**

_"**Hubo un tiempo**_

_**En el que no tenía nada que dar.**_

**_Necesitaba de un abrigo en contra de la tempestad en la cual estaba,_**

**_Y cuando todo se volvió demasiado pesado,_**

**_Cargaste mi peso._**

**_Y quiero abrazarte_**

**_Y quiero decir…"_**

Tenía a su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos. Sus labios rojos y pequeños estaban rosando los míos, mientras mis piernas nos guiaban de camino hacia arriba sin que pudiera notarlo. Teníamos la mansión vacía para nosotros, después de la fiesta.

Nuestra casa, que no era muy alejada de la mansión, nos esperaba la mañana siguiente. Hoy, en este exacto momento, no podía esperar más para tenerla en mis brazos, _completamente mía._

Carlisle y Edward decidieron llevar a Esme y Bella a la casa de campo de la familia, junto con Joseph y Heloisa. Y eso nos gustó completamente.

Mis pies pisaban las escaleras con firmeza mientras movía nuestros labios lentamente. Su respiración rápida se mezclaba con la mía mientras seguíamos por el corredor.

La puerta de mi cuarto estaba entreabierta. El aroma a flores me invadió la nariz cuando tomé la perilla y la abrí.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver allí también los detalles puestos por Esme y Bella. Alice sonrió, apoyando su cabeza lentamente en mi pecho y mirando los jarrones esparcidos por todo el cuarto, con _botones de flores amarillas, rosas, específicamente._

La cama matrimonial con un cobertor pálido y liso, estirado perfectamente sobre el colchón. Otra rosa reposaba sobre las almohadas. Miré a Alice, y vi que ella me observaba.

Sonreí, pegando nuestros labios y acariciándole las mejillas.

Una brisa suave sopló en nuestra dirección, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, permitiendo que la cálida noche entrara en el cuarto.

Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cuello, mientras se alzaba en la punta de los pies y besaba mi quijada.

—Ya regreso. —dijo bajo, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mis hombros, pasando por mi pecho y enlazando mi cintura en un abrazo.

Acaricié su espalda, mientras le besaba la cabeza.

—Te estaré esperando. —respondí, enroscando mis brazos a su alrededor y esperando que ella saliera.

Respiró profundo, y se apartó sonriendo.

Alice entró al baño mientras caía a la cama vacía, con los brazos abiertos.

_**"Que eres todo lo que necesito.**_

_**Por ti, me deshago de mi alma.**_

_**Tú me ves, me amas**_

_**Exactamente como soy.**_

_**Por ti, soy un hombre mejor.**_

_**Digo que eres la razón**_

_**De todo lo que hago.**_

_**Estaría perdido, tan perdido sin ti."**_

Mis manos acariciaban el lecho vacío y helado, mientras cerraba los ojos, sonriendo.

Me levanté y me deshice de mi chaleco, seguido de los tirantes. Me aflojé la corbata, inspirando profundamente el olor del cuarto. Desaté la correa, y abrí los botones, girando mi cabeza hacia la puerta del baño.

Reí, meneando la cabeza.

Me saqué la camisa de los pantalones, desabotoné botón por botón, deslizándola enseguida por mis hombros. Nuevamente mis dedos pasaron por el botón de los pantalones, y con más seguridad esta vez, tiré de mis pantalones y en seguida bajé la cremallera.

La tela se deslizó por mis piernas, dejando mi ropa interior al descubierto. Otra vez, miré a la puerta del baño sobre el hombro. Ella aún no había salido.

Me pasé los dedos por las hebras del cabello y suspiré. Mi corazón acelerado estaba causando un hormigueo en mi barriga que aún no tenía ningún sentido.

Caminé hasta el balcón, acariciando en el pasamanos de mármol, apoyándome en mis codos, mirando frente a mí, el cielo limpio y negro.

**_"Bajo las estrellas,_**

**_Al borde del océano,_**

**_No hay nadie alrededor,_**

**_Nadie aparte de ti._**

**_Charlaríamos por horas_**

**_Mientras el tiempo pasa._**

**_Podría quedarme aquí eternamente._**

**_Y tenerte de esta manera."_**

El viento fresco me soplaba en el rostro, mientras imaginaba como sería tener a Alice finalmente en brazos. Sus manos en mi cabello, mientras mis labios corren por todo su cuerpo. Sus uñas en mis hombros, mientas la tocaba profundamente.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente cuando sentí el frio de la tela de su camisola envolver mi espalda, junto con sus manos que acariciaban mi abdomen. Sus labios tocaban mis hombros mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mi pecho.

Giré mi cuerpo, quedando de frente a ella y pegando nuestras caderas inmediatamente. Mis ojos corrieron por su camisola de seda blanca, que le marcaba la cintura, cayendo suelta hasta los pies. Sus hombros estaban expuestos a mí, mientras el escote sesgado me daba una vista privilegiada de su pecho.

Sus ojos verdes se derretían en los míos cuando ellos se encontraron, fundí nuestras bocas, levantando su cuerpo y abrazándola firmemente en mis brazos.

Su pequeña mano fue a mi cabello mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban sensualmente. Su respiración jadeante me tocaba rostro, impulsando a mi corazón fuera del pecho.

Dejé a su cuerpo sobre el lecho, separando nuestras bocas para nuevamente mirarla al rostro. Mis ojos serpentearon por su cuerpo pequeño y cubierto por aquella camisola.

Me acerqué nuevamente, besando su cuello perfumado, mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

—Te amo, Alice. —susurré en su oído, recibiendo un pequeño sollozo en respuesta.

Mis manos fueron a la cinta de su cintura, soltando el pequeño lazo que mantenía allí.

Erguí su cuerpo, colocándola de rodillas frente a mí, envolviendo su cintura, aproximando nuestros cuerpos.

Nuevamente tomé sus labios mientras deslizaba mi tacto por su suave piel, exponiendo sus senos delicados para mí. Besé su hombro, mordisqueando levemente su piel pálida, masajeando su pezón entumecidos con mis dedos.

Mis manos subían por los lados de su cuerpo, acercándola más a mi pecho mientras besaba su cuello, experimentado cada centímetro de piel de su cuerpo. La coloqué de pie en la cama, deslizando el resto de la camisola por su torso.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonreí, apegando el rostro a su vientre. Toqué la región de su ombligo con los labios, soltando la respiración que tenía presa en la garganta.

Alice se estremeció.

Halé su cuerpo, haciéndola deslizar por el mío lentamente. Me senté en la cama, estirando las piernas y colocándome sobre el pecho, mientras la besaba delicadamente. Sus manos se envolvieron en mi cuello mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

**_"Porque eres todo lo que necesito._**

**_Por ti, me deshago de mi alma._**

**_Me ves, me amas_**

**_Exactamente como soy._**

**_Por ti, soy un hombre mejor._**

**_Digo que eres la razón_**

**_De todo lo que hago._**

**_Estaría perdido, tan perdido sin ti."_**

Me acomodé, trayéndola junto conmigo. Alcé mi cadera, retirando la única prenda de ropa que nos separaba.

Su cuerpo estaba en llamas junto con el mío. Su olor me dominaba mientras nuestras bocas se tocaban con urgencia.

Un temblor me recorrió cuerpo cuando mi erección tocó su centro húmedo. Alice mordió mi labio inferior en reflejo, y volví a quedar sentado con ella sobre mí.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos. Completamente juntos. Nuestros ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro, mientras nuestros suspiros jadeantes se calmaban. Alice acomodó su cadera, llenándose lentamente con mi miembro.

Mis manos la sostenían mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios. Sus piernas se cruzaron a mi espalda cuando estaba sentada completamente en mi regazo, nuestros cuerpos finalmente unidos.

Mi respiración trabada en la garganta salía con dificultad entre mis dientes cuando ella comenzó a moverse sobre mí. Su piel en constante fricción con la mío.

Alice cerró los ojos, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me movía bajo ella.

Mis manos estaban abiertas a su espalda. Alisando, apretando y atrayéndola cada vez más al encuentro con mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón latía rápido, al igual que todo el resto de mi cuerpo, estaba acelerado. Enterré el rostro en su cuello, inhalando el olor de su piel hacia dentro de mi organismo.

—Jasper... ¡ah, Jasper! — murmuró mientras tiraba de mi cabello levemente.

—¡Eres… —mi voz se perdió cuando ella apretó mi miembro dentro de su intimidad— completa y finalmente mía, Alice! —susurré mientras besaba su piel, ya salada por las gotas de sudor que caían de su rostro.

—Alice. —gemí, sintiendo a mi cuerpo crisparse—. Alice. —Mi voz se perdió mientras cerraba los ojos y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, aprovechando las ondas de calor que me envolvían, mientras todos los músculos me temblaban y se contraían.

Solté mi cuerpo en el colchón, halándola junto conmigo encima de mi pecho. Mi respiración rápida se calmaba poco a poco mientras ella estaba ahí, aún sobre mí y apoyada en mi cuerpo. Permanecí dentro de ella, sin conseguir siquiera moverme por largos minutos.

Sus dedos brincaron sobre mi pecho, a la altura del corazón que todavía latía rápido.

—Está tan acelerado. —susurró pasando los labios por mi piel.

Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras nuevamente sentía cada fibra de mi piel vibrando por ella.

"_**Hubo un tiempo**_

_**En el que no tenía nada que dar.**_

_**Necesitaba de un abrigo en contra de la tempestad en la cual estaba,**_

_**Y cuando todo se volvió demasiado pesado,**_

_**Cargaste mi peso.**_

_**Y quiero decir…"**_

Cambié nuestras posiciones, colocándola sobre el colchón, sosteniendo mi peso sobre ella.

Mis labios encontraron suavemente los suyos. Nuestras lenguas nuevamente juntas, tranquilas. Poco a poco, descendí mis besos hacia su cuello, a lo largo de él, descendí por su pecho, para repetir su gesto y besar su pecho a la altura del corazón, sintiéndolo palpitar en mis labios. Sonreí, sintiéndome nuevamente demasiado deseoso por ella. Por su cuerpo. Cariño. Amor.

Mordisquee la piel sensible de sus pechos, haciéndola arquear contra mí mientras probaba su sabor.

Mi lengua brincaba entre el valle de su vientre. Ratos besaba, ratos mordisqueaba. O solo inhalaba su aroma.

Las reacciones de nuestros cuerpos eran completamente sincronizadas. Y ella me deseaba con el mismo fervor que yo la quería. Otra vez.

"_**Que eres todo lo que necesito.**_

_**Por ti, me deshago de mi alma.**_

_**Me ves, me amas**_

_**Exactamente como soy.**_

_**Por ti, soy un hombre mejor.**_

_**Digo que eres la razón**_

_**De todo lo que hago.**_

_**Estaría perdido, tan perdido sin ti."**_

Amé a Alice durante la noche entera. Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente bien en el mío, para que presenciáramos el momento de éxtasis. A cada beso, a cada toque la intensidad aumentaba, inflando y alimentando cada vez más la llama que quemaba en nuestros pechos.

Adoré su cuerpo como un pintor adora su obra todavía fresca. Ella era mía. Solo y solamente, mía. Y eso me dejaba completamente hipnotizado.

El olor de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo. La suavidad de sus labios.

Todo en aquella pequeña y maravillosa mujer me era llamativo y seductor.

La forma en la que se movía sobre mi cuerpo, o como me llamaba en medio de suspiros largos y gemidos contenidos. O apenas la manera en la que me miraba, mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello húmedo de sudor.

La amaba, por más que eso fuera repetitivo. Y ver su sonrisa después de sentirse completada por mí, solo confirmaba y aumentaba ese hecho, si fuera posible.

**_"Bajo las estrellas,_**

**_Al borde del océano,_**

**_No hay nadie alrededor,_**

**_Nadie aparte de ti._**

**_Charlaríamos por horas_**

**_Mientras el tiempo pasa._**

**_Podría quedarme aquí eternamente._**

**_Y tenerte de esta manera."_**

El cielo ya comenzaba a clarear cuando Alice finalmente cayó dormida en mis brazos. Su cuerpo pequeño y delicado encogido frente a mí. Completamente desnudo.

Envolví su cintura, acercando su espalda a mi pecho y enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, respiré profundo. Se encogió de hombros, y se acurrucó más en mi pecho.

Besé su hombro, y caí dormido poco después. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente acabado. Y estaba enteramente feliz por eso.

**_"Porque eres todo lo que necesito._**

**_Por ti, me deshago de mi alma._**

**_Me ves, me amas_**

**_Exactamente como soy._**

**_Por ti, soy un hombre mejor._**

**_Digo que eres la razón_**

**_De todo lo que hago._**

**_Estaría perdido, tan perdido sin ti."_**

Abrí los ojos horas después. Mi visión borrosa se focalizó en el exacto momento en que sus esmeraldas sonreían para mí. Ella ya estaba despierta y su mano jugaba con un mechón de cabello que estaba caído en mi rostro.

Sonreí, pegando nuestros labios nuevamente. Y de nuevo. Y una vez más.

Ella rió. Y su risa cristalina me despertó.

Sonreí, alisando sus mejillas atrayéndola más cerca de mí, trayendo su pierna encima mío para que nos hiciéramos lo más cercanos posible.

—Buenos días. —susurré en una voz ronca.

—Buenos días, Jasper. —me respondió radiante—. Mi amor, mi ángel.

Sus labios regresaron hacia los míos, y nuevamente me entregaba a ella. A todo su amor.

Y seria así, de aquí en adelante. Ella y yo, y nada podía interferir.

La protegería, sentía que haría eso.

Sería su ángel, hasta el último de nuestros días.

Sería su marido. Su hombre. Su amante. Su amigo.

Seria todo lo que ella más necesitara.

Porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer, finalmente.

Ella era todo lo que conocía, y todo lo que quería. Después de años andando solo, Alice, única y exclusivamente Alice, me dio la razón y esperanza para vivir.

Y aquí estaba yo. Vivo. Por ella. Por nosotros.

Ella era mi protectora.

Mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está :3 ¿no son hermosos? *.* definitivamente este Jasper me tiene enamorada 3 . 3**

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto, no me fue posible traducir antes. Muy pronto el próximo, antes de los 15 días :)**

**Gracias por leer, gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos y los alertas, son un pago genial.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	21. Extra

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**No se olviden de colocar, si desean, el link de Youtube ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 — Extra**

"Tienes aún la intensa mirada que me entendía, las curvas amorosas de la boca que llamó mi nombre, las bellas manos inquietas que ardían en mi…" — Lya luft

Alice Pov

_**/watch?v=F5dIWwk2TvY**_

**Magic- Colbie Caillat**

"_**Tienes magia en la punta de los dedos**_

_**Está pasando por toda mi piel**_

_**Cada vez que me acerco a ti**_

_**Me dejas débil con la manera**_

_**En que veo dentro de tus ojos."**_

Sus fuertes brazos me tomaron por bajo mis rodillas y de la espalda mientras él subía las escaleras rumbo a _nuestro_ cuarto. Sus cristalinos ojos estaban fijos en los míos, mientras el aire que nos envolvía me hacía olvidar de todo.

Sus rellenos y firmes labios me llenaban a cada segundo con un beso rápido, haciendo que mi estómago hormigueara de ansiedad. Mi respiración se aceleraba mientras él apenas acariciaba mi boca con la suya.

El corredor pasó a nuestro lado como un borrón, y cuando me di cuenta, ya inclinaba mi cuerpo para ponerme en pie en el cuarto perfumado.

Abracé su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y oyendo como su corazón acelerado se armonizaba con el mío. La variedad de rosas amarillas esparcidas por el cuarto iluminaban el ambiente.

"¡Gracias por no olvidarte de ese detalle, Bells!" —agradecí mentalmente recordando la tarde en que le conté la primera vez que Jasper dejó una flor en la almohada al lado mío.

Sonreí abiertamente, enfrentándome a su cara hipnotizada mientras sus ojos atentos corrían por toda la recamara.

"_**Todo lo que veo es tu rostro**_

_**Todo lo que necesito es tu toque**_

_**Despiértame con tus labios**_

_**Ven sobre mí**_

_**Sí**_

_**Te necesito."**_

Selló nuestros labios cuando vio que lo observaba. El viento frio se coló por la ventana abierta del balcón y tocó mis mejillas calientes.

Envolví su cuello en un abrazo, estirándome en la punta de mis pies mientras besaba su barbilla.

—Ya regreso. —susurré, deslizando mi mano por su pecho y envolviéndole la cintura en un nuevo abrazo.

Apretó mi espalda y me besó la cabeza.

—Te estaré esperando. —respondió roncamente en mi oído, aflojando su abrazo me dejó ir.

Respiré profundo, intentando controlar los leves temblores de mi cuerpo.

Él me había hecho estremecer completamente. Y eso me había gustado.

Seguí caminando hacia el baño mientras él lo hacía por el cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, pude verlo caer en la gran cama ubicada en el centro del cuarto y cerrar los ojos, sonriendo.

El ruido de la puerta fue sordo. Me recosté en la madera apenas cerré. Mi pequeña imagen se reflejaba en el inmenso espejo frente a mí. Sonreí, haciendo que las lágrimas de alegría escurrieran por mis mejillas.

Era muy feliz. Y cómo lo amaba.

Miré la larga camisola de seda que estaba colgada al lado del marco color bronce del espejo. Era linda.

Me deshice del largo y caluroso vestido, mirando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo pálido quedar expuesto en la imagen frente a mí. Me envolví los senos con mis brazos mientras un pequeño flash de años atrás tomó mi atención.

Jasper ya me miró así, tan vulnerable una vez, y sin embargo su tibio cuerpo calentó el mío. Protegiéndome.

Menee mi cabeza, dispersando los recuerdos y nuevamente dejando a su sonrisa llenarme mientras el tejido helado tocaba mi piel tibia.

Rodee el frente del largo espejo, viendo el vestido completamente blanco acompañar mi movimiento. Alisé mi vientre, haciendo que el contacto gélido se contrapusiera al de mi piel ya en llamas.

Estaba lista. Finalmente lista para Jasper.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, sintiendo a mis mejillas calentarse mientras el cuarto aparecía frente a mí. Por un momento, un sentimiento de temor me atrapó al no verlo sobre la cama.

Mis ojos corrieron rápidamente por el cuarto, viendo sus prendas ya en el suelo, robando mi respiración.

Él ya estaba… —mi pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando vi su silueta apoyada en la baranda del balcón de la habitación.

Los músculos de sus hombros largos estaban tensos, mientras cada línea de su cuerpo atrapaba mi mirada, guiándome por toda la extensión de su columna.

Cuando sentí que la respiración se quedó atrapada en mi garganta por la visión privilegiada de los finos pantalones que él usaba, caminé en su dirección, sintiendo a todo mi cuerpo acalorarse con cada movimiento.

Sentí como sus bellos finos y rubios se erizaban con el contacto helado de mi camisola en su piel caliente. Llevé mis manos a su barriga, acariciando los músculos contraídos que encontré ahí, subiendo a su pecho poco a poco.

Besé lentamente su espalda, dejando besos húmedos en cada centímetro de piel que alcanzaba.

Se giró hacia mí, pegándome a su cuerpo mientras sus ojos miraban deseosos mi cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos regresaron a los míos, sentí a mis piernas derretirse. Me abracé más a su cuerpo para no caer. Me besó urgentemente, mientras levantaba mi cuerpo, envolviendo mis piernas en su cintura.

Agarré su cabello mientras el beso se tornaba cada vez más sediento y deseoso. Yo respiraba rápido y entrecortado mientras sentía a su excitación crecer contra mi cuerpo.

"_**Recuerdo la manera en cómo te movías**_

_**Estabas bailando fácilmente en mis sueños**_

_**Esto me golpea más fuerte y más fuerte**_

_**Con todas tus sonrisas**_

_**Es locamente gentil tu manera de besar"**_

Me colocó en la cama, cortando nuestros besos para observarme. Sus ojos analizan mi cuerpo desvistiéndome de manera lenta y perezosa. Su rostro se aproximó a mi cuello, inhalando el perfume de mi piel antes de besarme.

Nuevamente mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello suave.

—Te amo, Alice. —habló bajo a mi oído, haciendo que un gemido saliera de mi garganta sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Sus grandes manos bajaron por el lateral de mi cuerpo, yendo hasta la faja que ajustaba mi camisola a la cintura. Deshaciendo en seguida el lazo.

Me colocó de rodillas, abrazándome y capturando mis labios. Sus dedos tomaron parte de mi cuerpo con tanta sensualidad y calma que no conseguía siquiera mostrar.

Besó mi hombro mientras sus manos envolvían mi seno, estremeciendo a mi cuerpo entero cuando sus dedos acariciaron lentamente mis pezones.

Me acercó aún más a su cuerpo, si era posible, mientras besaba la piel expuesta de mi hombro.

Después de deslizar la camisola por mi cuerpo, sentí a mis mejillas arder y él apenas sonrió en respuesta, colocando su rostro tibio en mi vientre y besando mi barriga, respirando en mi piel, estremeciéndome nuevamente.

Me haló, rozando completamente mi cuerpo con el de él mientras me sentaba sobre su regazo. Lo abracé fuertemente cuando lo sentí retirando la única prenda que nos separaba.

Nuestro beso era demandante mientras su cuerpo quemaba junto al mío.

Mordí su labio cuando sentí a su miembro tocar mi intimidad. Tembló debajo de mí, deteniendo su respiración y halándome hacia él, posicionándose en mi entrada.

Paré de respirar mientras sentía a su miembro deslizarse dentro de mi cuerpo. Sus manos aseguraban mi cadera mientras oía a mi respiración salir jadeante por mis labios atrapados entre los dientes. Mi visión estaba un poco turbia, por culpa de mis ojos casi cerrados. Cuando sentí que su cuerpo llenaba al mío completamente envolví mis piernas en su espalda, esperando que el dolor agudo se aliviara.

Me comencé a mover sobre él cuando sentí a su respiración acelerada. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo se guiara por sí solo, dando placer al hombre que amaba.

Acariciaba mi espalda. A veces amasaba mi piel, otras me acercaba más a su cuerpo. Estaba en completo éxtasis, después de que el dolor disminuyó y el estremecimiento tomó a mi cuerpo.

Escondió su rostro en mi cuello, respirando pesadamente ahí.

—Jasper… ¡ah, Jasper! —gemí mientras halaba de su cabello, intentando aliviar la contracción de todos mis músculos.

—¡Eres… —comenzó a hablar, perdiendo su voz mientras sentía a mi orgasmo llegar y lo apretaba dentro de mí— completa y finalmente mía, Alice! —dijo mientras besaba mi piel.

—Alice. —gimió roncamente mientras los espasmos lo controlaban—. Alice. —susurró mientras con los ojos cerrados se entregaba al placer junto conmigo.

Sentí a mi cuerpo desmoronarse mientras él se soltaba en el colchón, llevándome para su pecho.

Comencé a jugar con los pocos bellos que tenía en su pecho mientras oía a su corazón aún acelerado. Mi respiración estaba igualmente rápida, acelerando la circulación de mi sangre.

—Está tan acelerado. —susurré, besando a la altura de su corazón.

Se volteó sobre mí, cambiando nuestras posiciones, acostándome. Me besó nuevamente, envolviendo nuestras lenguas en un beso tranquilo. Lentamente descendió con sus labios por mi cuello, rumbo a mi pecho.

Repitió mi gesto, besando la piel encima de mi corazón acelerado. Sonreí, viéndolo nuevamente deseoso.

Mordió levemente la piel de mi seno, apartando mi espalda del colchón haciéndome suspirar alto por culpa de su boca.

Deslizó su lengua por todo mi cuerpo. Besándome, mordisqueándome y principalmente haciéndome suspirar.

Sentí que cubría mi cuerpo con el suyo en seguida, haciéndome suya nuevamente. Solo me abracé a su cuerpo nuevamente, demostrando que lo quería también.

"_**Oh, bebé, te necesito**_

_**Veme de la manera en la que te veo**_

_**Ámame despertándome en medio de mis sueños**_

_**Todo lo que busco es tu rostro**_

_**Todo lo que necesito es tu toque**_

_**Despiértame con tus labios**_

_**Ven sobre mi"**_

Jasper tomó mi cuerpo cariñosa y deseosamente durante toda la noche. Sus manos calientes y grandes me acariciaban junto con sus labios húmedos mientras imploraba por él. Su sonrisa y el calor de sus ojos encendían cada espacio dentro de mi corazón, haciéndome a cada minuto más y más de él. Lo amaba, y eso era suficiente para que me pudiera sentir enteramente suya.

Los primeros rayos del sol dejaban al cielo azul con tonos rosados del amanecer. Me abrazó por la espalda, respirando profundo en mi nuca mientras mis ojos pesaban, llevándome a la inconciencia levemente en su abrazo.

Me desperté casi inmediatamente. Era como si hubiera acabado de cerrar los ojos. Pero el sol parecía ya estarse ocultando cuando mi visión se volvió clara.

Me giré para quedar frente a él, viendo a su rostro tranquilo. Sus ojos cerrados, su cabello revuelto en la almohada. Su boca levemente abierta mientras unos cuantos bellos crecían en su barbilla.

Y como la primera vez que lo vi, sus ojos azules se abrieron, mirándome. Nuevamente sonreí, acordándome de como nuevamente Jasper me sanó.

"_**Todo lo que busco es tu rostro**_

_**Todo lo que necesito es tu toque**_

_**Ven sobre mí**_

_**Sí"**_

Pareció despertarse, sonrió y me besó por varias veces seguidas, estrellando a nuestros labios con diversión.

Reí libremente. Me miró con sus ojos brillando y una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro. Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla y después colocó mi pierna sobre la su muslo.

—Buenos días. —susurró soñoliento para mí.

—Buenos días, Jasper. —Respondí sin conseguir controlar mi felicidad—. Mi amor. Mi ángel.

Nos besamos otra vez, y me entregué a él nuevamente, volviéndonos unidos y únicos por un momento más.

Y eso era lo que deseaba con cada fibra de mí ser.

Ser completamente de él, y tenerlo completamente para mí.

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Rodrigo Reis**

* * *

**:3 Hasta aquí llego por hoy. Les soy sincera, no me gustan los capítulos con la misma escena pero contados desde la otra persona . aunque estuvo interesante saber lo que piensa Alice y su inseguridad en momentos. De todas maneras espero sus opiniones y espero que les haya gustado… el próximo será el epílogo ^_^ espero no demorarme mucho.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, visitas clandestinas a leer :) es un pago genial.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	22. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, es de Rodrigo Reis, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Hola, no olviden colocar el link de las canciones :3**

* * *

**Epílogo**

"Todos tenemos nuestras máquinas del tiempo. Algunas nos llevan de regreso, ellas son llamadas recuerdos. Algunas nos llevan adelante, ellas son llamadas sueños." — Jeremy Irons

**_/watch?v=Z76I0-NGESk_**

**Chuck/Blair - Wait by Alexi Murdoch (Gossip Girl)**

**"**_**And if I stumble**_

_**And if I stall**_

_**And if I slit now**_

_**And if I should fall**_

_**And if I cant be all that I could be**_

_**Will you, will you wait for me"**_

_El tiempo corrió rápido, inquieto. Alice y yo ya nos habíamos casado hace algunas décadas. Cuatro más algunos años, para ser exactos._

_Ella continuaba pequeña, delicada y encantadora desde el día en que coloqué mis ojos en su rostro. ¿Y yo? Continuaba protegiéndola, como lo hice durante toda mi vida._

_Recuerdo que Edward y Bella tuvieron una hija los primeros meses después que Alice y yo estuviéramos juntos. Renéesme, la adorable niña de cabellos color fuego y hoyuelos en el rostro, era encantadora. Tímida como Bella, amigable como Edward._

_Esme y Carlisle continuaron como el matrimonio perfecto que eran. La compasión de Esme continuaba intacta y permanentemente palpable a su alrededor; mientras la seriedad y sabiduría todavía envolvían a Carlisle como un aura. Ellos estuvieron con nosotros hasta unos pocos años atrás. Cuando partieron._

_Joseph y yo todavía nos comunicábamos una que otra vez. Porque él se fue con Heloisa a Europa. La Italia llamaba por él._

_Alice y yo vivimos nuestra vida como un matrimonio apasionado podría vivir. Amándonos. Ella estaba adormecida en mis brazos hasta hace pocos momentos, mientras sentía a su respiración leve tocar mi piel mientras su frágil cuerpo temblaba en mi abrazo._

_Su salud me estaba preocupando. Ella estaba tan cansada. Tan quieta. Eso hacía que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera._

_Mis parpados pesaban, transformando mi misión de guardar su sueño casi imposible de sustentar. Poco a poco, el cansancio me vencía, sumergiéndome en una inconciencia sin sueños. Ella no me llevó hasta que pudiera gravar la imagen de su pequeña sonrisa en sus labios agrietados y de su rostro eternamente infantil con trazos de la edad avanzada en que nos encontrábamos_

_**"**__**Cause everywhere I seem to be**_

_**I am only passing through**_

_**I dream these days about the sea**_

_**Always wake up feeling blue**_

_**Wishing I could dream of you"**_

_No sé exactamente por cuanto tiempo permanecí adormecido. Lo suficiente, tal vez, para sentir el pánico transpirar por mis poros cuando abrí mis ojos._

_Ellos __estaban aquí._

_Rosalie y Emmett estaban frente a mi cama. Rosalie, exuberante como la recordaba de la única vez que la vi todavía cuando era un ángel protector. Sus cabellos rubios caían por sus hombros mientras una sonrisa brincaba en sus labios rojos._

_Emmett la envolvía protectoramente por la espalda, con el mentón apoyado en su hombro mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Él también exhibía una sonrisa, formando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, como en nuestro primer encuentro._

_¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos aquí?_

**_/watch?v=4NZZ6tXCuO8_**

_**John Mayer**__**- Dreaming with a Broken Heart - slide show**_

"_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_**Cuando estás soñando con el corazón partido**_

_The waking' up is the hardest part_

_**Despertar es la parte más difícil**_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_**Ruedas fuera de la cama y caes sobre tus rodillas**_

_And, for a moment, you can hardly breathe_

_**Y por un momento respiras con dificultad"**_

Permanecí en silencio mientras los dos me observaban con sus sonrisas brillantes. El sol que entraba por la ventana ilumina sus cuerpos, dejándolos con el aire más angelical posible. Sentía a mi pecho fatigarse, con la misma urgencia y dolor que ya pude sentir en mi vida. Mis ojos corrían rápido por el cuarto, mientras intentaba no dejarlos caer en mis brazos.

No sentía más su respiración. Mucho menos la sensación de su cuerpo tibio contra el mío. Eso no podía estar pasando. Ella no podía…_  
_

"_Wondering 'was she really here?'_

_**Pienso: '¿Ella realmente estuvo aquí?'**_

_'Is she standing in my room?'_

_'**¿Ella está de pie en mi cuarto?'**_

_No she's not, cuz she's gone_

_**No está, no, porque ella se fue.**_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

**Fue, fue, fue, fue, fue."**

—Jasper. —su voz tintineo en mis oídos, haciendo que mirara para otro lado del cuarto, a mi lado de la cama. Ella estaba de pie, ahí, frente a mí. Su rostro, ahora rejuvenecido, tenía un brillo casi ofuscante.

Sus labios mantenían una sonrisa emocionada, simple. Sus manos estaban cruzadas al frente de su pequeño cuerpo, y podía sentir todavía a mi corazón sofocando a mis costillas.

—Alice… —pude oír a mi voz embargara hacerse eco por el cuarto. Ya sentía mi garganta trabada.

—Cálmate, Jasper. —Advirtió Emmett todavía abrazando a Rosalie—. Cálmate.

Giré mi rosto en su dirección, sintiendo a mis ojos picando para salirse de mi cara. ¿Cómo me podía pedir que estuviera calmado, viendo a una Alice completamente diferente de aquella que no respiraba más en mis brazos?

_"When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_**Cuando estás soñando con el corazón partido**_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_**Desistir es la parte más difícil.**_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_**Ella te lleva con sus ojos llorosos**_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

_**Entonces de una vez tienes que decir adiós"**_

_El desespero corría por mi cuerpo en ondas, como aquellas que conseguía reproducir años atrás. ¿Por qué nadie me explicaba lo que estaba pasando?_

_—¿Jasper? —Alice me llamó nuevamente, con sus cejas fruncidas con una mirada reprobatoria en su rostro de chiquilla—. ¿Por qué estas con esa cara tan preocupada?_

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía estarla viendo así? ¿Tan maravillosa y deslumbrante?_

_Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras sentía a mi respiración más jadeante._

_Alice se acercó a la cama, tomando mi mano en la suya y produciendo los mismos temblores que producía en su cuerpo cuando aún era un ángel… __ángel._

_La situación era tan obvia delante de mí, que no la quería asimilar. Saqué mis piernas fuera de la cama, sintiendo los leves movimientos de mis gestos con un movimiento y cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. ¿Alice se irá? ¿Partirá para siempre, sin mí? Eso me parecía tan injusto..._

"_Wondering "could you stand my love?"_

_**Pienso: '¿Puedes quedarte, mi amor?'**_

_Will you wake up by my side?_

_**¿Vas a despertarte a mi lado?**_

_No she can't, cuz she's gone_

_**No, ella no puede, porque ella se fue.**_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_Fue, fue, fue, fue, fue"_

Sentía las lágrimas calientes nuevamente mojar mi rostro. Estaba siendo tan egoísta en dejarme sin ella, después de todo.

—Amor… —su voz infantil habló cerca de mi oído mientras sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos—. Jasper… —pidió.

Menee mi cabeza, enterrándola todavía más en mis palmas. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—¡Jasper! —Habló más alto, poniéndose de pie frente a mí—. ¡Levántate!

Respiré profundo, avergonzándome por estar llorando como un niño, y alcé mis ojos.

Ella estaba parada frente a mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro y con las manos en la cintura. Meneaba la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para no reír.

—Mírate, Jasper. —Rosalie susurró desde su lugar, en la punta de la cama. ¿No sientes todavía lo que está pasando?

—Rose… —advirtió Emmett.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ofendida—. Dejarlo llorar no va a ayudar en nada. —dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando para otro lado, irritada.

Pude sentir mi rostro todavía más caliente, sintiendo a mi sangre concentrarse completamente en mi cara. Con las cejas aún fruncidas, bajé mis ojos para mi propio cuerpo, espantándome con lo que estaba viendo.

_"Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_

_**¿Ahora tengo que dormirme con rosas en mis manos?**_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_

_**¿Tengo que dormirme con rosas en mis manos?**_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_

_**¿Tengo que dormirme con rosas en mis manos?**_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_

_**¿Tengo que dormirme con rosas en mis manos?**_

Mi respiración se perdió cuando vi que también había cambiado. Mucho.

Miré a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos, y una sonrisa amenazando rasgar mi rostro. Sus ojos brillaban mientras su cuerpo entero relucía a la luz del sol.

—No te dejaría solo, Jasper. ¡Nunca! —Susurró en mi pecho, después de levantarme rápidamente y capturarla en mis brazos—. ¿Entendiste?

Balancee mi cabeza, con mis labios en su cabello corto. Oí algunos murmullos de Emmett y Rosalie, antes de abrazarla más fuerte en mis brazos.

—Vamos, Rose. —Insistió Emmett—. Ellos necesitan de más tiempo. Jasper… —me llamó— aprovecha. —sonrió, dándole la mano a Rosalie y desapareciendo delante de nuestros ojos.

"Aprovecha" —sus palabras permanecieron en mi mente, mientras me giraba hacia Alice, ella sonreía, concordando con la cabeza.

—Te amo, Jasper. —susurró, antes de empujarme a la cama.

Sentí a mi cuerpo caer al colchón con un golpe. Manos calientes tocaban mi rostro mientras no conseguía moverme, o abrir los ojos.

_"Baby would you get them if i did_

_**¿Bebé, las tomarías si hiciera eso?**_

_No you won't, cuz you're gone_

_**No lo harías, no, porque te has ido.**_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_**Ido, ido, ido, ido, ido.**_

Desperté asustado, sintiendo al sudor cubrir mi rostro. Alice estaba a mi lado, con su rostro apoyado en su mano mientras el codo sostenía a su cuerpo en la almohada. Con su sonrisa infantil en los labios, ella me miraba mientras Renéesme saltaba del otro lado de la cama.

Sus cabellos rojizos saltaban en rizos junto con su cuerpo pequeño. Respiré profundamente, apretando mis ojos e intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué estabas _soñando? —_Me preguntó, jugando con un rizo de mi cabello—. Gruñiste, lloraste, reíste. Estaba preocupada.

_Soñando._

"_¡Aprovecha!"_

"_No te dejaría solo, Jasper. ¡Nunca!"_

Abrí mis labios con velocidad, envolviendo su cintura y halándola encima de mí, besando su rostro suave con todo el cariño que podía.

Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos negros, haciendo diseños imaginarios en su mejilla suave.

—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Reí, pura y cristalinamente. Mi risa llenó el cuarto entero. Renéesme me acompaño, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Te amo, Alice. —sonreí, atrayendo sus labios para un beso tierno, profundo.

La niña de cabellos rojizos carraspeó con la garganta, haciéndome reír nuevamente. Miré a los ojos verdes de Alice y suspiré, completamente apasionado y perdido en sus ojos límpidos.

Dios, la amaba. Mucho. Y aprovecharía cada segundo de mi vida a su lado.

_"When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_**Cuando estás soñando con el corazón partido**_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

**_Despertar es la parte más difícil."_**

**FIN.**

* * *

**Muito obrigada Rodrigo Reis, um fic maravilhoso... eu amo.**

* * *

**:') confieso que no puede evitar que en el pecho se hiciera una opresión u.u Amé traducir esta historia para ustedes y espero que hayan disfrutado de ella tanto o más que yo cuando la leí *.***

**Millones de gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto, sus visitas clandestinas a leer, sus reviews, favoritos, alertas… un pago verdadera y maravillosamente genial :3**

**Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
